Memorias de la chica flor
by FernandaWarriorPrincesss
Summary: Fernanda Spring muy a su pesar y de mala gana relata su vida pasada. sin saber que en cada relato hay un espectador observando desde la luna (inspirada, ligada y ambientada poco antes de Memory Card de Nobody Silent a quien se le dedica la historia.)
1. Nacimiento y recuerdo de una flor

**bien, no se como pero se me ocurrio hacer este fic relatando la historia de Fernanda Spring, un Oc de parte mia para Nobody Silent en su historia Memory Card la cual es divertida y entretenida, se las recomiendo.**

**en fin, Noby te la dedico es especial para ti n.n**

**los personajes mencionados en este fic de presente a futuro son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños y creadores a excepción de mi oc Fernanda Spring.**

**disfrutenlo **

* * *

_Todos tenemos una historia que contar..._

_Fernanda spring, espiritu de la primavera_

**capitulo 1: Nacimiento y recuerdo de una flor**

_Mi nombre... segun el hombre de la luna o mejor conocido como MIM es Fernanda Spring, ese dia estaba desorientada, cuando me hablo... no me senti tan perdida, como si sintiera que me recordaba algo que perdi. y eso que al principio no recordaba nada mas de lo que me dijo, solo me limite a lo que me encomendo:_

_traer la primavera al mundo_

_vida, renacimiento, esperanza como decia Bunny. no entendia mucho, casi nada: poco despues conoci a las otras estaciones... otros espiritus... creo por ser nueva no me tomaban tan en serio, con el tiempo mi nombre resono, ya sea para bien o para mal. aunque no para los humanos. no me veian._

_descubri que era el espiritu mas joven que MIM creaba, antes de mi, estaba el espiritu del invierno; Jack Frost. _

_pero; un par de semanas despues de renacer volvio todo de manera repentina, la cabeza me dolia, se me iba el aire... esperen ¿podia respirar? no, jadeaba desesperada, las fuerzas se me iban ¿que es ese color que brota de mi?_

_¡¿es sangre?! ese sabor metalico en mi boca, me da miedo... quiero vomitar. escucho un llanto, gritos... es mucho, me falta algo. Me duele mucho, no me puedo mover..._

_siento que me adentro a las sombras_

_tengo frio_

_tengo miedo_

_¡auxilio!_

-¡AAAH!-exclamo la joven espiritu saliendo abruptamente de su capullo con el miedo erizando su piel color canela. se froto sus ojos cafe claro y se medio arreglo su cabello rizado de negro azabache, incluso arreglo sus flores adornando su cabello, se levanto con pesadez arreglando su pantalon cafe oscuro y sacudiendo su holgada camisa verde claro.-que horror, es esa pesadilla otra vez, si es obra de Pitch Black lo voy a castrar.-dijo apenas controlandose sabiendo que no era obra del rey de las pesadillas, el problema es que era primavera. el equinoccio para ser precisos, pensamiento que le cruzo por la mente, como un balazo.-¡por MIM me quede en la lela otra vez!-tomo su latigo-liana y su arco para irse corriendo.-¡como se me puso pasar esto! ¡es el dia donde tengo mas trabajo y la paleta helada no me lo va a facilitar!-se quejaba a todo pulmon ignorando si alguien la escuchaba o no.

Antes de que surgiera la caceria de espiritus, y el Multi-universo empezara a quebrarse, antes de encontrarse con las dos estrellas Testudo y Ether y con Niemand el hijo de la Nada, ella se dedicaba a la naturaleza, lo cual era dificil con los humanos destruyendo el medio ambiente, dificultando su trabajo.

Eso causo que le llevara un dia entero completar su labor dando inicio a la primavera, a cada planta que hacia crecer y florecer, a cada animal que hacia despertar de su largo sueño invernal, le ponia mucha dedicacion y amor en nombre de una persona que hace tiempo, ya no estaba con ella.

-Despues de todo este tiempo... ser espiritu es demasiado cansado, no es que me moleste mi inmortalidad pero a veces es nefasto.-se dijo a si misma en voz alta mientras anochecia. Recien podia tomarse un respiro. si se podia llegar a morir un espiritu, era de cansancio de seguro.-ay MIM ¡dime algo que a veces me siento sofocada caramba!

-¿sabes que opino? deberias divertirte mas seguido.-hablo un ser detras de ella causandole un susto, tanto que crecieron zarzas espinosas cerca de donde cayo, para descubrir a un espiritu albino.

-¡Jack Frost me asustaste! ¡¿ahora le quitaras el trabajo a Pitch o que carajo!-reclamo apuntandolo con una de sus flechas

-ni loco.-dijo sentandose a su lado moviendo la flecha para que no apuntara a su cara, desde que recordo su pasado como Jackson Overland sentia que a su amiga le pasaba algo similar a veces. lo notaba.-¿que te pasa?

-nada paleta helada.-dijo con ironia.-¿que dices si mejor vamos a molestar al conejo mutante? con la primavera llega la pascua, y de seguro sigue afuera de su cueva.

-madriguera niña, pero no me cambies el tema, te pones asi cada vez que llega el equinoccio de primavera.-comento dejandola en un callejon sin salida. a Fernanda se le conocia por ser fuerte, pero en realidad ella fingia en ocasiones.

era la espina clavada en su corazon.

-¡a veces te odio por ser tan... tu Frost!-dijo refiriéndose a la forma en que ambos tenian la capacidad de contarse todo, por ser los mas jovenes espiritus eran lo que mejor se llevaban, si es que le decimos asi.-¡cansas demasiado, a veces no puedo creer que seamos amigos!-exclamo queriendo cambiar de tema, aunque se enojara con ella, o no le quisiera volver a hablar pero no queria decir nada de su pasado.

-entonces cuenta.-la animo el albino. la chica se enrojeció de coraje, estaba obteniendo lo contrario, y con lo insistente que era el invernal espiritu, no tenia de otra.

-tonto.-susurro.-bien... todo empezo en mi epoca...

-cierto, nunca le has dicho a nadie de tu vida anterior ¿es eso verdad?-le interrumpio el ojiazul para ser atrapado en raices salidas de la tierra.-lo siento... continua.-esta tosio toscamente para que las raices soltaran a Jack.

-si tiene que ver y sabras mas si no preguntas tanto.-dijo tajante la espiritu.

-que caracter.-susurro este adolorido.

-como decia... querido Jack Frost... yo naci... en Mexico pero entonces era conocida como; la Nueva españa, hace mas de dos siglos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tiempo atras**

**Nueva españa**

en una posada donde la clase mas pobre se quedaba entre los establos para pasar la noche fuera de las calles se escuchaba el llanto de un bebe, una mujer de no mas de 20 años, mestiza de piel semi bronceada y cabello lacio y un poco andrajoso por la suciedad habia dado a luz a un nuevo leproso al mundo.

-mira amor, se parece a ti.-le dijo el hombro admirando a la criatura.-y si tiene pulmones escucha como grita.-aquel joven de 24 años admiraba la nueva familia que habia nacido esta noche estrellada, pero preocupado, el parto fue prematuro, le faltaba un mes y medio a su mujer para dar a luz.

-se lo que piensas amor.-dijo la mujer con cansancio.- pero yo la veo sana, como si tuviera algo que hacer.-dijo con emocion y voz queda, con la frente sudorosa y la fiebre en aumento. estaba empeorando, como si solo esperara dar a luz a su bebe para poder decaer.

-mi amor, descansa.-dijo el mestizo besando su frente. cuando unas pisadas se acercaban a bastante velocidad.

-¿que es ese escandalo?-pregunto el dueño de lugar al párecer era un criollo, no tenia la pinta de ser un español peninsular, su cara fue de sorpresa al descubrir a una pareja de mestizos, y en los brazos de la cansada mujer, un pequeño bulto que recien dejaba de llorar al sentirse al salvo, pero la calma no duro.-¡leprosos! malditos mestizos sangre sucia.-dijo tomando a la mujer del cabello con brusquedad, sacandole un grito de dolor y un llanto de espanto a la criatura.-¡largo de mi posada no quiero que lo contaminen!

-¡sueltalas maldito!-el hombre por defender a la mujer y a la indefensa criatura golpeo al criollo con tanta fuerza que quedo inconsciente. su compañera estaba debil por el parto, pero no podian quedarse mas tiempo, ella entendiendo sostuvo con fuerza y delicadeza al bulto y se apoyo del joven para poder caminar.

-Gonzalo.-le hablo la mujer conforme se alejaban, tenia la vista nublosa. el esfuerzo era mucho, el hambre y la enfermedad pagaban la cuota ahora, cayendo de rodillas la nueva madre no soporto caminar mas.

-Erendira tranquila encontraremos ayuda.-le rogaba Gonzalo desesperado sosteniendola, fue cuando Erendira le tendio el bulto con delicadeza y amor.-por favor... cuida... de nuestra hija.-le susurro sabiendo que habia llegando su hora.

-no me pidas eso, encontraremos un medico... y sanaras...-djo abrazando a la bebe y a su mujer pero esta lo callo con un leve beso en los labios.-por favor, no nos dejes, te necesitamos...-sus vida en la clandestinidad le demostro que debia ser fuerte pero le era dificil sabiendo que su compañera estaba agonizando y no podia hacer nada.

-nadie ayudara a unos mestizos... y lo sabes... -le susurro mientras la vida la abandonaba de a poco.-cuida a... Fernanda, ella solo te tendra a ti.-y sin mas esta cerro los ojos para jamas despertar, dejando a un hombre con el corazon roto y a un bebe recien nacido llorando por su madre.

-te lo prometo mi amor...

.

.

.

paso toda la noche, Gonzalo se encargo de hacer un sepulcro santo a su manera de su compañera de vida, su mejor amiga, el amor de su vida. ahora estaba solo

bueno casi.

cerca de la tumba estaba el bebe de piel canela oscuro, no tanto como los nativos, y jamas blanca como los españoles, mestiza, como el; incluso noto que sonreia, igual que Erendira.

-Fernanda, ese sera tu nombre, asi te puso tu mama; eres igualita a ella me cae.-dijo besando su pequeña nariz y sosteniendo su pequeña manita.-bueno mija.-dijo sosteniéndola en brazos para arrullarla y tenerla tranquila, ser padre soltero no sera facil, pero sabe que podria valer la pena.-parece que somos solo tu y yo, bienvenida a la dura realidad florecilla.-la bebe hacia pucheros en señal de que reconocia a su padre, quien se alejaba con una sonrisa triste del lugar.

era el comienzo de una larga travesia para ambos.

una aventura de padre e hija

**Presente**

-¿y como sabias eso si eras una bebe dulce y adorable?-se burlo Jack recibiendo una cachetada de Fernanda.

-¡callate zoquete!

-ouch ¡¿que te pasa?!-dijo escarchando a su alrededor para sacar un bufido de fastidio a la espiritu primaveral.

-¡idiota obviamente no sabia! me conto mi padre conforme crecia... tarado.-le decia cortante, no era de su agrado contar de su vida.

-bueno pues no te enojes que me destrozaras la cara.-se quejo sobándose la mandibula.

-te haria un favor Jack.

-que graciosa, bueno supongo que no conocer a tu madre no es el verdadero problema.-cuestiono Jack pensativo.

-claro que no, al igual que tu mi vida como humana tampoco fue facil, a fin de cuentas, todos tenemos una historia que contar... es mas, recuerdo algo años despues, cuando tenia unos diez años...

* * *

**lo se es algo corto, bueno en mi opinion personal mia, asi lo senti, pero es el principio n.n**

**dudas, comentarios, jitomatazos ya saben que hacer n.n**

**hasta el siguiente capitulo n.n**


	2. La niña y la flor

**hola de nuevo, aqui FernandaWarriorPrincess al habla .w.**

**les djeo un nuevo capitulo de esta, rara historia. ahora nos meteremos poquito a como empezo su vocacion de la florecilla n.n**

**no los entretengo, comenzamos**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: la niña y la flor**

**Siglos atras**

una ciudad sucia por la tierra, basura, comida desperdigada y muchas pero muchas personas se reunian por una razon, era el carnaval por el aniversario de la conquista. todos convivian olvidando sus origenes por un par de dias, incluso una niña de cabello lacio azabache, piel canela oscura, ojos marron y vestida de harapos se comia con la mirada los alimentos de los puestos del mercado horas antes de las funciones.

su estomago gruñia, ni ella ni su padre habian comido nada desde hace mas de una semana, y su padre habia sido claro.

-no debemos robar, eso es deshonesto y malo.-repitio la pequeña con la cara de sufrimiento por algo de comer. su padre intentaba tener suerte con un trueque que por lo menos la alimentara a ella esa noche, fue cuando descubrio que habia un puesto de flores y emocionada se acerco a ver.-wow son como en los bosques y selvas donde nos escondemos... pero son mas bonitos. ¿que es eso?-se pregunto a si misma a una planta de varios colores, sus hojas se veían diferentes, y tenian distintas formas, ademas de olores exquisitos y peculiares.

-¿te gustan pequeña?-pregunto una mujer que parecia ser una mulata.-son flores pequeñita, son plantas muy hermosas pero al igual que arboles y arbustos, respiran, viven y tienen sentimientos.-ante esto le tendio la mano a una boquiabierta Fernanda y la invito a seguir viendo las flores.

-son muy bonitas señora, ¿usted las hizo?-pregunto inocentemente.

-no, mas bien las cultive; es muy facil es mas, si te quedas unos dias puedo enseñarte.

-no se... .-dijo dudosa.-mi papa dijo que no debia hablar con extraños porque nadie quiere a los mestizos.

-ni a los mulatos, ni zambos... y menos a los de piel oscura que vienen del otro lado del mar, les dicen africanos creo no lo recuerdo, es que ya estoy vieja.-relato la mujer tomando una pequeña macetita con una flor sin florecer.-te la regalo, si la haces florecer con amor y le eres leal cuidandola, sera la mas hermosa de todas.

-¿de verdad? wow-dijo mirando curiosa la pequeña plantita, fue cuando escucharon alborotos cerca de ahi, unos hijos de portadores de espuelas estaban arrojandoles piedras a un niño de no mas de cuatro años de piel oscura.-¡eso no esta bien!-iba a ir a reclamarles cuando sintio que la tomaron del brazo, alzando la vista se asusto pero sonrio nerviosa.-hola papi.

-se lo que sientes mija.-dijo directamente.- pero no podemos hacer nada, menos tu que estas muy chamaca esos han de tener como catorce o quince y ya te dije el otro dia, no quiero peleas... ¿y esa planta?-pregunto mirando desconfiado la maceta.

-es una flor que un... ah noun... ah aun no crece y yo la voy a cuidar ¿quieres ver?-pregunto sonriente y con los ojos brillosos, Gonzalo no podia con esa mirada.

-bien pues.. vamonos que logre conseguir unas tortillas.

-¡si comida!

.

.

.

**Presente**

-tu encuentro mas cercano a tu vocacion verdad jajaja.-re rio Jack dejando con los ojos abiertos a Fernanda, en realidad no se habia puesto a pensar en eso.

-si...-dijo en voz baja.- y se puso feo esa noche, ahi iniciaron nuestras broncas.

-¿broncas?-pregunto confundido el albino espiritu.

-problemas pues hombre... mira tu desde hace un siglo me insistes en que te cuente mi historia, y no me dejas ni hablar, capaz y hay cosas que ni me has dicho.-reclamo cortante la espiritu invernal haciendo crecer sin querer unas plantas carnivoras.

-eso es cosa de guardianes.-dijo evitando las mordidas de las mascotas de su amiga.

-ay eso a mi me da igual, es mas todo el mundo sabe su batalla contra Pitch ¿que creiste que no me enteraría? ese año el inicio de la primavera fue mas depre que otros años.-dijo la joven azabache con burla.

-¡ya entiendo diles que me dejen!-le grito el joven guardian mientras estaba batallando por mantener abierta con su cuerpo las mandibulas de una planta carnivora enorme que lo tenia acorralado y listo para ser devorado.

-que berrinchudo eres.-dijo Fernanda chasqueando los dedos para que las plantas desaparecieran

-berrinchudo.-murmuro Jack molesto.-miren quien lo dice.

-antes de seguir cuentame... ¿es cierto lo que me conto Tooth de que hay otras dimensiones? porque le pregunte a Sandy y el lo confirmo y queria ver si tu sabias.-la espiritu miraba a Jack esperando una respuesta de este.

-pues la verdad si, hay mas dimensiones, y en todos hay sitios fantasticos, cuando no estes ocupada pasa al taller de North para que te cuente algunas historias que no hubieras esperado escuchar.-dijo el volando alrededor de Fernanda.-pero ya sabes, no me gusta alardear.

-¡ay no pobrecito de Jack que no quiere que lo acosen!-se burlo la chica.

-¡¿me sseguiras contando que paso en esa noche o no?!

-ay que griton... eres peor que el conejo mutante. fastidioso duende.

-¡¿como me llamaste flor boba?!-aunque parezca lo contrario, no pelean tanto como aparentan, solo es asi porque ambos son tercos, y obviamente a Fernanda le incomodaba las preguntas respecto a su vida anterior, pero la cuestion es que no solo Jack estaria escuchando sus relatos.

.

.

.

MIM observaba desde su sitio, a sus espiritus, sin hablarles, recordando los errores que el y otros dioses habian cometido, incluso la sangre inocente derramada en el proceso. sabia lo que algunos de sus espiritus decian sobre el incluso le gritaban malas palabras, llenas con dolor, ira incluso rencor y tristeza y los menores de 500 años eran los mas desesperados. suspiro cansado y miro a la nada pensativo.

-no crei que vinieras en persona.-hablo MIM sin mirar a la entidad detras de el.

-considerando que has faltado a la ultima reunion, y que no le harias caso a ninguno de los Icarios que enviaria decidi venir yo a hablar contigo antes de que algo grave pasara.-hablo la mujer, era nada mas y nada menos que Lady Palutena, la Diosa de la Luz

-si te refieres a la masacre de... no pasara lo mismo, ademas se supone que los espiritus no pueden morir, es ridiculo..-dijo el cortante.-sabes que desde que empezaron a aparecer fallas aqui en mi dimension me absorben energia y yo mismo no las puedo conbatir.

\- por eso el consejo creo al observador, pero eso lo recuerdas muy bien. eliminaba siempre a las fallas creadas desde la epoca oscura aqui.-le dijo Lady Palutena pensativa, recordar a Vacio le traia pensamientos melancolicos

-solo mira abajo Palutena ¿que vez?-esta asomo la cabeza mirando a donde el indicaba, no pudo distinguir bien quienes eran, pero sabia que no eran humanos.

-son... dos de tus espiritus supongo.-dijo sin saber a donde queria llegar el hombre de la luna.

-los mas jovenes Palutena; y se pone interesante, esa espiritu se ha decidio a relatar su pasado, lo cual me ha sorprendido.-dijo señalando a Fernanda, ambos ignorantes del papel que jugaria a futuro.-trate de que olvidara su otra vida, pero no se que ocurrio, que todo volvio a ella. por 20 años no paro de insultarme en las noches.

-es duro cuando tus propias creaciones te juzgan, pero debiste considerar como se pondrian, porque de seguro no fue solo ella.

-no Palutena tienes razon, el chico junto a ella, Jack Frost, apenas hace unos años recordo todo. gracias a la intervencion de Pitch.

-MIM sabes que aunque en el consejo somos dioses y gobernamos en nuestras respectivas dimensiones, tambien cometemos errores... y lo has visto con tus propios ojos, incluso el precio a pagar por las malas decisiones y la necedad de reconocerlo, fueron vidas inocentes, siempre hay vidas de por medio.

-no me lo recuerdes Diosa de la luz...

.

.

.

-despues de una larga discusion entre ambas estaciones, por fin se quedaron en paz riendo por lo tontos que se veian por la pelea sin sentido.

-¿me seguiras contando?-pregunto el albino.

-esta bien.-comento Fernanda pensativa, borrando su sonrisa.-al meterse el sol ese dia, empezaba el espectaculo. obras de teatro...

* * *

**y le cortare aqui**

**porque soy mala muajajajaja okno nomas porque aqui termina por hoy. cualquier cosa ya sabe **

**hasta la proxima **


	3. El secuestro de la flor

**hola de nuevo, aqui FernandaWarrior con el tercer capitulo de la historia de mi tocaya, por cierto, Gracias a yoo-chan, Choi-Lu y a Nobody por sus reviews, que bueno que les gusto, y espero sus opiniones respecto a este, nomas no me maten .w.**

**comenzamos**

* * *

_tu no tienes madre._

_Fray Antonio, Sangre Azteca de Gary Jennings_

**capitulo 3: el secuestro de la flor**

**siglos atras**

**Nueva españa**

era comun que los artistas ambulantes como los gitanos, mestizos, criollos renegados y otros viajaran en caravanas para ganarse la vida en expectaculos como los que se presentarian esa noche, era algo que Fernanda admiraba ver, se preguntaba como le hacian para poder fingir ser otras personas completamente diferentes y hacerlo bien.

Gonzalo siempre que tenia oportunidad traia de contrabando a su hija para que supiera que no todo en la vida que tenian, era dolor, hambre y sufrimiento.

-mira papa.-exclamo la menor arrastrando a su cansado padre por los puestos, aunque siempre los corrian al reconocer el tono de su piel

-¡mas despacio mija capaz y tiramos algo y ahi si nos va mal!-gritaba asustado el mayor por la velocidad de la pequeña.

-¡rapido papa corre!-decia mientras se detenian en cada puesto a observar los colores, disfrutar los olores de la comida y encontrar diferentes artesanias, era de esos dias que ambos disfrutaban mas de la compañia del otro, Gonzalo amaba a su hija, era parte de el y era la viva imagen de su amada, en ella vivia Erendira.

y Fernanda no conocia otra persona buena en el mundo que no fuera su papa, era su adoracion, lo unico que tenia, su mayor tesoro.

fue cuando Gonzalo recordo que tambien recorria sitios asi de vivos con la madre de su unica hija, cuando nada surgia entre ellos, mas que una bonita amistad, por unos segundos se habia perdido en su mundo de los recuerdos hermosos...

-papa.-le hablo Fernanda de repente jalandolo de su desgarrada camisa causandole un respingo al mayor.-¿tienes mas tortillas?

-¿aun tienes hambre florecilla?-la menor asintio temerosa, sabia lo mucho que luchaba su padre por mantenerla, otro en su lugar la hubiera dejado morir años atras, pero Gonzalo no. el sabia lo que era ser abandonado siendo un niño por sus propios padres, un portador de espuelas y una mujer nativa solo por ser impuro estando solo en este mundo cruel hasta que conocio a Erendira a la edad de 14 años, cuidandose entre ellos hasta tener la edad suficiente para poder formar una familia

-¿papi estas bien?-le pregunto la muchachita jalandolo de la camisa.-pareces como si estuvieras en la luna.

-deja ver que consigo ¿si? tu mientras... -dijo hasta que observo que habia un grupo de personas observando un show, una personificacion de la conquista.-ve a ver esas personas actuando, como tanto te gusta ¿si?-Fernanda asintio alegre y corrio escondiendose de la vista curiosa de los presentes para ver la obra, llegando a la parte donde unas jovenes eran ofrecidas a cortes, incluida la celebre Malinche.

-no entiendo.-dijo de repente.-si ni los nativos ni los españoles nos quieren ¿porque nos tienen?-se cuestiono pensativa y asi paso media hora observando la obra hasta que un tumulto se escucho cerca de ahi, unos bandidos hacian aparicion en el lugar para matar y robar. a eso habia llegado la pobreza, a matarse y robarse como bestias, Fernanda asustada corrio buscando a su padre. sin poder hallarlo.

-¡papa!-gritaba llena de panico, esos gritos y golpes le llenaban de miedo. y asi estuvo corriendo hasta que encontro una tienda de acampar, era de uno de los actores.-no hay de otra.-asi que se escondio en su interior. jadeando por falta de aire temblo escuchando pasos cercanos.-papi...-llamo esperanzada cuando la entrada de su refugio se abrio estrepitosamente.-¿quien es usted?-pregunto a punto de llorar.

.

.

.

-¡Fernanda!-gritaba Gonzalo desesperado buscado a su hija una vez que supo lo que ocurrio durante la Dramatizacion de la conquista, maldiciendose a si mismo por dentro por haberla descuidado asi.-"debi llevarmela conmigo a buscar comida, si Erendira viviera me mataria"-penso martirizándose hasta que escucho mas gritos. se escondio en unos arbusto y noto que unos hombres sacaban a la fuerza a una tercera persona de una tienda de acampar, tapandole la boca y cargandola pese a que pataleaba mucho. fue cuando reconocio la silueta, una muy pequeña y menuda silueta.-hija...

.

.

.

**Presente.**

-¿te secuestraron?-pregunto Jack sorpresivo elevandose de enojo, recibiendo un asentimiento como confirmacion.-esos malditos...

-Jack ya, eso fue hace mas de dos siglos.-comento Fernanda cansada.-el robo y la ola de violencia que crearon esos bandidos fue algo que aprovecharon los gitanos para llevarse a los niños que pensaban eran huerfanos, y como estaba escondida, sola y casi llorando pensaron que era otra lepera huerfana.

-lo siento.-dijo sentandose de nuevo.-¿luego que paso?

-pues...

.

.

.

**En el pasado**

-¡papi!-gritaba a todo pulmon la pelinegra aterrada de estar atada y de que uno de los hombres se acercara a taparle la boca.

-¡como grita esta bastarda con razon estaba sola! ¿quien quiere a una berrinchuda como esta sucia mocosa?-dijo el captor mientras amordazaba a la asustada niña.-esta tan loca que cree en serio que tiene un padre.

-pero significa que tiene buena voz, podria ser buena anunciante o usar esos pulmones para algo de valor, despues veremos si por lo menos sirve para cantar.-dijo otro gitano, uno anciano que comia un fruto, poco despues noto como la menor miraba la fruta sin parpadear, al parecer habia una forma de ganarse la confianza de la niña.-quitale la mordaza, esta mocosa tiene hambre.-el subordinado tomo con fuerza el rostro de la pequeña.

-te atreves a gritar y te corto la lengua lepera maldita.-ella nego asustada y le quitaron la mordaza.

-ten pequeña.-dijo el anciano dandole un higo a Fernanda, esta dudosa lo miro y luego al señor.-descuida, no esta envenenado, de por si necesitamos muchachitas jovenes y sanas como tu.-lo dijo en un tono que Fernanda no logro comprender, pero el hambre era tanta que comio en tres bocados el enorme higo, era mas de lo que comia en meses.-¿te gusto princesita?-dijo tomandola suavemente del hombro

-esta... delicioso señor.-dijo timida la menor cuando la caravana se detuvo.

-ahi vienen hombres blancos señor.-dijo el mismo hombre sacando lo que era un cuchillo, asustando a Fernanda.

-"¿son asesinos? ¿eso es posible en una caravana?"-penso asustada y con ganas de salir corriendo, pero temia que le cortaran la lengua como amenazaron recientemente, fue cuando le paso un pensamiento en mente.

-¡quiero a mi mama!-grito la pequeña a todo pulmon cuando otros gitanos le taparon la boca a la niña, esta entendiendo que tanto afuera en la selva de noche como con la caravana corria peligro intento liberarse prefiriendo la selva que ya la conocia que estar con un grupo de extraños, pero solo recibio una cachetada del anciano tan fuerte que cayo inconsciente al suelo de la carreta que los transportaba.

-maldita bastarda.-susurro el gitano.-tu no tienes madre.-en eso se escucharon ruidos afuera, los soldados hablaban con una de las mujeres.

-¿señor estamos a salvo?

-descuida Satan.-dijo el anciano.- Esther sabe como despejarnos el camino muy bien.-y esta trato de despistarlos llamando su atencion de otro modo, lo cual parecia funcionar, se alejo con los dos soldados y les dio la oportunidad de que avanzaran las carretas de la caravana, se escucharon un par de gritos y volvio la mujer sonriente limpiando la sangre de un cuchillo que traia.

-despejado mi buen mozo.-dijo la gitana tendiendole la mano al anciano y este la tomo besandola.

-bien hecho Esther querida, llevate a la niña lepera, estara bajo tu cuidado, preparala, podria darnos una buena suma de dinero.-dijo sonriente mientras la gitana cargaba en brazos a Fernanda quien se quejaba en sueños.

.

.

.

a unos kilometros de ahi un hombre mestizo caminaba a pie siguiendo huellas de caballos, pisadas humanas, y las ruedas de carruajes y carretas.

la noche era cada vez mas y mas oscura; pero estaba adaptado a ver y guiarse en las sombras de la selva, hasta que tropezo con algo blando.

-¡¿que carajo...?1-empezo a exclamar cuando noto un liquido pegajoso en su pie, al tocarlo con cuidado con su mano derecha, noto que era.-no puede ser, sangre.-busco el origen del brote y lo que encontro lo dejo anonadado. eran dos soldados blancos.

el asesinato de un hombre español se castigaba con la muerte, y la santa inquisicion se encargaba de las "confesiones"

nada que ningun ser deba soportar

-debo seguir, o me echaran la culpa, y no podre encontrar a mi hija.-susurro Gonzalo asustado de perder lo que mas amaba de nuevo y siguio su camino agitado por todo lo que habia pasado en una noche.

.

.

.

despues de hablar con Palutena y esperando que no apareciera otro Dios por el momento, MIM escuchaba atento el relato de su mas joven espiritu, recuerdos asi eran la razon porque les borro la memoria a ella y a Jack, aunque debia admitir que la diosa de la luz tenia razon.

-creo que el hecho de que recordaras poco despues de renacer y los insultos que me lanzabas en dos decadas valieron la pena, ahora estoy pagando mis errores, con ustedes mis espiritus, con "Law"... y muchos mas.-dijo melancólico.-la inmortalidad no nos alcanzara para corregir nuestros errores...

* * *

**lo se, por ahora son muy cortos los capitulos, bueno asi lo siento yo, pero ya despues se haran haciendo mas largos, y mas largos y asi, de por si apenas comenzamos ¿no?**

**bueno es todo por hoy, se cuidan hasta luego**


	4. la mestiza, la criolla y los gitanos

**y como son vacaciones y estoy al termino de un fic en el fandom de Transformers les dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, notas abajo**

**disfruten**

* * *

_Esto de jugar a ser fuerte ya no es divertido..._

**capitulo 4: la mestiza, la criolla y los gitanos**

el espiritu de la primavera dejo a la mitad uno de los recuerdos que tenia de su niñez, notando que era casi el amanecer corrio a Jack ya que tenia que hacer su trabajo, no podia descuidarse. pero el albino le hizo prometer que en las noches le seguiria contando.

cosa que de mala gana tuvo que aceptar para que Jack dejara de insistir.

-las cosas que tiene que vivir uno, pero ya que.-susurro mientras tomaba de uno en uno a los arboles con la palma de su mano y les cantaba, eso los animaba como si fueran niños pequeños ansiosos de que su madre les cantara; era la misma conexio que Fernanda sentia hacia la naturaleza, cuando una entidad la observaba desde lejos, decidio dejarle una mala pasada a la espiritu de la primavera.

de repente un rayo impacto demasiado cerca de Fernanda, cayendo de espaldas al suelo miro el sitio del choque sorprendida, tomando poco a poco una actitud molesta al reconocer lo que observaba.-¡¿que haces aqui idiota?!

-vengo a reportarle el mal tiempo mi boba flor de primavera.-le dijo un sujeto que aunque aparentaba mas de 22 años, vestimentas azul cromano, cabello azul con las puntas del mismo color, ojos color eléctrico y su vestimenta podria similarse a un motociclista rebelde.

-¡largo Storm, esta es mi estacion, a menos que vengas a cooperar con el ciclo de la vida no quiero nada de tus rayitos!-le grito tomando su arco con tanta fuerza que se le ponia blanca la mano por la presion

-oh no Fernanda Spring, al contrario, si los necesitas es mas: me lo debes.-dijo en modo tajante, alzo una de sus manos y varios rayos impactador en los arboles empezando a incendiarlos.

-¡detente Storm basta!-grito Fernanda empezando a dispararle con su arco varias flechas que iba a creando tan rapido como podia, pero el insistente espiritu seguia disparando rayos. en respuesta a un impacto fulminante uno de los arboles tomo a Storm con una de sus ramas enroscandolo igual que una anaconda y lo acerco a la espiritu.

-maldita ¿como se atreven tus arboles de pacotilla a...?-dejo la frase a medias ya que estos mismo empezaban a sacarle el aire.

-a ver Storm dejemos algo en claro aqui y ahora de una buena vez; a mi me puedes decir lo que se te pegue la gana.-empezo mientras la rama estrujaba mas al chico.-pero te metes con lo que es mio y te va mal; ahora ¡largate!-y el arbol arrojo al espiritu de las tormentas lejos hacia las nubes chocando con una de color gris causando una fuerte lluvia que empezo a disipar el fuego y dejando el bosque y a ella empapados hasta los huesos.-¿porque?-dijo dolida al ver a los arboles quemados conforme las llamas se extinguian, la naturaleza era su vida y tragedias forestales como esta le dolia mas si era causadas con fines egoistas.-maldito hijo de...

-las groserías no deberia decirlas una chica.-dijo Jack apareciendo cerca de su posición sorprendiéndola.-vi a Storm siendo lanzado como una piedra ¿que paso?

-lo de siempre, no me soporta y quemo mis arboles, con lo tranquilos que estaban.-dijo quejándose a modo de berrinche.-te diria que te vas a enferma con la lluvia pero recorde que eres el invierno, eres bastante frio.

-es por la vez que te acusaron de robarle el cinturon del trueno a Storm ¿verdad?-pregunto el albino pensativo.

-ya se probo que no tuve nada que ver, tenia 5 años de haber renacido por MIM... pero supongo viniste a escuchar el resto de lo que paso con los gitanos.

-era la idea pero despues de esto no creo que...-empezo pero Fernanda alzo la mano para silenciarlo.

-olvidalo, sirve que me distraigo con otra cosa, aunque sea del pasado, ademas ya casi anochece.-dijo mirando al cielo, se empezaban a ver las primeras estrellas.- a ver Frost... los primeros dias no hablaba, lloraba y gritaba por mi padre, solo recibia golpes con esa vara por parte del anciano, del que jamas supe su nombre pero se decidio definitivamente que quedaria bajo la crianza de una de las gitanas, la mujer que mato a esos soldados; Esther.

**Siglos atras**

en el interior de una tienda de acampar a base de sabanas estaba una mujer y una niña, una era de piel bronceada cabello castallo claro y ojos azules y la otra a kilometros se notaba que era una Mestiza-ya veras que quedaras muy linda, la mas linda niña de todas.-le decia la gitana mientras vestia con un traje de lentejuelas a Fernanda y le arreglaba su enmarañado cabello.-¿nunca te lo han cepillado verdad?

-mi papi me lo cepilla en las noches antes de dormir, eso y rascarme mi espalda, dice que asi quedo bien dormida.-la mayor sonrio, era lindo hablar con alguien que no fuera el grupo de engreidos con quienes viajaba por toda Nueva España.

-Fernandita ¿puedo leer tu mano?-le pidio Esther dejando confundida a la menor.

-¿que es Leer?

-es interpretar con la mirada, las letras escritas o lo que nos quiera decir todo a nuestro alrededor que no podemos escuchar.-dijo tomando la mano dominante de la mestiza.-veamos... mmm tierna, dulce, pero con el tiempo terca, orgullosa y algo enojona... esto es extraño.

-¿que pasa señorita Esther?-pregunto la niña asustandose.

-no te asustes pero aqui dice que moriras joven, pero tambien dice que resurgiras en cada Equinoccio de la primavera.-dijo Esther confundida, Fernanda alejo su mano de la gitana para quedarsele viendo.

-¿y tu solita supiste todo eso con ver la palma de mi mano?

-algo que me enseñaron los gitanos cuando yo llegue a la edad de 14... te dire un secreto, yo no naci gitana.-esa confesion dejo sorprendida a la menor, ¿que queria decir?

-no entiendo, ¿no que los gitanos nacen de otros gitanos?

-si y no, algunos son que como tu son sustraidos de sus familias pero que ya no lo recuerdan porque eran muy chicos, yo soy lo que los tuyos llaman criolla.

-¿eres hija de gachupines?-pregunto Fernanda confundida.-pero te vez de piel morena ¿no deberia ser blanca?

-si, el sol bronceo mi piel con los años pero naci aqui en Nueva España de dos condes españoles, se que eres joven para lo que te dire, pero debes escapar de aqui antes de la proxima luna.-dijo tomandola de los hombros preocupada.-si quieres regresar con bien y buscar a tu padre debes irte antes de la luna llena.

-¿que pasara si no lo hago?

-el anciano.-empezo.-planea subastarte a los hombres, ellos pagan bien por niñas pequeñas como tu.

-no te entiendo Esther...

-lo entenderas algun dia, en la proxima Luna te hara cantar y al final empieza la subasta, pero no estaras presente...-en eso la entrada de la tienda se abre abruptamente mostrando la figura de Satan, el gitano al que Fernanda temia, fue quien la secuestro y amenazo con cortarle la lengua.

-Esther...

-Satan... esta lista la niña.-dijo la gitana fingiendo dureza tomando de los hombros a la niña.-ya pueden seguir con sus planes.

-perfecto.-dijo este tomando de la cintura a Fernanda y cargandola.-en este momento se la llevare al anciano y la ponga con las otras gitanas, tiene que aprender a bailar como dicta nuestras costumbres.-y ambos salieron de la tienda dejando a Esther con la mirada llena de veneno y saco su cuchillo para afilarlo con una piedra cercana.

-antes de luna llena, el infierno se terminara.

.

.

.

Gonzalo seguida algunos rastros que no sabia si era de su hija, o de alguien que queria ayudar. encontraba lentejuelas y amuletos gitanos, sabia que iba por buen camino, sus ropas manchadas de sangre fueron desechadas para evitar que cayeran sospechas sobre el. lo ultimo que necesitaba era que la santa inquisicision estuviera pisandole los talones

-estoy cerca, lo presiento.-se dijo a si mismo encontrando un nuevo amuleto en el sendero, conocia a los gitanos, no todos eran iguales pero la mayoria no era de fiar.-debo seguir y rapido.-y dejando de lado el hambre y el cansancio que sentia.

.

.

.

A Fernanda le dolia mucho la espalda, los ultimos dos dias el anciano la habia golpeado de nuevo con esa vara porque no podia bailar como las demas gitanas, le costaba mucho coordinar sus movimientos como ellas, y ahora se escondio en una de las carretas aguantando las ganas de llorar, esa noche seria luna llena y le dio miedo recordar la advertencia de Esther ¿que le iban a hacer?

-papi...

-¡aqui estas bastarda!-dijo una voz masculina que la tomo del cabello para obligarla a salir de la carreta era el gitano Satan quien en mas de una ocasion aprovechaba para hacerla llorar y enseñarle quien mandaba pero respetando la tradicion de su gente de viaje esperando hasta la luna llena.-¡¿crees que tenemos tu tiempo?! ahora mismo iras a cantarle a la audiencia.-dijo tomandole la cara con su enorme mano estrujandola.-ya terminando convencere al anciano de que yo gane la subasta.-y sin mas la obligo a caminar hasta la fogata al aire libre cerca del pueblo al que habian llegado con tal de obtener ganancia.

habia Españoles curiosos, Criollos, mestizos, mulatos, Zambos*, castizosos* y africanos a observa el espectaculo de los gitanos, los objetos que vendian, sus predicicones futuristas y las gitanas bailando permitiendole a los hombres con el libido alto echarse el conocido taco de ojo.

-bien chicas, debemos empezar.-dijo Esther mirando a las demas, convencio de que primero Fernanda le ayudara con su clientela, les leeria la mano y sirve que ella aprendia.

pero el plan era otro.

-debe cuidar mas su salud señor.-le dijo Esther despues de predecirle el futuro a un portador de espuelas.-su corazon se debilita rapidamente..mientras al lado Fernanda observaba como se hacia, aprendia rapido ya entendia un poco de la llamada linea de la vida. incluso tenia notas que la gitana-criolla le habia regalado, con la promesa de que aprenderia a leer. Cosa que prometio sin dudarlo.

-morena.-le llamo Satan a Esther tomando el hombro de la niña.-es tiempo de llevarme a la mocosa, le toca bailar.

-entiendo.-dijo con una sonrisa inocente mientras servia algo de te.-pero antes toma esto, aumentara tu virilidad en poco tiempo ¿eso quieres no? vamos Satan no soy tonta.-dijo jugando con el bigote del gitano, este tomo el te sin pensarlo y lo tomo de un solo trago.

-ahora vamonos mocosa insolente.-dijo mientras empezaba a bostezar, se alejaron del puesto de Esther y esta sonriente empezo a cerrar para empacar.

-no llegaras ni con el anciano Satan querido, esta es mi revancha.

-¡camina leprosa parece que no comes!-se burlo el gitano obligando a Fernanda a caminar mas rapido de lo que sus pies realmente podian, pero la realidad es que la vista se le nublaba y temia que la niña se diera cuenta y pudiera escapar

-señor entienda, tengo sueño estoy cansada, tengo hambre no me dan de comer soy muy gruñones...-empezaba a quejarse la mestiza, pero Satan solo escuchaba eco, solamente eco al final se desplomo al suelo asustando a Fernanda.-wow... ya se murio.

-no se murio pequeña.-le dijo Esther tomandola de los hombros asustandola.-toma.-dijo dandole sus viejos harapos mas un nuevo cambio de ropa sencillo, nada que ver con ropas gitanas.-pontelas rapido, a todos les di somniferos en te cantidades menores pero no tardan en dormirse, no tenemos tiempo corre.

Fernanda tomo las ropas y corrio a esconderse entre los arboles para dejar de lado la extravagante ropa llena de lentejuelas y volver a ser la humilde Fernanda, la mestiza que vivia mendigando en las calles.-ya estoy lista señorita Esther -aviso cuando regreso al lado de la joven que dejo de lado su apariencia gitana y tomo un sencillo vestido blanco-¿nos vamos?

-¡no iran a ningun lado!-exclamo una voz grave detras de ellas, empujo a Esther y tomo del brazo a la niña.-¡¿creyeron que su truco de sofniferos funcionaria conmigo?! par de bastardas miserables, pero tu no se va hasta que me apodere de tu inocen... cia.-quedando estatico cayo estrepitosamente al suelo revelando que Esther le habia clavado un cuchillo en el craneo, matandolo en el acto.

-Esther... mato a ese hombre.

-no es la primera vez, este hombre me violo a mis 14 años y ahora con 16 estoy decidida a recuperar mi vida, no iba a permitir que repitiera la historia contigo.-dijo con deje de furia observando el cadaver, te llevo al sendero y buscamos el siguiente pueblo, ahi buscamos a nuestras familias.

-esta bien señorita Esther.-dijo Fernanda sonriendo sinceramente desde que habia llegado con los gitanos, ahora podria reunirse con su padre.-ya vamonos no vayan a despertar.

-me leiste la mente, vamonos rapido.-y sin mas corrieron lejos del lugar perdiendose en las sombras de la noxche iluminada con la luz de la luna. seguidos de una silueta oscura.

**Presente**

-y Esther se mancho las manos de sangre nuevamente, solo para evitar que me pasara lo mismo que ella.-dijo Fernanda mirando al cielo pensando ¿que haria Muerte con el alma de su amiga Esther?-esa mujer criolla no era como otros que conoci, ella si era buena, psicopata al final pero buena persona.

-entonces las dos escaparon adentrandose en el bosque.-aseguro Jack sacandose la cabeza.

-asi es Frost, lo mas interesante despues es que nos quizo comer un jaguar, andabamos cerca de tierras Mayas y yo ni en cuenta.

-¿como se salvaron de un felino salvaje?

-no lo se, lo mire, solo lo mire asustada pero calmandome, de poco en poco al final solo se fue.-susurro mirando a la nada, a los arboles, al suelo, al cielo estrellado sin nubes de lluvia,como si Storm jamas hubiera aparecido en esa zona.-al principio no entendia pero conforme crecia y aprendia mas, supe que aquel anciano lo que queria era ganar dinero a cambio de que me violaran. de no ser por Esther eso habria pasado y viviendo el resto de mis dias como una amargada gitana.

-pero eso no paso no tienes... no tenias que contarme eso...

-al contrario Jack, si tenia, ese recuerdo es primordial para un acontecimiento futuro.

-¿y que paso despues de que esa tal Esther y tu escaparon de los gitanos?-pregunto Jack prefiriendo cambiar de tema, aunque no hizo mucha diferencia.

-eres demasiado curioso ¿verdad Frost?-dijo Fernanda con una sonrisa burlesca.

-y ademas amante de las bromas.-respondio Jack con la sonrisa y alegria que lo caracterizaba.

-eres un loco... a ver...

* * *

**notas**

**Zambo: descendiente de africanos y amerindios**

**castizo: descendiente de mestizos y españoles**

**y le dejo hasta aqui ¿que opinan de los hechos? **

**Spring: en mi opinion te golpearan**

**yo: no si acaso a ti, causaste una revolucion, te llevas un bebe sin permiso y sacaste de quicio a mas de uno en Deviantart. **

**spring: pero yo...yo... me declaro culpable jejeje**

**yo: ... en fin como me la pegaron les dejo unas Pd.**

**pd. ¿que opinan de el anciano, de Esther y del gitano Satan?**

**pd2. se le acuso a Fernanda de robarle al espiritu de las tormentas ¿sus conclusiones de los hechos? al que se acerca mas se gana un chocoflan **

**pd3. siguiendo el ejemplo de unas autoras que respeto y admiro ¿que opening sugieren para este fic? tengo un par de ideas pero sepa la bola porque creo nada que ver jejeje**

**esto es todo, hasta la proxima actualizacion n.n**


	5. El reencuentro

**y regreso con un nuevo capitulo de la historia, recien salido del horno, espero sea de su agrado y si no pues tambien XD**

* * *

_y la inocencia sonrio con sinceridad_

**Capitulo 5: El reencuentro**

**siglos atras**

-Fernanda... pequeña despierta.-susurro Esther zarandeando un poco a la menor, esta despertaba de poco en poco, habia sido una noche muy larga.-ya es de dia, es hora de desayunar; ven encontre huevos y ya casi estan listos-la niña se reincorporo y estirando los brazos mientras bostezaba.

-Esther... tengo sueño.-dijo volviendose a recostar en el suelo. pero la mayor la tomo en brazos y la cargo hasta una improvisada fogata.

-anda no seas holgazana, tienes que comer bien para que crezcas grande y fuerte.-dijo mientras le tendia una hoja con un huevo cocido de codorniz, Fernanda lo tomo sin muchos animos y empezo a comer como si su vida dependiera de ello.-¿no que no tenias hambre?

-es que aprendi a controlarla, aunque no quiera decir que no sienta-eso le encogio el corazon a Esther, ningun niño deberia pasar hambre.

-no pensemos cosas tristes.-dijo con una sonrisa.-estamos cerca de la Villa Rica de la Vera Cruz, ahi buscaremos a tu papa, esto animo de sobremanera a Fernanda y como si tuviera supervelocidad se acabo lo que quedaba de su desayuno, se levanto, tomo las cosas de Esther y sonriendo la levanto la levanto como pudo.

-¿que esperamos? vamos Esther vamonos que quiero ver a mi papa y decirle que eres una especie de heroina vamos-dijo empujandola sin tener exito, para tener 10 años era demasiado pequeña que aparentaba menos.

-tranquila apenas amanecio, pero tienes razon hay que aprovechar la luz de dia... vamonos.

**Presente**

-en ese entonces nunca habia ido a la Vera Cruz, ahora solo es Veracruz, una ciudad muy bonita, cerca del mar, ahi llego Cortez fundando su primera ciudad... no estabamos tan lejos pero como en ese momento estaba tan emocionada por ver a mi papa que tardamos un poco mas.-explico Fernanda con una mirada nostalgica.

-llegaste a admirar a Esther ¿verdad?-pregunto Jack y esta asintio.

-Jack yo fui hija unigénita, me hubiera gustado tener hermanos, aunque amaba a mi papa, sentia que estabamos solos. Esther se volvio como mi hermana mayor.-confeso mirando a la luna, fruncio el ceño, sabia que ese dia MIM estaba escuchando-lo ironico es lo que paso despues Paleta andante.

-¿de que hablas?-pregunto recibiendo un poco de lodo en la cara-¡Fernanda! ¡¿que te pasa?!

-era para ver que pusieras atencion... y como siempre eres un despistado Frost con razon Aster te gana en esas carreras que hacen.

-¿como sabes...?

-Tooth, dice que una vez hiciste trampa congelando el tramo que recorria el canguro mutante de pascua-dijo haciendole burla a un sorprendido Jack.

-¿porque le cuentas todo a Tooth y Sandman? hasta parecen tus confidentes.

-porque North es como un padre que te abraza hasta sacarte el aire, y tratandose de los mas cercanos tiende a comportarse agresivo con sus espadas locas y Aster es un Pooka gruñon y eso que lo veo mas seguido para planear la llegada de la primavera y la pascua ¡por MIM piensale tantito Jack!

-¡¿me vas a seguir contando o me vas a regañar?!-reclamo congelando el suelo alrededor de ellos provocando que la pelinegra se resbalara.-ups...

-te seguira contando nomas para que te calles-dijo gruñendo por lo bajo.-idiota.. en fin... poco antes de llegar a la entrada de la ciudad...

**Siglos atras**

-Esther.-le llamo Fernanda asustada.-siento cosas.-dijo mirando alrededor como si se sintiera acorralada.

-¿acaso ves gente muerta-bromeo por lo bajo.

-no... nos observan... algo me lo dice, en mi panza-dijo sosteniendo su estomago. Esther solo se limito a reirse.-ademas ese arbol se ve extraño... ¿porque te ries de mi?

-lo siento pequeña no puedo evitarlo.-pero Esther se detuvo en seco, poniendo atencion, Fernanda no habia enloquecido, habia escuchado crujir una rama.-Fernandita... corre a la entrada de la ciudad, nos veremos ahi y...-una fogura encapuchada se abalanza sobre la mujer para forcejear en el suelo, Esther responde con un golpe bajo para inmovilizar al agresor.-¡Corre!-exclamo tratando de evitar los zarpazos del hombre, y cuando en un golpe fallido la gitana le quito la capucha Fernanda abrio los ojos asustada.

-¡BASTA!-ambas personas se detuvieron y Fernanda corrio hacia el hombre.-¡papi!-dijo corriendo al mestizo quien la recibio en un fuerte abrazo.

-¿papi?

-papa no le pegues a Esther-le pidio la menor dejando confundido a Gonzalo.-ella me salvo de los gitanos, dijeron que me iban a sutasbar.

-subastar Fernanda-dijo Esther acercandose al mayor.-le prometi a esta niña que la regresaria con su padre y parece que el padre vino a ella.-dijo con una leve sonrisa.-Fernanda tiene suerte, a muchos padres no les importa el futuro de sus propios hijos, dudo que los mios siquiera me buscaran.

-un padre no abandonaria a sus hijos, no sabiendo que son el tesoro mas preciado.-aseguro Gonzalo con melancolia.

-el problema es que muchos padres no lo saben, y cuando se enteran ya es muy tarde, ahora que estan juntos, puedo desearles que la fortuna los acompañe.-dijo empezando a retirarse, pero Fernanda se bajo de los brazos de su papa para abrazar a Esther sorprendiendola.

-¿ya te vas?-dijo como si fuera a llorar, esta se arrodillo a su tamaño y la tomo del hombro.

-la Nueva España puede ser un lugar muy grande para ti, aun eres pequeña, pero descubriras que en realidad el mundo es muy pequeño, ademas tambien quiero buscar a mi familia y ver si aun me recuerda.

-¿quienes son tus papas?-pregunto Fernanda.

-son unos duques, yo los recuerdo algo estirados y mandones pero buenas personas, excepto mi hermano mayor, el si es un machista. la familia de la Borbolla y Ruiz.

-es un nombre muy raro.

-hay muchos mas raros hija.-dijo Gonzalo acercandose.-¿segura no quieres ayuda muchacha? ya ayudo a mi hija y hasta la cuido, déjenos echarle la mano a encontrar a sus padres.

-gracias señor, pero es mala idea, son mestizos y en mi familia son muy racistas, no quiero que les hagan el feo por muy educados que sean. ademas esta pequeñita me volvera a ver.-dijo revolviendole el cabello.-puedo acompañarlos hasta Vera Cruz, podria encontrar algo mas estable y poder mantenerla, ya la cheque, se aguanta el hambre.

-lo sabia, pero nunca lo admite.-dijo Gonzalo logrando que Fernanda hiciera un puchero, la habian delatado.

-conozco a unas personas en aquella ciudad que los pueden ayudar, fue una ventaja de que me robaran tambien los gitanos; vamos yo los guio.

**Presente.**

-llegando a la ciudad mi papa consiguio el trabajo de comerciante, uno que mantuvo por muchos años. nos asentamos cerca de la playa y por fin me senti un espiritu libre-dijo dejandose caer al suelo en caida libre.-ouch.

-espero eso durara mucho.-comento Jack animado de ver a su amiga sonreir despues de bastante rato, a pesar de que Storm arruino el dia terminar con un buen final de un recuerdo es algo valioso.

-unos años hasta que cumpli unos 14 años que llego la hambruna, coincidió con el tiempo que algunos bandidos hacian de las suyas sin mencionar que los hacendados de esa region le hacian la vida imposible a los esclavos. muchos mestixos terminaron a manos de la santa inquisicion; sentenciarlos a muerte en publico o en privado, o incluso a las minas del norte, nadie dura ni una semana ahi, si logras eso es un milagro u obra del demonio como ellos decia.-se burlo como si recordara algo que tuviera que ver.

-¿porque siento que hiciste travesuras en ese tiempo?

-travesuras no, justicia. me entere de algunas cosas, encubri otras. me burle de un par de sacerdotes despotas. y un par de cicatrices de pelea, me volvi bastante salvaje en ese tiempo.

\- chica salvaje ¿eh? ¿quien es la loca ahora? -dijo dandole un codazo.

\- pero te dire mañana... es mas, ire a tomar el Te con Tooth ella muy amablemente me invito y Sandman tambien ira, te sigo contando en el palacio de los dientes ¿aceptas hielera andante?-dijo tendiendole la mano a modo de sellar un trato y este decidido la tomo.

-tenemos un trato flor de pantano

-idiota

.

.

.

Desde la ciudad dorada, especificamente en la luna, se encontraba aquel ser que observaba todo en el mundo, en especial a sus espiritus, MIM se quedo reflexionando respecto al relato que acaba de escuchar.

-otro recuerdo.-dijo cansado, presentia que algo malo iba a pasar, y temia que no fuera solo contra el o sus queridos espiritus, esto era mas grande, fue cuando un Icario aparecio delante de el asustandolo.

-lo siento MIM no quise asustarle.-se disculpo.

-¿te envio Palutena verdad?-directo al grano.

-me envio una carta, de parte de ella y otra de parte de Hades.

-¿Hades? por la luna.-dijo recibiendo las cartas, sin mas al alzar la vista para agradecerle el Icario ya no estaba.-veamos.-abrio la carta de Palutena para recibir una noticia.-problemas en el Multi-universo, reunion de los dioses proximamente, se discutira sobre el observador Vacio y una solucion contra las fallas y los conflictos generados a partir del conflicto contra "Law"... ¿porque?-dijo lamentandose dejandose caer en su trono, sentia que les habia fallado a todos.-y pensar que Law no era asi, incluso Bruno no se habria convertido en Tabuu de no ser porque los dioses, todos nosotros fuimos unos idiotas, Palutena...Eter, ellos tenian razon y en su terquedad, esto puede ponerse peor.-y miro a la tierra observando como Fernanda Spring obligaba a Jack Frost a irse casi a patadas.-se que no te molesto el hecho de olvidar tu vida, fue el hecho de hacerte olvidar a esas personas que tanto quisiste. lo siento pero en el momento era necesario.-sin mas decidio leer la otra carta de parte de Hades.- hombre de la luna si es que asi te haces llamar, te has puesto tan melancolico y dramatico que te has puesto peor que la autora de esta historia atentamente Hades-este solo nego con la cabeza.- Tenia que ser Hades...

**proximo capitulo: Flor Salvaje**

* * *

**y hasta aqui se termino el capitulo mis estimados y queridos lectores. **

**pd. ¿que opinan de como se encontraron por fin Fernanda y su papa? esa manera de conocerse ¡a golpes! XD**

**pd2. tendremos mas oyentes ademas de Jack y MIM ¿quieren Te de Tooth?**

**pd3. se nos puso melancolico MIM con la carta de Palutena ¿y que con Hades? **

**pd4. pense en uno que otro Omake en algunos capitulos futuros ¿que opinan? **

**creo es todo, hasta pronto**


	6. Flor Salvaje

**y no se como ni cuando, llego con esto, un capitulo medio raro... y no me tarde en actualizar eso es bueno XD okya antes de que otra cosa pase...**

**disfrutenlo n.n**

* * *

_y la inocencia se volvio terquedad y orgullo_

**capitulo 6: Flor Salvaje**

Fernanda Spring, el espiritu de la primavera. el nombre era conocido, una joven espiritu terca, orgullosa, obstinada, algo cabezota e incluso una demente sin escrupulos.

hasta cierto punto tenian razon.

pero de eso a truncarle el trabajo con maña era otro asunto.

-¡Summer! ¡¿cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no subas de mas la temperatura con tus poderes de fuego y chispas raras que haces?!-le recrimino la chica a otro espiritu que vestia con algo parecido a una camisa sencilla y una especie de bermuda para el verano.-¡¿no ves el daño que haces?! ¡amenazas el equilibrio natural estupido!

-exageras mucho Spring, mi control sobre el fuego no deberia afectarte en absoluto ¿o que? ¿quieres terminar en otra jaula de fuego? oh espera, no es buena idea, creo que por ahi siguen las ultimas quemaduras, mas deforme no podias quedar querida-Fernanda enrojecida del colera hizo que creciera una planta carnivora gigante que se comio a Summer y este trataba de quemarla desde adentro.- el espiritu del verano, tu como muchos otros me hacen a un lado... neh uno se acostumbra, si Jack pudo ¿porque yo no?-dijo mientras se alejaba.

-¡maldita ramera sacame de tu horrorosa planta de mierda!-gritaba y maldecia mientras la pobre planta era quemada desde adentro

**El palacio de los dientes.**

un hombre hecho de arena dorada flotaba cerca de una hada que tenia apariencia de colibri que juntaba todo un juego de te para varias "personas" el hombrecito hacia varias imagenes sobre su cabeza rapidamente, pero la mujer casi lo estaba ignorando, hasta que un hada mucho mas pequeña pero igual a la mayor se acerco a ver que se le ofrecia. estuvieron platicando mientras observaba a la ataereada hada de los dientes y a las miles de haditas trabajando en la recoleccion de dientes.

-¡Sandy! ¡no encuentro la tetera y Fernanda vendra pronto! sin tetera no habra Te.-decia mientras un ente aparecia detras de ella asustandola poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-¿buscabas esto Tooth? -dijo el espiritu del invierno mientra depositaba la tetera en sus manos.

-Jack me asustaste.

-creo tu asustaste mas a Sandman, note que llevaba bastante tiempo llamando tu atencion para ver si te ayudaba y como no le hacias caso aqui estoy.

-lo siento Sandy-se disculpo esta apenada y este solo sonrio.-Jack ¿viste a Fernanda mientras venias?

-no la veo desde ayer, de hecho fue ella quien me invito.-dijo como si nada.

-que bueno porque yo se lo pedi, ven siéntate.-y asi entre todos con Tooth ya no tan nerviosa prepararon lo que faltaba para la reunion, solo faltaba otro invitado.

-¡ya llegue!-exclamo una tercera voz que salia de una flor que surgio del suelo, si el espiritu de la primavera volaba o no; nadie sabia, es mas creo ni ella misma lo sabe. Nunca se ha dedicado a la exploracion de sus propios poderes con dedicacion y esmero, temia crear un caos, mas del que ya solia provocar.

-ya llego la mujer de la selva.-brome Jack mientras le agregaba demasiada azucar a su Te, solo para recibir un fuerte puñetazo en su hombro por parte del espiritu de la primavera.

-lamento la demora, tuve cosas que hacer.-dijo como si nada pero su mirada era tan seria, que a Sandman no podia engañar.

_-¿quien fue esta vez?_-pregunto Sandman serio, sabia que cada vez que decia algo asi era porque tuvo conflictos con otro espiritu.

-ay bien, Summer Fire de Blair.-dijo de mala gana.-se le hizo gracioso aumentar la temperatura global, otra vez.

-pero si apenas ayer fue Storm quien...¡OUCH!-ante la falta de discreción de Jack, Fernanda habia pisado su pie como nunca nadie se lo habia pisado.

-maldito seas Frost eso no se discute.-le susurro enfurecida.

_-Fernanda esto no puede seguir asi._

-podemos hablarlo tambien con North y Aster...-Tooth no pudo continuar porque Fernanda habia escupido el trago de Te que habia tomado. tosiendo desesperadamente por recuperar el aire.

-no es por ofender pero ¿enloquecieron? si ese par se mete sera peor, todos sabemos porque me tratan asi alla afuera, y no es por ser una traviesa como Frost; a el lo respetan mas.

-eso no es cierto, estuve solo por 300 años.

-¡y a mi me han linchado por 238 años!-un par de latigos de arena dorada los envolvio a ambos, Sandman amenazaba con dormirlos si no se comportaban como debian.-lo sentimos.-dijeron ambos.

-¿238? crei que tenias 220 Fernanda-dijo Tooth.

-estoy contando mis años humanos Toothiana-dijo esta como si nada provocando que el hada de los dientes se sorprendieran.-¿que?

-eso me recuerda ¿cual es el recuerdo de hoy amiga?-pregunto Jack curioso haciendo gruñir a Fernanda.

-¿recuerdos?-preguntaron Tooth y Sandy a su manera.

-bien... ya que... le decia a Jack sobre mi vida humana.. y estuve por empezar a relatar mis aventuras a los 14 años de edad, cuando la hambruna y la desesperacion estaban a limite en Vera Cruz... empezare con...

**Siglos atras**

en la Villa Rica de la Vera Cruz, todo parecia ser una ciudad costeña tranquila, pero en realidad era una faceta mentirosa y sucia.

habia aumentado el pedido de esclavos a las minas del norte, y solian ser bandidos sentenciados a muerte, y de ahi una figura encapuchada estaba huyendo de varios soldados españoles, al parecer les habia robado un par de cosas. y tenia la parte del hombro izquierdo estaba ensangrentado.

-¡vuelve ladron en nombre del virrey!-gritaban los soldados mientras seguia al fugitivo hasta la playa mientras le disparaban con sus cañones y escopetas, y siguieron asi hasta que le perdieron la vista por los arboles, ahi la figura empezaba a desvestirse mientras se escondia en una cueva cercana, cambiaba sucios ropajes y harapos de bandido, se vendaba la herida con hojas y se colocaba un sencillo vestido de mujer de pueblo pesquero, enterro los ropajes, salio como si nada y se topo con los soldados.-¡tu muchacha? ¡¿donde esta el leproso?!

-se fue por alla buen hombre.-dijo señalando en direccion al sur estos sin mas corrieron hacia alla dejando a la chica sonriente.-grupo de idiotas, no pueden identificar a unos mestizos de otros.-dijo quejandose de su herida.-porque tenian que usar esas armas que escupen fuego y trueno AAY-se quejo mientras el hombro del vestido se empezaba a llenar de sangre-papa me matara.

.

.

.

-¿se puede saber que fue esta vez? -pregunto Gonzalo cruzandose de brazos mientras la hija de su jefe curaba el hombro de la joven.

-es que... ocurrio algo gracioso papa en serio-dijo tratando de ganar tiempo en vano, solo podia confesar- el verdadero ladron fue un chico mulato de 8 años, lo iban a matar y soy mas rapida, le propuse cambiar papeles, iba vestida con mi disfraz de chico no habria problema, tome el saco vacio y el chico se llevo la comida, me fui corriendo al bosque y empezaron... los disparos y...

-¡¿disparos?! ¡Fernanda! ¡¿que te dije de provocar a los soldados del Virrey?!

-bueno papa no podia dejar que le hicieran algo al chico, escucha.-dijo levantandose bruscamente pero la joven de nombre Valeria, la obligo a volverse a sentar en la cama para terminar la curacion.-Nueva España se hunde cada vez mas papa.

-lo se mi pequeño retoño.-dijo melancolico mientras besaba la frente de su hija.-pero no me arriesgare a perderte por tu instinto de justicia. Hablaremos despues tengo trabajo.-dijo mientras se iba.

-no esta molesto Fernanda.-dijo Valentina, la chica de 20 años.-se preocupa por ti, eres lo unico que tiene, no quiere perderte, si el pudiera te meteria en una cajita de cristal para que nada te lastime.

-lo entiendo Val, peor no puedo cruzarme de brazos... ya estan tan desesperados por trabajadores en las minas que empezaron a enviar niños ladrones y de las calles.

-¿que?

-en serio, yo vi una carreta con ese destino llena de muchachos de no mas de 13 años ¿sabes que significa? la Santa inquisicion esta condenando a muerte incluso a los sospechosos sin pruebas.

-eso lo han hecho siempre...

-¡es distinto a otras veces!los juicios ya no existen ahi, te condenan y ya, mucho mas. a este paso sera territorio de Gachupines sin siquiera esclavos.

-Fernanda...

-ni los indios como ellos lo savan se salvaran, algo me lo dice hasta sus hijos nacidos aqui seran menospreciados, si puedo hacer algo lo voy a hacer.

-ya basta ¿te estas escuchando? hablas de una guerra, revolucion.

-no me gustan las guerras, no tenemos que llegar a tanto, basta con abrirles los ojos, como no se todavia pero lo hare.

-realmente enloqueciste, al menos no estas como la vez que golpeaste a ese Criollo que queria darle una dote a tu padre a cambio de ti.-dijo Val mientras ajustaba con fuerza la venda causando un quejido de dolor de Fernanda-lo siento.

-tenia 12 años y ese sujeto era un anciano de unos 70 y dudo que solo me hiciera su dama de compañia, escucho historias en las calles Val, no soy mas que una leprosa impura para el mundo, ademas, ese golpe se lo merecia el anciano, jeje le sangro la nariz muy bonito.

-y despues sus nietos quisieron golpearte.

-y los perdi en el oceano, gracias a la practica del buceo, creo aun siguen perdidos en las olas ¿eso me hace una asesina?

-eso te hace una idiota demente.-dijo Valeria sin pelos en la lengua.

-me desvie del tema perdon.-se disculpo Fernanda sosteniendo su cabeza.

-ay Fernanda, a menos que seas española peninsular y de alta cuna jamas te tomaran en serio.-trato de hacerla reaccionar Valeria y hasta que le dio un golpe en la cabeza, Fernanda dejo de hablar de ideas de cambios drasticos ese dia.

**Presente.**

-ahi empezo mi larga travesia mientras dejaba de ser niña y me convertia en "mujer"-explico el espiritu de la primavera.-mi vida humana empezo a volverse un manojo de lios bastante enredoso.

-¿y aun tienes... ?-empezo Tooth pero no quizo terminar la pregunta por temor a una indiscrecion.

pues... no todas Tooth-explico.-solo las recientes que tenia poco antes de morir, ya sabes que MIM no puede hacer mucho en algunas cosas, me regreso la vida como espiritu, pero hay unas que ya no tenian remedio.-dijo tomando mas galletas y pastelillos de los que usualmente comia.

-¿Fernanda? ¿estas bien? te noto nerviosa.-confeso Sandman como siempre acostumbraba.

-fueron dos ataques de un dia para otro, por eso esta nerviosa.-dijo Jack sin tacto alguno.

-que amable eres Frost... se animo cuando varias haditas empezaron a picotearle para hacerle cosquillas, la pobre se rio tanto que se cayo de su silla al suelo muerta de risa.-y supieran al dia siguiente nada mejoro, pues el patron de mi padre.-dijo mientras se levantaba.-lo envio con un cargamento hasta la capital y como era de urgencia no me podia llevar esta vez, y sin papa vigilandome me meti en mas lios que nuca y ponganle que tenia que hacer mas comercios por alla se tardaria un par en meses en volver, en ese lapso de tiempo casi me muero.-dijo mientras crecia una raiz y la abrazaba.-ya pequeña raiz no pasa nada.

-¿que te condenaron a muerte o algo asi? -pregunto Jack burlandose.

-ah... muchas mas cosas de hecho jeje mejor les sigo contando...

**siglos atras**

Fernanda mucho mejor de sus heridas, con una coleta y con su disfraz de varon ya limpia caminaba tranquilamente, por las calles de Vera Cruz, hasta que noto que estaban pegando carteles y se acerco a ver de reojo, los mestizos no debian aprender a leer o mostrar conocimientos avanzados como medicina o ciencias pero si disimulaba perfectamente nada pasaria, cuando leyo lo que habia en el cartel mas el retrato hablado palidecia.

-rayos.-susurro mirando que era un retrato hablado suyo como varon. pero lo que noto es que habia facciones que no eran exactamente iguales.

-escuchaste, dice que el bandido regreso despues de varios años.-susurro uno de los soldados cerca de ahi, asi que Fernanda fingio ser un mendigo y se sento en el suelo con la cara cubierta.

-la ultima vez que lo vieron fue con una mujer, ese tipo ahora deberia ser un anciano, por lo que dicen es que ahora es inmortal, ahora dicen que es un chamaquillo eso es imposible.-y la conversacion se perdia conforme se alejaban.

-el bandido...-susurro Fernanda mientras releía el cartel- el mas buscado desde Cristo el bastardo* una generacion atras, llamado el leproso maldito es acusado de robo, chanaje, herejia, pirateria, basflemia, hurto y asesinato... ya ni saben que inventar.-se burlo la chica mientras le tapaban la cabeza con un costal de tela y de poco a poco se quedaba sin aire.

**continuara...**

* * *

**Cristo el bastardo: protagonista del libro de sangre azteca ambientada en los años a mediados del siglo XVll**

**y esto salio de un rato de estas escribiendo y pensando recien salido del horno como dicen por ahi. resolviendo una duda, este capitulo se llama Flor Salvaje porque es el verdadero inicio de sus travesias dementes de esta loca, aunque las respuesta fueron buenas ¿verdad Fer? ewe**

**spring: directo al grano mujer ¬¬**

**yo: cierto**

**pd. desde los 14 años ya tenia problemas con la ley, y falta todavia ¿que piensan de eso y que harian en sus zapatos? bueno si ella usara zapatos.**

**pd2. oh Summer esta loco y nos rostizara solo por hacerle una mal pasada ¬¬ como si el planeta no estuviera muy caliente ya. los espiritus estan locos**

**pd3. deje un par de pistas a futuro a ver quien las encuentra, se gana una galleta y un pure de manzana de parte de mi tocaya XD okno mala idea**

**pd4. un bandido que no envejece 0.0 eso ya es brujeria turururururu XD okno **

**pd5. **

**y creo que ya es todo**


	7. aquellas amistades que es una hermandad

** y regresando con una nueva actualizacion de la historia, disfrutenlo n.n**

* * *

_los amigos que tenemos son los hermanos que escogemos_

**capitulo 7: aquellas amistades que es una hermandad**

**Nueva España**

**Villa Rica de la Vera Cruz**

Fernanda forcejeaba contra aquel que le habia puesto la bolsa en la cabeza impidiendole ver, incluso olvidando que venia disfrazada de varon dejo de disimular su voz pero ya estaba desesperada. hasta que sintio que le quitaban la bolsa de a poco.

-sabes cuando eras mas pequeña eras mas cautelosa.-esa voz, femenina y aterciopelada, un poco mas madura pero era la misma, alzo la vista de a poco por la leve ceguera que le producia la luz sonrio al reconocer esa silueta por muy diferente que vistiera ahora, digna mujer de alta clase.

-¡Esther! ¡regresaste de España!- si, Esther la criolla que paso un tiempo como gitana despues de regresar a Fernanda con su padre, se quedo en la ciudad unos meses y despues fue a España a buscar a su familia, hace tres años y medio que no se veian.-no sabes cuanto me alegra verte.

-a mi tambien, y aunque uses ropa de varon te reconoceria a la distancia, ademas tu cabello es demasiado largo , si no lo cortaras cubrelo con lo que sea, muchos chiquillos como tu por muy largo lo tienen hasta los hombros.

-ay Esther.-dijo Fernanda a la par que la criolla la desamarraba, al parecer fue una leccion para estar mas atenta ¿la aprenderia? quien sabe.- pero me gusta mi cabello, la ropa es para despistar, ¿crees que no se lo que le hacen a las chicas en la calle? mientras no sea una española de alta cuna a las mujeres de las demas castas las violan sin piedad, sin importarles el dolor que les causen, y yo no quiero deshonrar asi a mi padre, por la calentura de un portador de espuelas.

-lo se chiquilla tonta-dijo Esther revolviendole el cabello.-aprende a controlar esos instintos de revolucion, la ira no siempre es buena. puede terminar envenenando tu alma, y tu eres demasiado buena para caer asi.

-ay Esther que cosas dices.-dice esta levantandose del suelo a la par que Esther le daba una especie de gorro para esconder un poco su cabello.-gracias.-lo toma y se lo coloca como puede.- ira... solo la siento de vez en cuando, pero sabes porque, debo ocultarme, portarme como si fuera basura.

-¿y si vemos a Angel?-pregunto Esther con una sonrisa.- es el unico gachupin que no odias, crecieron juntos aqui, te hara bien ver a los viejos amigos.

-eso no es posible, hace un año que se fue con su madre a España, con eso de que su padre es juez aqui no se podia ir por no recuerdo que asunto.

-pues ya volvio, llegamos en la misma embarcacion, vamos-dijo tomandola de la mano y encaminarse al palacio de justicia.

Angel Sanz de Santamaría era el hijo del juez principal de la Vera Cruz y zonas colindantes, la razon porque la historia no les recuerda es por situaciones que se mencionaran mas adelante, la razon por la que un niño peninsular era amigo de una mestiza era porque su madre era mas tolerante con los que eran diferentes, y eso quedo grabado en su primogenito, cuando tenia un mes de haber llegado a la ciudad, aun con 10 años y sin saber aun defenderse sola fue victima de las pedradas de muchas chicas de alta cuna, hasta que Angel notando esto intervino, eran buenos amigos desde entonces.

ambas corrieron rapidamente hacia el palacio de justicia, la corte de la ciudad, aunque era propiedad dela Santa Inquision, ellos eran los que en realidad se encargaban de los juicios, las sentencias y las ejecuciones, una cuadra antes se detuvieron, Esther le explico su plan y ambas caminaron con tranquilidad hasta la entrada donde dos soldados le impidieron el paso.

-asunto-dijeron ambos

-yo soy Esther De la borbolla y Ruiz y este muchacho es mi sirviente-dijo señalando a Fernanda disfrazada de hombre.

-tu mocoso, tu nombre-ordeno uno de ellos poniendola nerviosa, pero supo disimular tanto que pudo mostrar una falsa mascara de seguridad.- ¡rapido leproso tu nombre!

-yo..-se aclaro la garganta para hacerla un poco mas gruesa- yo soy Cornelio mi señor.

-queremos ver al joven Angel, mi madre y la suya son buenas amigas y me entere que recien volvio de la madre España.-ambos soldados se miraron y les permitieron el paso.

-adelante madame pero que el leproso no haga algo indebido o ira directo a prision-dijeron dandole el paso a ambas, sonrieron y caminaron hasta la entrada del lugar.

-su padre odia a los mestizos ¿que pasara cuando me vea?-pregunto Fernanda pensativa.- una vez escuche esas cosas feas que dijo de mi padre cuando vino a dejarle un encargo de su patron.

-manten la mentira "Cornelio" y que esta vez no te disparen.-dijo guiñandole el ojo

-entendido señorita.-dijo Fernanda con una leve sonrisa y entraron al lugar, era la primera vez que Fernanda entraba al enorme salon de la corte.-es muy grande...

-no, en España existen mas grandes, lo que pasa es que la ciudad no es muy grande.-se detienen cuando escuchan unos pasos.

-¿quien anda ahi?-pregunto un joven de tez blanca, cabello rubio y ojos azules, al parecer tendria unos 16 años de edad.

-Angel soy Esther.-dijo esta con una sonrisa acercandose para al final saludarse cortesmente, fue cuando Angel noto la presencia de un tercero.-¿quien es el muchacho?-Fernanda inflo los cachetes molesta y lo golpeo en el hombro.- ¡ouch! ¡¿que te..?!

-¡¿tan pronto te olvidas de los amigos?! grandisimo bobo.- el español le miro sorprendido, esa voz la reconoceria en cualquier parte.- siempre fuiste un olvidadizo Angel

-¿Fernanda? ¿eres tu?-dijo incredulo al verla con esas ropas, realmente era tan holgada que no se notaba que era en realidad una chica.

-no señor soy la virreina.-dijo sarcastica y le da un zape.- claro que soy Fernanda, misma cara, misma suciedad pero mas alta.

-que no eres sucia- dijeron ambos mayores.

-diganselo a su gente.-dice fingiendo estar ofendida y sonrie.- hay que salir los tres, fingiré ser su sirviente de ustedes ¿que dicen?

-yo, ahora no puedo.-dice Angel algo avergonzado.

-¿pasa algo que no sepamos Angel?-pregunto Esther.

\- mi padre... quiere que me vaya preparando para tomar su cargo a futuro. lo considero algo aburrido ya saben, no es mi estilo.-sonrie soberbiamente.

-¡Angel!- le llamo un hombre de mas 40 años con una tunica negra, era conocido como el maestro de la corte, pero el joven lo conocia como... papa.- ¿quienes nos visitan?

\- Esther de la Borbolla y ruiz y ... -Fernanda nego con la cabeza disimuladamente, el entendiendo siguio la mentira.- su sirviente.-el hombre mira con algo de recelo y desconfianza a la mestiza disfrazada de hombre.

-si, entiendo. Esther hace tiempo que no te veiamos, hace apenas unos años que regresaste al seno materno. debiste sufrir mucho al lado de esos salvajes, tu padre me escribio hace tiempo de eso.

-lo se señor Sanz de Santamaría.-dijo Esther con educacion seguida de una leve inclinacion.- mis padres me pusieron al tanto desde que termine en manos de los gitanos.

-entiendo, señorita Esther esta noche habla un a fiesta de gana para darle la bienvenida a mi hijo, esta invitada si usted gusta, mientras que usted y su... sirviente le muestre la ciudad a mi hijo hasta la noche, hubo muchos cambios en su ausencia.

-claro señor, en ese caso los acompañare un momento, debo ver a una vieja amiga, nos vemos en la noche.-despues de despedirse los tres salieron cautelosos pero empezaron a correr como alma que lleva el diablo hasta la plaza del lugar.

-tu padre aun es medio amargado.-dijo Esther riendo

-y muy racista ¿vieron como me miro? creo queria mandarme a la carcel solo por estar en su casa.-dijo Fernanda como si nada, el hecho de que la odiaran por ser mestiza se le empezaba a hacer costumbre, aunque no signifique que no le doliera.

-lo se asi es padre.-dijo Angel divertido.- y quiere que sea como el, esta loco si cree que sere un amargado.

-sera muchas cosas pero es tu papa.-dijo Fernanda, era normal que dijera algo asi, ella adora a su padre.

-en fin...- el joven no prosiguio porque al parecer algo llamo su atencion, ambas mujeres miraron a su misma direccion y notaron a una joven, por sus ropas era de alta cuna, española de tez blanca y ojos azules, capaz de llamar la atencion de cualquier hombre, miraron de nuevo a su amigo y por la sonrisa tonta que tenia aquella joven llamo su atencion.

-¿que haces aqui con nosotras bobo? ve a hablarle.-le animo Fernanda empujandolo para que fuera con la chica.

-¿que? Fernanda ¿estas loca? ni se quien es.

-creo por eso quiere que vayas Angel, minimo saber su nombre.- dijo Esther con una leve sonrisa asi que apoyo a la mestiza.

-¡esta bien! ahi voy.-dijo nervioso y con la respiracion agitada.- son un par de locas ustedes dos

-ya nos conocer ¿que te sorprende? -dijo Esther sonriendo de forma burlesca seguida de un pulgar arriba de Fernanda.

-ya muevete no seas gallina y hablale princesito.- dijo la mestiza como si nada dejando un poco molesto al chico.

-¡que no me digas princesito!-dijo caminando tembloro hacia la muchacha.

-¿lograra algo?-pregunto Fernanda.

-eso espero, es un buen chico.-contesto la criolla.

**Presente**

**Palacio de los dientes**

-entonces ¿entre Esther y tu hicieron que le hablara a esa chica?-pregunto Tooth tomando un poco de te.

-de hecho amiga.-dijo sonriente pero su mirada se ensombreció.- fue mi error.

-¿porque?- pregunto Jack sin entender a la par que comia mas galletas.

-la chica termino siendo una vil arpia sin escrupulos, por su culpa Esther, Angel y yo...- no pudo terminar la frase porque un portal se abrio dejandole el paso al regordete North con un saco que se agitaba.- ¡North!

_-¿que pasa viejo amigo?_ -pregunto Sandy

-Fernanda Spring.- dijo este como si fuera un padre a punto de regañar a sus hijos a la par que dejaba el saco en el suelo.- explica que le hiciste a Bunny.- en eso un conejo pequeño salio del saco moviendo su nariz, dejando a todos en shock pero a Jack muerto de risa.

-¡no te rias hielera andante!-recrimino Bunny.

-Fernanda... espero una respuesta.-recordo North.

-la broma en su cocina salio... mejor de lo que esperaba...-sonrio nerviosa- los libros de tu biblioteca me enseñaron como hacer una pocion que no recuerdo como se llama y pense... bueno... que Aster se reiria un rato.

-¡¿crees que me reire de esto niña hippie?!- le grito el conejo de pascua.

-no me esperaba ese efecto... secundario... lo siento conejo mutante.

-¿es reversible?-pregunto Tooth mirando a la criatura en un ataque de rabia.

-si solo esperen un rato y ya.-despues de eso Fer se le quedo mirando al molesto conejo y se le ablando el corazon.-¡es la cosita mas adorable!- lo carga como un bebe y lo abraza igual que a un peluche mientras este gruñia.

-¡no soy adorable! solo espera cuando recupere mi tamaño.

-callate, ahora seras un bebe ¡te pondre un pañal! -eso dejo como piedra a Bunny.-¡y un liston verde!

-¡no soy un bebe bajame ya Spring!

-am North.-le susurro el hada de los dientes.- debemos hablar de Storm Lightning y Summer Fire de Blair

-el espiritu de las tormentas y el espiritu del verano ¿otra vez...? -pregunto señalando a una joven Fernanda atacando al pequeño Bunny con cosquillas.

-si... Autumm el espiritu del otoño les llamo la atencion hace unos meses pero al parecer no escuchan.- North se le quedo pensando un momento.

-solo esperemos a que Aster recupere su tamaño normal, por ahora es hijo de la primavera.-dijo riendo al verlo siendo mimado como niño chiquito y a Jack y Sandy sonriendo por la escena.

**Omake.**

**¿los trineos cuentan con seguro?**

Fernanda y Jack estaban en el taller de North, al ser los mas jovenes de los espiritus a pesar de que habia 80 años de diferencia el espiritu de la navidad decidio transferirles sus conocimientos, y aunque era algo que aprovechaban... se aburrian rapido.

-y es por eso que mientras uno de ustedes trabaja en el hemisferio norte, el otro trabaja en el hemisferio sur- terminaba de explicar North como todo un maestro.

-pero North... eso ya lo sabiamos-dijo Jack empezando a congelar duendes para desaburrirse.

-North ¿podemos explorar el taller? queremos ver como los yetis hacen los juguetes, escuche que apenas diseñaste uno que...

-¿sin supervision? son demasiado traviesos.-aseguro revolviendoles el cabello a ambos- ustedes dos par de chiquillos no pueden corretear por ahi...-pero fue interrumpido estrepitosamente por uno de sus yetis que abrio la puerta de golpe, haciedolo enojar.-¡¿cuantas veces te he dicho que toques?!- el yeti se disculpo y dio el motivo de su visita.- ¿los duendes que? no de nuevo... ustedes dos esperen aqui.-y se fue cerrando la puerta. estos solo se miraron y sonrientes escaparon para explorar.

-¡viste la cara de los yetis cuando congellaste esos muñecos! jajajaja eso fue epico.- dijo Fernanda mientras corrian a los establos.

-deja eso, que tu planta rara Turquesa trato de morder a esos duendes...-y quedaron boquiabiertos cuando vieron a los renos siendo preparados para volar el trineo.- se me ocurre una idea... tu encargate de los de los renos... yo de los yetis.

-tenemos un trato paleta.

en poco tiempo un trineo rojo volaba descontrolado por todo el polo norte dando varias vuelteretas que termino chocando en la entrada del taller destrozando la puerta principal.

-¡esto no pasaria si me dejaras conducir!-reclamo Fernanda golpeando a Jack.

-¡eres muy pequeña para conducir! ¡ademas tu lo chocaste!

-¡tu manejabas a los renos idiota yo solo queria las riendas!- se insultaron a la par que empezaron a forcejeara cayendose del trineo hasta el suelo al igual que los hermanos peleoneros que jugaban a las luchas. hasta que North llego en escena. de ser humano le habria dado un infarto.

ahora entendia porque Bunny les prohibia la entrada a ambos al mismo tiempo. Eran un completo desastre.

* * *

**y hasta aqui XD ahora las Pd**

**pd. ¡Esther regreso! y tenemos un nuevo/viejo amigo **

**pd2. jajajaja eso de por ratos ser Fernanda y por otros ser "Cornelio" lo que tenia que hacer ella para pasar desapercibida **

**pd3. ¿que habra querido decir Fernanda respecto a esa chica? que fue tan malo que daño a los tres amigos y que con el papa de Angel ¬¬**

**pd4. ¡Bunny pequeño! XD y Fer siendo una mini mama **

**pd5. ¿que tal el omake? por eso eso ese par no conduce XD**

**bueno creo ya es todo, hasta la proxima actualizacion.**


	8. Un baile en un mundo de imitaciones

**y e medio del estres escolar les dejo un nuevo y extraño capitulo de esta historia, espero regularizarme proximamente por cuestion de los deberes y examanes**

**disfruten el capitulo**

**comenzamos**

* * *

_Vivimos en un mundo de imitaciones..._

**Capitulo 8: Un baile en un mundo de imitaciones**

¿Saben algo?

Una de las funciones del espíritu de la primavera, además de hacer crecer y florecer a las flores y las plantas en su estación (aunque hace un poco de su parte en las demás). Es algo que le gustaba mucho era; ser partera.

Si, así como lo leyeron, ayudaba a los animales a dar a luz.

A veces era un trabajo sucio incluso riesgoso por complicaciones que se presentan, pero adoraba hacerlo. Era como ser madre sin serlo jamás. Incluso Tooth opinión una vez; de haber vivido más tiempo, hubiera sido una buena madre.

Pero su vida termino de improvisto. Aunque a pesar de todo, ella si lo deseo antes, el cambiar su destino como cualquier otro pero ahora ya no, aprendió que eso la forjo para ser lo que era hoy

Y de eso estaba orgullosa.

**Sabana africana**

-a ver bonita, solo un poco más, ya está asomando la cabecita….-dijo el espíritu primaveral cubierta de un extraño líquido y de sangre, ahora ayudaba a una joven jirafa que estaba pariendo a su primera cría, razón por la que Fernanda decidió intervenir tomando a la cría de las patas delanteras para jalarla hacia el mundo.- vamos bebe ya es hora de nacer…-decía entre dientes, el parto se había alargado demasiado tiempo y eso la estaba preocupando.- oye el mundo no es tan feo cuando lo conoces bien así que animo bebe si se puede.- le decía a la criatura una y otra vez hasta que sintió que no había resistencia del otro lado y cayó al suelo con la cría y más liquido uterino y sangre.- ya nació…. ¡y es una niña! –exclamo al revisar el género.

La cría tambaleándose empezó a levantarse de manera torpe e insegura, pero poco después logró mantener el equilibrio, alzar su largo cuello y empezó a dirigirse a su madre quien empezó a lamerla para limpiarla, Fernanda al levantarse no pudo evitar sonreír por esta escena.- Johari felicidades ya eres mama… pero ¿Cómo se llamara tu bebe? –la recién nacida jirafa se acercó curiosa al espíritu primaveral quien pensó, pensó y pensó un nombre, hasta que chasqueo los dedos y sonrió.- tú serás Niara, la de grandes propósitos ¿te gusta? –La madre Johari se acercó para lamerle la cara a la chica quien reír con timidez.- de nada fue un placer.- dijo conforme miraba a la madre y a su bebe alejarse, fue cuando se miro a si misma, cubierta y embarrada de tierra, sangre y ese liquido.- necesito un baño…

-¡Spring! –la sorprendió un grito detrás de ella que la hizo caer el suelo por instinto, al alzar la vista noto que era Áster acompañado de Tooth

-oh… son ustedes…

-si, somos nosotros, los espíritus a los que les debes una explicación.-dijo este cruzándose de brazos.

-¡¿es por lo de la marmota verdad?! .-exclamo de repente.- Mira ni sabía que ahí era su casa, solo quise darle algo de vida y ya, ni siquiera esperaba que Turquesa apareciera y tratara de comérselo porque después lo vomito al parecer sabia feo no la culpo es un amargado ese roedor…

-no es por tu planta carnívora mascota o las muchas veces que Marmota se queja de ti y Jack…- dijo Tooth de manera cariñosa.

-nos enteramos del asunto con Summer y Storm, Autumm Jaypes tomara el asunto en sus manos.-dijo Bunny directo al grano como siempre

-¡¿Qué?! Ay no más problemas con ese par de bobos no…- dijo Spring dejando su cabeza golpear el suelo.- esos tontos ya eran parientes en vida ahora son el dúo dinámico que se cuidan la espalda entre si me fastidiaran la existencia. En vida eran primos hermanos esos dos ahora que son inmortales son peores según lo que me puse a investigar…

-¿mas?-preguntaron ambos perplejos.

-ellos saben que si un tercero se entera obviamente fui yo quien abrió la boca, Summer molesta por maldoso y por idiota, y Storm… pues sigue medio resentido por lo del cinturón de trueno aunque ya se aclaró todo ese asunto… creo –susurra mientras se queda pensando.

-ademas esta el asunto de tus memorias.-dijo Tooth pensativa, recordando la hora del te una semana tras.- mis hadas trabajaran hoy asi que… puedes contarnos.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-contigo no hay problema Toothiana, pero dudo que el conejo mutante quiera saber algo de mi pasado…-dijo Spring con cautela y algo de recelo, dudando de que el conejo de pascua escuchara de su vida.

-al contrario Spring, se cometieron demasiados errores contigo y con Jack.-dijo cruzándose de brazos.-ademas, debo conocer mejor a la fastidiosa espíritu con la que trabajo todos los años.

-esta bien… -dijo sacudiéndose un poco la suciedad, la cara de asco de ambos guardianes era evidente.- ¿Qué? ¿Nunca vieron a un espíritu cubierto de extraños liquidos?

-no…-susurraron ambos, Tooth carraspeo y dijo con voz queda.- pero te hace falta un baño… despues iremos a Burguess, al lago de Jack ¿te parece?-la joven espiritu pensó y asintió.

-esta bien mi emplumada amiga, y canguro mutante.-dijo burlándose del guardián lo cual logro sacándole una soberbia sonrisa.

-¡que no soy un canguro!- replico el pooka.

-ya los dos dejen de discutir, Spring ven conmigo te ayudare a quitarte la sangre seca y tu Aster, Sandman dijo que iria también, North quería pero esta demasiado ocupado por un lio de sus duendes.

-esta bien.-dijo este rodando los ojos.-nomas no tarden demasiado, Sandy dormirá si no se apresuran.

-hablas como Autumm, Aster, suficiente tengo con "el hermano mayor" de las estaciones, es un serio peor que tu.- eso no le cayo en gracia al mencionado, a veces Fernanda podía ser muy irrespetuosa cuanto quisiera.

-suficiente, las veo alla y ya saben.-golpeo el suelo dos veces abriéndose un agujero.-no se demoren de mas.-salto al interior para desaparecer dejando detrás una flor.

-si no fuera en porque sus labores son en primavera y tiene mucho que ver… le reclamaba esa parte.-dijo Fernanda a modo de broma señalando la flor.

-de por si Aster es… mucho mayor que tu, tendras tu cargo como espíritu estacional pero el derecho de antigüedad habla.-bromeo el hada mientras buscaban donde la chica podría ducharse.

**Dos horas después**

**Burguess**

-¿se tardaran mucho?-pregunto un muy aburrido Jack quien empezó a llenar de hielo y escarcha los arboles cercanos a su lago.

-les dije que no se demoraran.- dijo refunfuñando el Pooka mirando al guardian de los sueños dormitando en el aire.- Tooth jamas es impuntual, esto es cosa de Spring.

-pero ella tampoco es impuntual, cuando son las reuniones que a Autumm le gusta organizar.-empezo el albino con ironia.- ella es la primera en llegar, el que me supera de impuntual, es Summer Fire de Blair.

-lo cual nunca hubiera imaginado… hasta Storm es mas cumplido que el chico solecito.-dijo el canguro… digo Pooka sosteniendo uno de sus boomerangs. En eso un capullo surge de la tierra y salen de su interior una criatura alada y una joven con adornos florales en su cabello.- ya era hora.- dijo a modo de reclamo.

-oye conejo mutante trata de quitarte la sangre seca y el olor extraño despues de asistir a un parto y luego platicamos.-dijo con desdén la espíritu alzando sus mangas como si quisiera pelear pero sonríe dejándose caer en el lago congelado golpeando sin querer a Sandaman aturdiéndolo.- ¡lo siento mi regordete amigo! –dijo esta con una sonrisa llena de energía, este respondia su saludo como siempre, hasta que al ver las mangas remangadas de la holgada camiseta de su joven amiga noto algo extraño… en sus brazos

-¿Qué tienes ahí?-pregunto señalando los brazos, cuando esta las vio el pánico la invadio y se levanto con brusquedad del lago resbalando.

-¡no otra vez!- en eso se se levanto las mangas para inspeccionar sus brazos, habia marcas rojas

-¿que son esas marcas?-pregunto Jack notando que esta metia la cabeza en el interior para revisar algo, cuando la saco suspiro mas tranquila.

-al menos esa aun no se ve tanto.-susurro nerviosa acercándose a la orilla junto a ellos.- este… puedo explicarlo

-Spring.- la volvió a llamar Aster, llamando su atención.- ¿Qué son esas marcas? ¿No eres suicida verdad? –esta ofendida golpeo el suelo para que creciera una raíz y lo golpeara en la cabeza.

-no seas tonto conejo mutante.-reclamo.- es un viejo mal que me aqueja de vez en cuando… -susurro tomando aire y prosiguió.- mis recuerdos los recupere al poco tiempo de renacer y conforme pasaban los años entendí que cada ciertas fechas… ciertas marcas aparecen, las mas significativas, las que mas marcaron mi antiguo ser….

_-tiene que ver lo que nos contabas verdad, sobre tus amigos…_

-por ahí va la cosa Sandy.-dijo sentándose en una roca cerca e hizo memoria.- el maestro de la corte, el padre de Angel había dicho que haría una fiesta de gala para darle la bienvenida al princesito, y ese mismo dia había conocido a una joven de gran porte y fina estirpe.-dijo lo ultimo con una cara de asco.- mascara es todo… su nombre era Veronica Montes de Oca, jamas olvidare a ese monstruo…

**Siglos atrás**

**Villa Rica de la Vera Cruz.**

Cuando Angel hablo con la joven por iniciativa de su familia descubrio bastante, eran conocidos de su familia que no habían visto en mucho tiempo, al parecer habían vivido por un tiempo en Francia por motivos de negocios del padre de ella.

Querían saber si se podría arreglar su matrimonio con el joven Angel ya que la señorita Veronica ya era una mujer casadera.

-que mujer casadera ni que nada.-dijo una Fernanda de 14 años de edad y con ese traje que la hacia parecer niño.-eso de los matrimonios arreglados es una lata, no se porque hacen esas cosas, como si los hijos fueran una mercancía o algo asi eso es estúpido si me lo permites Esther.-recriminaba mientras caminaban en la calle en lo que hacían tiempo, Angel decidio verlas hasta el baile, lo que confundio a la joven fue que dijo que a "ambas" las veria ahí.

-mmm a veces creo que esos pensamientos te traerán problemas si los dices en voz alta, pero me alegra saber que tienes valor.-dijo tomándola de los hombros y observándola con detenimiento.- creo a ti si te quedaría…

-¿disculpa?-pregunto confundida la mestiza, desde que se separaron de Ángel su amiga actuaba raro.

-solo hace falta un baño, un cepillado de cabello y un pequeño retoque de colorete…

-Esther de que hablas…

-no hay tiempo, te haras pasar por mi prima en la fiesta de hoy.-la idea de Esther era curiosa ya que si descubrían a Fernanda era encarcelamiento inmediato.- seras Fernanda… no… hay que buscar otro nombre.-decia mientras literalmente arrastraba a la chica consigo mientras protestaba.- ¡ya se! ¡Serás Helena de la Borbolla y Ruiz!

-¡Esther no quiero cambiarme el nombre! ¡Suficiente tengo con fingir que soy Cornelio!-grito desesperada la mestiza, pero era tan menuda y Esther tenia mucho mas fuerza que ella, era como cargar una muñeca de trapo.

**Rato despues**

-esto es vergonzoso- dijo Fernanda mirándose frente al espejo con ese vestido de "princesita" y ese peinado que Esther le había mandado hacer, y su martirio, le habían pintado la cara y sin mencionar que estaba adornada con joyería.- Esther esto es mucho… no me siento como yo… y además si los invitados se enteran…

-si puedes fingir que eres un niño, puedes fingir ser una mujer de alcurnia.-dijo guiñándole un ojo.-hoy seras mi prima Helena

-¿no como Helena de Esparta verdad?-la pregunta que hacia la mestiza era curiosa porque los mestizos no debían tener ese tipo de información, mas la instruida para implementar la religión. Los "vastagos" no debían ser educados.

-no, dudo que sea el caso… es hora de irnos que el baile inicial va a comenzar.-le susurro mirándose al espejo junto a ella como si vieran un retrato de ellas mismas.

-no se bailar…

-eres de aprendizaje rápido Fernanda… lo demostraras esta noche

-te aprovechas de que mi padre esta en sus viajes de comercio para tratarme como tu muñequita de esas que se rompen si se caen.-dijo refunfuñando la joven

-calla, vámonos.-dijo tomándola del brazo para dirigirse al palacio de justicia.

**Con la velada empieza todo**

La familia Sanz de Santamaria estaban en medio del salón bailando un bello vals con la familia Montes de Oca a la vista de los invitados, incluso Ángel estaba bailando con una joven rubia de ojos del color del mar.

-siempre fue usted un gran bailarin Angel.-le susurro Veronica disfrutando de tan delicado vals.

-lo mismo digo de usted señorita Montes de Oca…

-titubeame, a fin y al cabo… nos conocemos de toda la vida.-dijo sonriendo mientras miraba de reojo a sus familias, debían estar poniéndose de acuerdo para el compromiso y Angel por casarse con la hija del conde Montes de Oca debía preparase pronto también.

-tienes razón, pero hace tiempo que no te veo, cambiaste mucho.-dijo dándole una ligera vuelta.

-miren quien lo dice.- dijo con una leve sonrisa.- tu estas mas apuesto…

Mientras la pareja llamaba la atención en medio del salón del baile en la entrada hacían acto de presencia dos mujeres, una mayor que la otra, aunque la menor estaba muriendo de nervios no lo demostraba, usaba de nuevo su mascara falsa de seguridad. – sigo sin entender porque ustedes dos quieren que este aquí…-dijo entre dientes la mestiza.

-sshh ahora eres mi prima Helena, solo sígueme la corriente.-dijo a la par que caminaban hacia el maestro de la corte y su esposa para hacer una leve reverencia en señal de respeto, esto Fernanda lo imitaba en silencio.

-me alegra que vinieras Esther, mi marido ya me hablo de ti cuando llegaste.-dijo animada la mujer, fue cuando notaron la presencia de la joven.- ¿y está linda niña?

-Helena, mi prima.-las presento Esther y "Helena" hizo la mejor reverencia que mejor pudo hacer.

-es un placer señorita.-dijo la joven ocultando su nerviosismo, la cara de la mujer lo decía todo.

-el favor que me hace tu primita Esther.-dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.- y que educada, parece una verdadera princesa.-Esther sonreía complacida mientras que la cara de Fernanda era de sorpresa.

Princesa, una mestiza que al parecer… podía actuar como una joven de alta clase. Fingir que tenía la educación suficiente para pasar desapercibida en este baile de gente con mascara de mentiras

-gracias señora Sanz de Santamaría, si nos disculpa… queremos ver a Ángel, escuchamos de su posible compromiso y quisiéramos felicitarlo.-dijo Esther en un tono respetuoso y se fue seguida de "Helena", una vez que se alejaron lo suficiente esta le susurro a la menor.- ¿no te lo dije? Lo haces muy bien princesa de los ladrones.-dijo con afán de molestarla un poco, funciono porque esta inflo los cachetes poniéndose roja del rostro a mas no poder.

-oye.-le susurro a modo de reclamo cuando notaron que el "princesito" bailaba de lo más alegre con aquella joven de la plaza y al parecer su nueva prometida.- si mínimo se quieren yo feliz de que se case.

-todos merecen amor en sus vidas, en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo pequeña, pero aun eres joven, en lo que llega el amor a tu vida trata de vivir alegre tu vida.- le aconsejo pensativa, como si presintiera algo, fue cuando recordó la lectura de mano que le realizo a Fernanda cuando estaba fue raptada por los gitanos cuatro años antes.

\- oye deberíamos movernos, estorbamos aquí.-le dijo la mestiza sacándola de sus pensamientos, fue cuando avanzaron a la pareja quienes dejaron de bailar cuando Ángel visualizo a las damas, una claramente era la dama de la Borbolla y Ruiz pero la otra chica… se le hacía familiar, no fue hasta que miro sus ojos que reconoció esa mirada.

-Ángel, aquí mi prima Helena y yo queríamos felicitarte por tu próxima boda, les deseo las mayores bendiciones a ambos.-dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia seguida de la más joven, fue cuando Ángel entendió la idea y siguió la corriente.

-les presento a mi prometida.-dijo tomando del brazo a la joven rubia de tez blanca.- Verónica Montes de Oca, la conozco desde niños, no creí que estuviéramos comprometidos algún día…

-pero lo bueno es que no conocemos, existen los matrimonios de personas que no se han visto jamás, pero mientras sean de la misma clase y se conozcan no hay problema, pero si son de clases bajas y marginados sería un pecado, las clases sociales jamás deberían mezclarse, Esther tuviste suerte de salvarte de los gitanos que te robaron.-dijo Verónica sonriente, se fijó en ambas mujeres con detenimiento, Esther una mujer mayor que ellos, la había escuchado mencionar, igual que una hermana mayor pero su defecto, la convivencia con los gitanos y los del bajo mundo.

Pero

Quien en verdad llamo su atención, fue la "prima" de Esther, aunque era un caso raro pero todos los españoles que la joven conocía tenían ojos grises o azules, pero esta chiquilla tenia ojos marrones, igual que "ellos" pero sonríe cálidamente, no podía decir nada aun.

-El mundo es libre señorita Montes de Oca, en mi opinión imponer la santa voluntad sobre los que están por debajo es un acto de crueldad si no se busca un beneficio social además utilizar a los que dicen que son marginados, nadie merece ser utilizado con fines egoístas y mucho menos ser despreciado por ser más sencillo y humilde.-aclaro "Helena" sacándole una sonrisa a Esther, pero una cara de disgusto en Verónica.

-entiendo pequeña Helena, pero dudo que una chiquilla como tu sepa la realidad del mundo, aquí manda el que tiene el poder, es todo.- dijo sonriente tomando del brazo a Ángel.- cariño ¿me das una vuelta por los alrededores? Tiene años que no venía a Nueva España…

-claro… ven Verónica es por aquí.-dijo para dirigirle una última mirada a sus amigas para alejarse.

-¿dije algo mal?-pregunto Fernanda confundida

-no pequeña… solo que a muchos no les gusta escuchar sus verdades… -dijo Esther pensativa y la tomo del brazo.- ven, te enseñare a bailar y con suerte encuentra a un chico.-dijo de manera burlona

-ay Esther no tienes remedio.-dijo Fernanda rodando los ojos mientras era arrastrada al centro del salón.

**Al día siguiente**

-no sé qué le ven las damas de alcurnia a esos vestidos… aprietan demasiado apenas podía respirar.- se decía a si misma Fernanda con su disfraz de varón para buscar algo de comer, su padre no estaba y no iba a mendigar solo le quedaba robar pero su conciencia batallaba con eso, lo único "decente" para comer fue un pan lleno de hongos.- es mejor que nada… uh.-y con cara de asco empezó a comer de ese trozo, al ver que no venía nadie se quitó el gorro esperando poder encontrar más comida y usarlo de bolsa.- al menos tendré algo en la panza que no sea hambre.-dijo saliendo del callejón donde estaba escondida y choco con una mujer por lo visto elegante.

-¡fíjate maldita leprosa!-chillo la mujer.

\- pololokayotl ichpokatl*-contesto Fernanda alejándose sin alzar la vista, sin saber que había chocado con una joven que la miraba inquisitoriamente.- no mires atrás… algo está mal… siento que algo malo pasara.-susurraba mientras se alejaba tratando de ser calmada.

-a ti… te he visto antes bastarda… esos ojos no son fáciles de olvidar.-susurro en voz alta y recordó el baile de gana la noche anterior.- oh… la "prima" de la joven de la borbolla y Ruiz… no es más que una vil leprosa… creo no sabes que usurpar el lugar de otro es delito castigado… aunque… -dijo pensativa mirando alrededor.- veamos tus intenciones, si es lo que creo… lo pagaras con creces perrita…

**Omake**

**La daga**

Fernanda Spring con 100 años de edad en ese entonces esperaba a Autumm en el paso de los volcanes en México ¿Por qué? Estaba castigada por pelear con Summer Fire de Blair otra vez, causando un incendio en la reunión, ahora debía acompañarlo en un día de campo para aprender sobre la historia de TODO alrededor, y como llevaba mucho tiempo ahí decidió investigar por su cuenta observando a lo lejos dos tumbas.

-los extraño.-susurro revisando entre los matorrales hasta encontrar un objeto afilado.- qué cosa tan curiosa… creo es lo que los humanos llaman… daga…-se decía a si misma inspeccionándola, no se veía oxidada ni nada estaba en buen estado, la cuestión es que, parecía estar cubierto de algo. Y lo miro con mayor detenimiento.- eso es…

-¿Spring?-le llamo Autumm sin poder encontrarla, ya temía rato buscándola.- a donde fue esta niña ¡spring! –En eso algo choco con el de manera estrepitosa, cuando pudo levantarse observo que era una totalmente alterada Fernanda Spring quien parecía estar en un ataque de nervios.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-la da…da…da…-decía señalando los matorrales animando al mayor a acercarse, cuando tomo el objeto alzo la ceja.

-es una daga.-dijo como si nada

-no… no es cualquier daga… esa daga es mala…-decía tratando de calmarse, Autumm entendiendo a donde quería llegar arrojo el arma a un lado lejos y se acercó a la menor.

-ya no está ¿ves? –Dijo mostrando sus manos.- mejor vamos a buscar a los demás; debemos discutir con Summer también.-esta asintió mirando a donde fue arrojada la daga y volvió a su expresión animada de siempre.

-¡el ultimo es un huevo podrido!-grito empezando a correr, seguida de un muy cansado espíritu otoñal.

* * *

**Pololokayotl ichpokatl: lenguaje náhuatl, significa perdón señorita**

**bueno me tarde por la mugrosa escuela (universidad seca cerebros) y como es tiempo de exámenes tal vez tarde para subir capítulos, aunque los dibujos en DeviantArt los hago entre clases XD y nunca acabo alguno ay ahora las pds!**

**Pd. Fernanda de partera desde tiempo no tan inmemoriales (aun es peque) y hasta nombres le pone jajajaja y sí que era sucio porque para tener que terminar cubierta de… ya saben jejeje debió encantarle tanto que no le importaba ese detalle.**

**Pd2. ¿Qué con las marcas? ¿Cuál es esa que dice la loca de las flores que esa aún no se ve tanto? Quien adivine así re-bien se gana un flan de mango.**

**Pd3. Primero es Fernanda, luego es Cornelio y al final es Helena –se mare-a se me revolvió el cerebro XD aunque se ve linda con vestido, aunque si apretaban las fajas en ese tiempo pff**

**Pd4. El nombre del capítulo lo dice todo jejeje y que tal hasta ahora Verónica la dama (se vale toda clase de opinión)**

**Pd5. Pan con hongos… eso si es valor con hambre :S no es bonito lo aseguro.**

**Pd6. Más que un Omake es una pista, medio sencillo y raro pero necesario, a ver si adivinan ese**

**Y es todo, nos leemos próximamente bye bye n.n**


	9. Arresto y Traición

**Y después de un periodo largo de exámenes y proyectos (aún siguen pero neh) les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia… querrán matar a más de uno aquí lo se**

**Nota:****Cuidado hay bromas sobre la política, sociedad y religión de aquí a futuro**

* * *

_El peor daño que en verdad nos puede lastimar viene de los seres que llegamos a apreciar_

**Capítulo 9: Arresto y Traición**

**Tiempo atrás**

**Villa Rica de la Vera Cruz**

-odio…comer pan con hongos-dijo entre dientes Fernanda con la cara de un tono verdoso metiendo la cabeza en unos arbustos, el pan con hongos obviamente le había caído mal.- ni modo… lo que tengo que hacer para… no morir de hambre… tlatlakatekolo*-dijo antes de regresar la poca comida que tenia en el estomago, ya una vez que se disipo la sensación trato de recuperar el aliento.- ¿Cómo papa y yo aguantamos tanto hasta ahora?

-no sabia que las chicas cambiaban de color.-eso la asusto tanto que la puso blanca, pero se puso roja de enfado al notar que el bromista sonreía con burla.- mi teoría es cierta, cambias de color más seguido que las veces que te bañas.

-¡Ángel!- dijo dándole un zape- para tu información, yo me baño dos veces al día en el mar, mucho más seguido que tú y tu gente, todos sabemos que no se bañan, se ponen ese aroma raro y ya

-se llama perfume Fernanda.-dijo Ángel sobándose la zona del golpe- oye para ser una enana golpeas duro… ouch

-no soy enana... y eso pasa cuando te crías en las calles y no es un palacio.- dice con sorna aunque el mayor sabía que ella solo estaba bromeando, aunque era deplorable ver como personas como ella tenían que vivir en la miseria.- en fin eso es lo de menos al final te acostumbras.

-dime por favor que ya no has robado.-le pidió con una mirada seria. Escucho rumores de que un muchacho menudo estuvo burlando a los soldados del ejército del Virrey y por como lo contaban sospechaba de cierta mestiza.

-define robar.-esa respuesta no le pareció al joven portador de espuelas.- bueno no robaba para mi ¿si? Hay niños que estan peor que yo, tienen que comer.

-esa parte la entiendo pero te arriesgas demasiado, incluso retomaste la estafa.

-eso fue porque ese sujeto quiso golpear con su latigo a unos niños de cinco años, además no fue estafa, si le lei la mano pero le dije media verdad ahora sigue buscando las riquezas que reparti por toda la ciudad

-eres una loca sin remedio.- dijo revolviendo su cabello.- por cierto ¿Qué fue todo eso de anoche?-pregunto demasiado serio.- de no ser porque fingias ser una dama creo le hubieras contestado mas feo a Veronica.

-yo… - empezó dudosa porque ella ni siquiera sabia el póquer.-sabes que usualmente trato bien a las personas al principio...

-porque eres demasiado buena, alma pura como diría Esther.

-pero algo tiene Veronica… que me empieza a incomodar…-dijo rascándose el mentón dejando a un pensativo Angel.

-como sea trata de que esto no cause problemas, al parecer es mi prometida y no quisiera que mi futura esposa y mi mejor amiga se pelearan.

-pero seria como mi cuñada ¿Qué eso no es normal?-dijo esta con una sonrisa y recibió un pequeño zape del mayor.- oye malvado eso dolio… ¿no te enseñaron a no golpear a una mujer?

-pero no eres una mujer eres una mocosa disfrazada de varon… ¿no te pondrás tu gorro raro? –comento tomándolo y pasándoselo a la chica.- al parecer Esther viajo a Francia pero te consiguió uno demasiado… pues… no se como decirlo.

-gracias Angel.- susurro acomodándose el cabello para finalmente colocarse el gorro.- esta cosa es útil, asi disimulo mas…

-vamos a la plaza, le dije a Esther que iríamos a verla y… comeras comida de verdad no esa cosa echada a perder...

-era un pan con hongos… oye cuando eres pobre e impuro debes improvisar… ay Angel no tienes remedio deberas.- dijo con una sonrisa mientras caminaban hacia la ciudad en busca de su amiga faltante

Ambos llegaron con bien siempre ella caminando atrás de el, jamas al lado no podían ser iguales, ahora se hacia pasar por un sirviente mas, algo que fue visto a lo lejos por unos ojos del color del mar, al parecer buscaban a alguien, pero al parecer iba acompañado de otra persona. Asi que decidio seguirlos de cerca, pero sin ser descubierta.

Una vez en la plaza encontraron a Esther observando los puestos con ojos curiosos, sonrio al ver a ambos amigos y se acerco a ellos para saludarlos correctamente, pues estaban en publico. Y de ahí fueron al bosque donde se encontraba una sencilla pero elegante cabaña de campo.

-¿y de quien es la casita?- pregunto Fernanda cuando abria la puerta y se asomaba de a poco para curiosear.

-es de Esther, un regalo despues de que regreso a España, aquí se esta quedando de hecho.-dijo Angel con una sonrisa, ahí si había calma, no como en su hogar que siempre hay quejas y peleas.

-bueno… hay chocolate caliente en la cocina, ire por algo a mi huerto, Angel invitale a Fer, ella nunca a podido probar el chocolate.-dijo con una sonrisa y salio de ahí.

-¿Qué es chocolate?-pregunto Fernanda ladeando la cabeza, era curioso, aunque estaba punto de entrar a la etapa mas conflictiva de una persona conocida como "adolescencia" Fernanda mantenía bastate inocencia, era curioso.

-¿no conoces el chocolate? No sabes lo que te has perdido, de hecho como hoy es una mañana muy fría te dare de probar algo de chocolate caliente.- dijo el mayor tomando un par de tazas de la alacena mientras Fernanda miraba alrededor, sabia que los de la clase de Esther y Angel tenían muchas posesiones materiales pero había algo que aunque nunca dirían ella siempre silenciaria, les faltaba cariño.- aquí tienes pequeña pulga.- dijo tendiéndole una taza con ese liquido marron.

-Pulga tu abuela.- dijo a la par que probaba un poco para abrir los ojos y sonreir maravillada a la par que azotaba la taza en la mesa, milagro que no la rompiera.- esto es…

-¿Qué?

-¡lo mejor que he probado en mi corta vida! –dijo a gritos tomando de un solo trago el resto del chocolate, solo que sin medirse casi se ahogaba, Angel asustado se levanto de golpe y empezó a golpear su espalda para que reaccionara y recordara lo que era respirar.

-¡no tomes las cosas asi te atragantas tonta!-le regaño y esta se encogio en su lugar.

-¡como esperas que reaccione si apenas tengo que comer! Es que el chocolate estaba rico perdón…

-bueno ya.- dijo dándole un abrazo, el regaño era por el susto, esta niña era experta en meterle sustos a los mas cercanos, si no me creen pueden preguntarle a Gonzalo las veces que su hija casi lo mata por los sustos que le daba al irse a jugar ¡hasta con jaguares! El pobre creo quedo traumado.

Fernanda solo se dejaba abrazar, solo a Esther, a su padre y a Angel les permitia ese tipo de cercanía, confiaba en ellos los quería, sus amigos eran como los hermanos que jamas pudo tener, y eso la reconfortaba.

Pero no sabían que afuera, una figura carcomida por los celos empezó a odiar a esa muchachita menuda, desde su punto de vista, era una tierna escena romántica, sin saber el significado fraternal del abrazo esta se fue con cautela. Ya no podía ver más.

**Una semana despues**

A Veronica Montes de Oca se la comían los celos de adentro hacia afuera, desde el dia en la cabaña que siguió al grupo de amigos envio a algunos de sus sirvientes a vigilar a Angel, no quería que su prometido se mezclara con ese tipo de personas menos si consideraba que una de sus amigas era una leprosa resbalosa.

-pero si la señorita "Helena" sabe que esta comprometido ¿Por qué lo sigue buscando?- decía mientras estaba esperando en la sala de la famiia Sanz de Santamaria para hablar con su prometido, tenia una idea para alejar a la mestiza de el.- Debe ser tan descarada que busca convertirse en su amante, solo si yo lo permito, prefiero verlos muertos… -en eso llega Angel con un par de bebidas para ambos y se sento a su lado sonriente.- crei que te habían robado mi amor

-¿en mi propia casa corazón? –Pregunto el joven con una sonrisa.- imposible, además soy un maestro en esgriba, nadie puede conmigo.

-oh eres muy hábil con la espada según me dice tu mama, estan muy orgullosos de ti, tu padre cree que serias un excelente maestro de la corte.

-solo sigue la voluntad de la Santa Inquisicion, es el portavoz de las sentencias y el mediador en los juicios.- dijo con algo de cansancio, no quería ese puesto, sentía que era muy…. Corrupto.

-pero a veces es justo… aunque no han atrapado a ese ladron asesino…

-¿asesino?-pregunto confundido, no había noticias de eso.

\- oh ¿no lo sabes? No me sorprende, solo es algo que yo vi ya lo reporte con las autoridades pero aun no saben nada, un muchachito pequeño y menudo trato de robar el puesto de pescados del señor Martinez y como fue descubierto lo asesino con un cuchillo.-dijo empezando a sollozar.- lo vi muy delgado para ser un varon y algo pequeño, es como… si fuera una chiquilla no entiendo, ahora los mestizos son asesinos no puede ser…

Angel no podía estar mas impactado, esa descripción, sencilla pero era mas que obvia de quien se trataba, pero era imposible

-¿estas segura Veronica? - tenia que preguntarle, conocía a Veronica, desde niños y ahora estaban comprometidos, ella no era una mentirosa para el, nunca lo seria.

-si Angel… me escondi para que no me viera, esos ojos marrones amas los olvidare, los reconocería en cualquier parte... y ese gorro extraño, como si fuera una boina pero mas grande y ese cabello negro rebelde… -sollozaba abrazando al joven escondiéndose en su pecho dejando perplejo al hijo del maestro de la corte, sin saber que la joven dama sonríe con malicia, castigaría a la mestiza por ser la "amante" de su prometido.

-"no puede ser…"-pensaba el rubio, era imposible, no es mas bien inconcebible escuchar la declaración de Veronica, decía que "Cornelio" era un asesino que mataba por necesitad. Sabía que robaba y estafaba pero ¿matar?

Fernanda no era capaz de matar ¿o si?

-¿Qué va a pasar mi amor?-chillaba Veronica en su regazo, se veía asustada y frágil, entonces recordó el dia dela fiesta ¿y si era una amenaza?

-seguiremos de cerca a las personas que tengan esas características… lo atraparemos, lo prometo.- sentencio decidido.

**Dos semanas despues**

-papa ya se tardo… siempre que dice un mes es menos de una semana ya que según el no puede dejarme mucho tiempo sola porque me meto en problemas.- se quejaba la mestiza pateando rocas en la playa de la ciudad, estaba dando un paseo matutino para relajarse, no le gustaba estar lejos de su papa aunque ahora ignoraba lo que se le vendría encima.- bueno al menos no he hecho nada malo… que yo sepa.- se sienta en la arena pensativa y empieza a arrojar piedritas al mar a la par que hacia memoria.- a ver… solo robe un par de veces, no estafe esta semana, no burle a los soldados por motivo alguno… creo me porte bien… pero es extraño, nadie sabe nada del asesino del señor Martinez, era un buen hombre aunque ya bastante grande pero si parecía que duraría muchos años mas, me regalaba pescado por ayudarle en su puesto… ¡ay!- si, un quejido de dolor por un golpe en la cabeza, una roca para ser exactos, la mestiza se sobo en la zona de dolor para descubrir un ligero chipote.- ¡¿Quién fue el infeliz?! –miro a todos lados para encontrar una figura encapuchada, mujer y de clase alta por la ropa que se distinguia bajo la capa, solo sonrio sin alzar la mirada.

-hola perrita bastarda… - susurro para que su voz no fuera tan reconocible- ¿Qué hace una ramerita sola a la luz del día? las mujerzuelas como tu deben salir solo de noche a cumplir su sucio trabajo.- y salió corriendo dejando perpleja a la mestiza, tenía puesto su disfraz de varón ¿cómo se dio cuenta que era una chica? Mas los insultos; no lo iba a permitir.

\- ¡oye espera vuelve aquí! –y Fernanda salió corriendo tras la mujer llena de coraje.

Su primer error.

-¡oye vuelve y explica porque me atacas! ¡Regresa cobarde!- gritaba corriendo tan rápido como le permitían sus pies sin darse cuenta que se iba adentrando a la ciudad, la mujer se adentró a un callejón mientras Fernanda seguía corriendo hasta que en un descuido salto hacia la figura y la derribo con su propio peso.- te atrape maldito bromista te enseñare a respetar a los otros… -al momento de quitarle la capucha reconoció a la persona, de aquella vez en el baile de la familia Sanz de Santamaría.- no puede ser…

-hola… sucia ramera… quítate de encima que tu mal olor casi me mata maldita insolente.

-ya dejamos las máscaras a un lado ¿verdad? Bien… ¡te enseñare como pelean en las calles! –dijo mientras empezó a jalonearla del cabello despeinándola salvajemente en un desquite de todo lo que guardaba contra esa mujer, sabía que no traería nada bueno pero le enseñaría una lección.

Ataca sin motivos y te atacaran más fuerte.

-¡suéltame desgracia! - pedía a gritos Verónica, no esperaba que esta mestiza respondiera de una manera tan fuerte a sus insultos y ataques, pero le daría más credibilidad a su plan.- ¡auxilio me quiere matar!

-¡no pienso manchar mis manos con tu sangre! ¡No quiero vomitar! –Dijo dándole un golpe en el estómago para sacarle el aire.- escúchame bien… no sé qué quieras pero te juro que si algo sucede sabré que fuiste tú muñequita… AAHH- y la trampa funciono, Verónica grito para llamar la atención de los soldados del Virrey y con la descripción que tenían del "asesino" no perdieron tiempo y la tomaron de los brazos para quitársela de encima a la dama.

-gracias… muchas gracias señor… -sollozaba Verónica mientras la ayudaban otros soldados a levantarse mientras uno sostenía desde atrás al agresor.

-¡quieto mocoso ¡ -exclamó el soldado a la par de que la colocaba frente a Verónica que sin que nadie más que Fernanda noto es que sonreía, con lágrimas en los ojos pero sonreía.- ¿este es el asesino que vio señorita Montes de Oca?

-es el mismo, lo vi asesinando al señor Martínez, pobre hombre tuvo una horrible muerte…

-maldita desgraciada hipócrita… tlatelchiuali istlakatini*.-susurro logrando que le retorcieran un poco el brazo empezando a gritar, a la par que Verónica se acercaba a quitarle el gorro y lanzarlo por los aires para revelar que el criminal… era una chica.

-una leprosas… supo engañar a todos… ¿no es la hija del comerciante? –eran las palabras que susurraban los soldados, ya la reconocían con facilidad, después de todo, esa mirada desafiante jamás se olvidaría.

-¡si soy una chica! ¡¿Y qué?!-exclamo la joven cabreada y llena de cólera.- ¿ahora qué? ¿Me mataran?

-niña estas bajo arresto y en custodia de la Santa Inquisición, serás encerrada en sus mazmorras principales y esperaras al día del juicio y sentencia.-decía un soldado que amarraba sus manos hacia atrás para poder trasladarla.

-¡suéltenme malditos desgraciados hijos de…! –se calló al escuchar el filo de una espada desenfundándose, la figura frente a ella… era imposible, con una mirada ilegible aunque había ¿tristeza? – A… Ángel… por favor… ayúdame… ¿Qué haces? ¿Ángel? ¿Qué vas a…? –Preguntaba nerviosa mientras este sostenía su cabello con su mano libre.- ¿Ángel que estás haciendo?

-el velo de una mujer es su cabello, se le niega protección cuando este se le corta si esta no es más que una criminal, una vil hipócrita pecadora… -susurro cuando de un movimiento de espada, la enorme melena desapareció, dejando a Fernanda perpleja y sin aire, al reaccionar noto su cabeza más ligera, su cabello ahora llegaba a los hombros.

-Ángel… ¿Por qué?

-¡mataste a un hombre! ¡Verónica te vio hacerlo y ahora casi la matas también!

-¡ES MENTIRA!

-¡CALLATE! –dijo mientras le daba una fuerte bofetada en la cara, nunca había golpead a una mujer, culpable o no, aunque ahora estaba dolido, se sentía traicionado, la mestiza que consideraba su hermana la que había ayudado a soportar el hambre y que había defendido cuando eran niños.

No era más que una faceta de mentiras.

Verónica sonreía, esto había salido mejor de lo que esperaba, su prometido permanecía a su lado y la bastarda iba a prisión a espera de su castigo.- espero sufras ahí leprosa hija de perra… -susurro mientras observaba como los soldados se llevaban a Fernanda que ya no podía contener el llanto.

La noticia corría como pólvora, habían atrapado a un asesino y descubrieron que en la mañana de su captura hallaron dos cuerpos mas, inmediatamente culparon a Fernanda ya que la habían atrapado _in fraganti._

-0-

Esther se enteró en el mercado del pueblo, conocía las costumbres de la Santa Inquisición tenía que hacer algo, temía que Fernanda no sobreviviera la primera semana de "interrogatorio" pero sola no podía ayudarla.- debo… necesito apoyo, debo encontrarlo rápido.-susurro desesperada mientras salía corriendo lejos dela ciudad.

-0-

Fernanda miraba las penumbras, estaba en las mazmorras, hace dos días que la encerraron y ni comida habían traído, era lo de menos, estaba acostumbrada al hambre pero aún tenía una pregunta sin responder

-¿Por qué…? Fue cuando hizo memoria al momento de la captura, la culparon de la muerte del señor Martínez y a Verónica sonriéndole de esa forma.

Todo fue claro para ella

-fue una trampa… -susurro dejando que la ira la envolviera ¿Por qué una trampa así? Solo supo que empezó a golpear las paredes de piedra y su rejas.- ¡FUE UNA MALDITA TRAMPA! ¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ!- se calló hasta que le arrojaron un balde de agua sucia encima, tenía que pensar en algo, ahora solo podía hacerse un ovillo en el suelo para irse preparando mentalmente a su destino.

En lo que averiguaba que hacer.

**Presente**

-deberían ver sus caras.- dijo el espíritu de la primavera sonriente al verlos tan pálidos, en especial a Jack mas pálido de lo normal.- se ven peor que cuando terminamos cubiertos de harina en la cocina de North en fiestas.

-es que… empezó Tooth sin palabras.

-¡¿Cómo que nos vemos peor?! ¡Claro que nos vemos peor!- exclamo eufórico el Pooka.

-oye conejo mutante cálmate, que de por sí, eso fue hace más de dos siglos así que si intentas una tontera ni al caso.-dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros, lo que Áster pensaba era "que cinismo el de esta espíritu"

-es que… -empezó Jack pero Spring lo detuvo.

-nada, Sandy es el único que veo tranquilo… oh… se desmayó...-dijo al ver al hombrecito de arena en el suelo en shock.- en fin no es todo…

¡¿NO ES TODO?!- exclamaron los guardianes haciéndola saltar de la sorpresa.

-pues si jeje pero les diré otro día aún tengo trabajo… ¡debo ir a Escocia adiós! –y en un capullo se alejó del lugar dejando con la palabra en la boca a los guardianes.

-a veces creo que no le toma seriedad a las cosas.- dijo Áster tratando de guardar la compostura ¿Cómo un espíritu tan lleno de energía y alegría sufrió tanto? Después miro de reojo a Jack y desecho la pregunta.

-tal vez entre los estacionales podamos hablar… -sugirió Jack pero Tooth negó.

-lo dudo, Summer la hará enojar y todo será peor, mejor lo hablamos con North.

-y si mejor dejamos que nos siga contando.- comento Áster dejando confundido al par.- dijo que no era todo, entonces, deberíamos conocer más los hechos.-después de meditarlo todos asintieron.

Mientras en Escocia Fernanda Spring estaba temblando, recordar esos días hacia que un frio de muerte la recorriera, era lo único malo de haber recuperado las memorias de su anterior vida, pero solo por su padre valía la pena recordar los horrores del pasado.- por la luna… de todas formas… creo no podría ocultarlo por siempre… creo soy más transparente que el cristal… que horror-dijo observando a la luna asomarse y frunció el ceño.- tu ni me hables… bueno no importa, eres experto en eso de todas formas.- y se alejó sin saber cuánto le habían dolido esas sencillas palabras al hombre de la luna.

**Omake**

**Conejo Gigante**

Una mestiza de ocho años esperaba junto a un árbol en el bosque cerca de territorio Purépecha, su padre había ido a hacer un trueque a cambio de comida y esta decidió esperarlo ahí.-que aburrido… -susurro abrazando sus menudas piernas, era tan pequeña que parecía de cinco años, iba quedándose dormida de tanta espera cuando sintió algo caminando a un lado de ella, al bajar la mirada descubrió... ¿un huevo andante? Lo tomo y sonríe estaba pintado.- qué cosa tan rara ¿Quién lo haría?

-disculpa pequeñita…-la pobre niña chillo del susto pero se calmó y sonrió, tenía ante ella una criatura muy peculiar.-no te asustes no te hare daño.

-se nota si no ya me hubieras atacado, no hace mucho jugué con Ozla, una jaguar con sus cachorritos.-la criatura se sorprendió con esa revelación.- yo soy Fer ¿Quién eres o que eres? ¿Eres un conejo mutante raro?- este bufo pero sonrió.

-soy E. Áster Bunnymund, soy el conejo de pascua y ese huevo lo traje yo, iba a esconderse pero te encontró a ti.

-oh entiendo si quiere se lo regreso…

-no descuida, puedes conservarlo, los niños siempre los buscan y al encontrarlos con la llegada de la primavera, los llena de Esperanza.-explico con calma el conejo de pascua.

-Esperanza… -susurro la niña ladeando la cabeza mirándolo curiosa con esos grandes ojos marrones.- escuche esa palabra de mi papi muchas veces, dice que mi mami tenía mucho de eso pero ¿Por qué es importante tener Esperanza en primavera? No entiendo

-primavera es renacimiento, nueva vida, un nuevo comienzo, cuando llega el frio del invierno se va permitiendo el nacimiento de nuevas criaturas.

-wow.-susurro sorprendida cuando escucho pasos y volteo para ver quién era y sonrió.-ahí viene mi papi oye ¿y si te lo presen…? ¿Señor Áster? –y en efecto, ese conejo gigante ya no estaba pero conservaba ese huevo, lo abrazo y corrió a ver al mayor.- ¡papi mira lo que me regalo el conejo gigante! – Áster sonrió ante su entusiasmo, se había escondido aunque no era necesario, los adultos no podían verlo de todas formas y en silencio se retiró del lugar, sitios como aquel necesitaban bastante esperanza.

**Omake**

**La muchacha de ojos brillantes**

Gonzalo de doce años de edad pensaba, en esos ojos que tenía aquella niña Eréndira, la que lo salvo en Xochimilco, no eran tan oscuros como los suyos y no eran tan claros como el color miel, no era un punto intermedio, llamaban mucho la atención.

Era lindo en ella

Tanto que sin darse cuenta sonreía igual que un idiota, pero se sacudió de repente ¿Qué le estaba pasando con esa niña? Era agradecimiento si era eso. Tenía que serlo porque ¿Por qué pensaba tanto en aquella chiquilla llena de tierra que gustaba de pescar en el rio?

Años después cuando la veía ahí descansando con su abultado vientre cantándole al bebe que aún no llegaba a este mundo, observándolo sonriente trabajar en su chinampa parece que lo entendió.

Era especial para el

Esos ojos lo veían solo a él.

Y le gustaba.

* * *

**Tlatlakatekolo: demonios**

**tlatelchiuali****istlakatini: maldita mentirosa**

**Yo: ¡y hasta aquí quedo! No me maten –se esconde en una trinchera-**

**Spring: -mira al suelo- solo deja las PD y ya**

**Yo: aguafiestas**

**Pd. ¡el chocolate es poder! Tanto que uno se muere con gusto por probarlo ¿o no? ay Fernanda se que adoras el chocolate pero controlate jejeje**

**Pd2. Si ven un pan duro o verde o grisáceo… no lo prueben o terminaran como la Fercha… regresando el desayuno fuchi ¿Qué harían por hambre?**

**Pd3. Comprobamos que los celos enfermizos son peligrosos, por una leve acción causa muchas reacciones en cadena... ay Verónica, tomen nota (yo se de quienes hablo ewe)**

**Pd4. ¡la arrestaron! ¡Se la llevaron a la cárcel y no a cualquiera! ¡¿Qué le depara su suerte ahí?!**

**Pd5. La reacción de los guardianes, hasta Sandy se desmayó XD ¿Cómo actuarían si escucharan cosas así?**

**Pd6. ¿Qué tal los Omakes? Áster conoció a Fer de chiquita y ay Gonzalo tenía un afán con los ojos de Eréndira… -susurra- creo eso es de familia, algunos lo entenderá –guiña un ojo- **

**Yo: Nos leemos próximamente si es que sobrevivo a la Universidad jejeje hasta luego**

**Spring: adiós nwn**


	10. Juicio y Sentencia

**¡adivinen quien regreso de entre los muertos! ¡YO! jejeje bien como tiene mas de un mes que no subo capitulo (y senti que lo hice corto...) aqui se los dejo **

**disfrutenlo **

* * *

_Veo las sombras de algunas palabras__  
__me miran, se ríen, me culpan, señalan__  
__Me arañan con rabia al volar…__  
__No volverá a pasar_

_Día Cero: LODVG_

**Capítulo 10: Juicio y Sentencia**

La luna…

Alumbra con su luz en las penumbras de la noche, y esa luz blanca platinada, podía darte un deje de esperanza en momentos de desesperación.

Esto Fernanda Spring lo sabía perfectamente antes de renacer como espíritu y tener un concepto confuso sobre El hombre de la luna, un concepto que no era del todo su agrado, no era odio, resentimiento tal vez porque ¿como lo tomarías si alguien tomara tu pasado borrándolo y haciendo que olvides por completo a esas personas que tanto quisiste? No sabía si se lo perdonaría algún día

Tal vez…

**Desierto de Gobi**

-¡Spring ya te dije que el ecuador, los volcanes y los desiertos son mi territorio! ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! –exclama eufórico Summer Fire de Blair mientras encaraba al espíritu de la primavera en el desierto de Gobi.

-aunque los desiertos sean calientes y la mayoría puedan ser hostiles, existen plantas en la gran mayoría de ellos, debo cuidarlas no me importa si no te parece.-dice cruzándose de brazos-

-eres una tonta… un sabiendo que el fuego extremo es tu mayor debilidad… principalmente por… El Toro de Falaris…- pero el Espiritu del Verano tuvo que callarse porque recibió una estrepitosa cachetada por parte de Spring quien estaba roja del coraje.- ¡¿Qué te pasa zopenca?!

-De los estacionales… -empezo respirando profundamente tratando de calmarse.- solo se sabe el pasado de Frost y el mio… y en mi caso quedamos que no sale del circulo ni de los estacionales ni de los guardianes…

-¿a ellos porque los incluyes? –dijo dándole la espalda harto de verla y escucharla, ella le sacaba de quicio fácilmente.

-Jack también es Guardian ahora y desde hace años que socializamos con ellos Summer ellos ya empezaron a conocer mi pasado asi como conocemos parte del de ellos, que seas un papanatas y un antisocial en casos de amistad no es mi problema…

-¡solo…! Ya vete Spring, haz tu maldito trabajo y déjame en paz…- cuando se dio la vuelta para encararla ella ya no estaba ahí.- eres una tonta, un dia de estos te meteras en enormes lios por tu insensatez…

Tal vez tenía razón, o tal vez no, pero a ella no le importaba, Fernanda Spring era del tipo de personas… bueno espíritu que ponían los sentimientos por encima de la razón, y aunque le metía mucho en problemas la hacía sentir en paz en sus ratos de tormento por el pasado, cosa que no era muy fácil de superar para alguien sensible… aunque mostrara ser alguien fuerte y mostrara sus espinas para defenderse.

**Polo Norte**

-North ya me aburrí… -decía cabizbaja la joven espíritu en una de las muchas lecciones que impartía el Guardián del asombro y las maravillas en uno de los días más relajados que tenía.

-Spring como el espíritu más joven debes tomar en cuenta…

-como identificar presencias, conocer las reglas como espíritu de MIM y bla bla bla… -dijo con una sonrisa y le saco la lengua.- por favor North no sé qué edad tengan ustedes… pero si se una cosa… no disfrutan la vida; bueno la inmortalidad, el punto personal mío que yo tengo es que ahora que aunque estén llenos de trabajo disfruten la libertad que tienen…

-lo dices como si hubieras sido prisionera de algo o alguien Spring.- dijo pensativo North observando fijamente a la chica notando que a esta se le ensombrecia la mirada.- ¿pasa algo pequeña?

-pasa…- suelta un largo suspiro y por fin encarar al Guardian.- pasa que si lo fui North, no puedo creer que en serio lo voy a decir.- dice entre dientes y prosigue.- fui prisionera de la Santa Inquisicion por crímenes que jamas cometi… bueno algunos de ellos…

-¡¿la Santa Inquisicion?! –esa confesión lo dejo mas que perplejo, sus métodos de confesión y juicio eran conocidos por todos en la historia, sobre todo el trato a los prisioneros, esos métodos que fueron pasando de generación en generación hasta que se abolieron esas practicas por considerarlas inhumanas, pero si te arrestaban por la Santa Inquisicion debias cometer una gran falta, o varias en contra de la Feo la humanidad de las personas.- ¿Por qué?

-por una mujer... que me creyo amante de mi mejor amigo que era su prometido, lo cual en si no tiene tanto sentido porque el era como mi hermano… hablo de Angel North…. –suspira- no me creyo y dejo que me arrestaran…

-¿quieres desahogarte un poco Spring? –dijo invitándola a sentarse en un sillón cercano, presentia que seria una platica muy larga, y ninguno no se dio cuenta, pero había otro oyente escuchando desde la luna.

-creo te fueron con el chisme hasta la parte del baile ¿verdad? –pregunto como si nada ganándose una gran risa por parte del mayor.- bien después del arresto y de ser encerrada… estuve sola una semana ahí y ya tenia muchos mas problemas de los que ya tenia todo por defenderme y realizar fallidos intentos de escape…

-¿de qué hablas Spring?

-lo recuerdo muy bien jamás lo olvidare aunque si lo hice por un par de semanas… paso que…

**Nueva España**

**Palacio de justicia de la Villa Rica de la Vera Cruz**

Era el segundo juicio contra la misma persona pero con la diferencia de que ahora era sostenida por dos soldados del Virrey ¿Por qué? Fácil en realidad, en el primer juicio trato de escapar realizando un escándalo dejando perturbando a los presentes, con una roca que recogió de su celda se la arrojo al maestro de la corte para causar distracciones y huir, pero antes de llegar a la salida su paso fue bloqueado.

-esto no podría ser peor… -susurro fastidiada mientras leían los cargos en su contra pero le preocupada más su padre, regresaría pronto ¿Qué diría su supiera que la arrestando y la están enjuiciando por asesinato? Todo por malas palabras de una mujer de alta cuna.

-reiniciando el juicio contra la mestiza conocida localmente como Fernanda… se le agregan los cargos de agresión contra la autoridad.-dijo el maestro de la corte Sanz de Santamaria claramente molesto, aun tenia jaqueca con el golpe de piedra que le propiciaron hace uno días.

-no habría pasado nada si..-empezo a decir entre dientes pero le dieron golpe de detrás de la cabeza para que guardara silencio.-malditos…

-silencio ahora reeleremos los cargos, la mestiza habitante de la ciudad de la Villa Rica de la Vera Cruz esta acusada de robo, asesinato agresiones en segundo grado, intento de homicidio a la hija de un hacendado…

-¿podrian leer mas rápido? Esto aburre… -dijo con sorna provocando que llevaran una espada al cuello bajo amenaza.

-jovencita por su bien le recomendaría que se callara…

-¿con que propósito? No es un juicio justo.- sentencio furiosa- esta es solo una farsa a la que llaman juicio, no importa cuanto les diga lo mucho que ruegue no me creeran jamas por ser impura.

-¡callate bastarda! –le grito uno de los presentes y le siguieron mas gritos, solo la hicieron reir.

-por favor… no soy una bastarda… naci dentro de un matrimonio… y aunque no fuera asi estaría muy orgullosa de ello, muchos de los mios sufren en las calles o son esclavos y trabajadores maltratados, muchos van solo a morir a las minas del norte o ahogados en el mar, dicen seguir la voluntad divina cuando no son mas que monstruos que dañan a sus semejantes por placer, por el simple hecho de querer hacer daño, despedazando los sueños de otros ¡todos ustedes son monstruos! ¡dicen ser civilizados y no lo son solo son bestias!- las voces no tardaron en dar habladurías de la mestiza atrevida que les decía todo en cara y sin una pizca de resentimiento.

-¡blasfemia!

-¡herejia!

Esas eran las palabras que empezaban a resonar en la corte, Fernanda no era tan tonta, sabia que se estaba echando la soga al cuello pero alguien tenia que decir algo, y si iba morir seria por hacer lo correcto, y no quedarse en silencio por las injusticias que se cometían.

-ahora que escuchamos la declaración de la acusada daremos paso a escuchar a los testigos empezando por la joven Veronica Montes de Oca, testigo de el asesinato del señor Martinez…

-es una maldita mentirosa…

-¿disculpe jovencita?

-que es una maldita serpiente mentirosa...-susurro ella con desden.- es más que claro que no importa que testigos pasen… todos serán de piel blanca, hombres blancos ¿y los demás qué? ¿Qué no importamos? ¿No convivimos con ustedes también? Mexicas, Totonacas, Zapotecas, Tlahuicas… y los mestizos, mulatos, zambos y a los de piel negra que traen del otro lado del mar… ¿Qué somos entonces? Somos personas como ustedes.

-señor, la mestiza está blasfemando.- le susurro uno de los soldados al maestro de la corte.

-bien… la chica volverá a su celda hasta termino del juicio que se dicte su sentencia.-dijo golpeando con su mazo mientras todos se levantaban y trataban de sacar a rastras a una furiosa Fernanda quien pataleaba, golpeaba y jalaba con tal de librarse de sus captores.

**Prisión de la Santa inquisición**

-¿en serio les dijiste todo eso? –susurro una voz femenina que estaba en una celda a un lado de la joven mestiza.- eso si es valor, si no te tachan de hereje lo harán de revolucionaria.

-no me digas Barbara.- le llamo Fernanda con una sonrisa amarga acurrucada en una esquina de su celda.

-sabes que lo mas probable es que te sentencien a muerte, si no es por el cargo agregado de herejía y blasfemia lo harán por el de asesinato y los testigos de que intentabas "matar" a la niña de papa.

-es curioso como terminara mi vida… me mataran por algo que nunca hice… ¡ni siquiera se que tienen en la cabeza los inquisitores!

-sabes eres joven y lo puedes aprovechar… -le propuso Barbara mientras se escuchaba como vomitaba.- puedes sacar provecho aquí… tienes muchas opciones y…

-no.-dijo con seriedad.- ya te dije, no me pienso embarazar para posponer mi posible ejecución, no le haría eso a una criatura inocente, es una crueldad contra un ser que no tiene culpa alguna.- contesta gruñendo fastidiada.

-como quieras… solo quería ayudarte… en fin… de todas formas… es fácil que aquí… te pase de todo.- le dice regresando a su eterna siesta, dejando pensativa a la pequeña Fer, la mestiza de 14 años de edad, que ahora se encontraba sola en aquella pútrida prisión… en eso la puerta de su oscura celda se abrió revelando a un par de soldados seguidos de un fraile- ¿Qué quieren? –dice de forma hostil.

-sabes el procedimiento… el cual no hemos seguido por tu salvaje comportamiento…

-me vale un rábano sus procedimientos y actos de… -empieza pero uno de los soldados la toma del pie y la arrastra hacia ellos- ¡suéltame desgraciado maldito hijo de tu reverenda madre! –exclama y ruega tratando de patear al soldado con su pie libre.

-cállate perra.- exclama el otro soldado acercándose con una mirada lasciva, sus procedimientos eran mentiras, buscaban otra cosa, pero antes de que el fraile se acercara a ver a la pequeña y hacer esa "revisión" para buscar marcas del diablo ella logra coger una piedra afilada mientras es arrastrada y cuando está cerca de los tres hombres los agrede con el filo de la misma causándoles cortes en los brazos y en la cara haciendo que sangren.- maldita desgraciada… -susurro el hombre tomándola del cabello en un momento de descuido y la golpea contra la pared pero esta lo amortigua con sus brazos- ¡di algo maldita bruja! –Ella solo sonrió con amargura-

\- así no se trata a una chica.- dice a la par que de un movimiento rápido hacia atrás de su cabeza golpeo tan duro al soldado noqueándolo y con la misma piedra golpea en la cabeza al otro soldado y al fraile a quien le corto la mejilla- libre….

-corre niña o perderás la oportunidad- le dijo Bárbara testigo de lo ocurrido en su celda y Fernanda sin demora empezó a correr hacia las escaleras y de ahí tratar de buscar entre los pasillos el camino hacia afuera pero al dar vuelta en un pasillo alguien le pone el pie para que tropiece y caiga al suelo- ¿Qué…? –Alza la vista y se encuentra con la responsable de todo- tu…

-hola bastarda… -susurra con ironía.- ¿Qué tal tu cuarto de lujo? ¿Mucho mejor que la basura en la que duermes verdad? –Si, era Veronica montes de Oca sonriéndole como si nada.- ¿te asuste? Lo siento no era mi intención… -susurra sarcástica y mezquina-

-¿Por qué…? –Dice levantándose del suelo.- ¿Por qué… que te he hecho?

-amenazas en quitarme a mi prometido… no se que tan lejos llegaste con el pero de seguro ya te le arrastraste maldita…

-te demostrare que esta maldita sabe como defenderse… -gruñe dirigiéndose a ella pero hace memoria repentinamente de porque termino ahí y suelta la piedra que llevaba.- no caere…. Quieres que me distraiga y me encierren… no… hoy no…

-eres una… -Veronica se calla al notar un brillo dorado escondido entre los harapos que porta la mestiza y se acerca a arrebatárselo antes la mirada sorprendida de Fernanda.- ¿Qué es esto…? ¿De donde te lo robaste ladrona? Es muy fino para una pordiosera como tu.

-¡Qué te importa maldita mentirosa regrésamelo! –exclama tratando de quitarle el objeto pero esta la esquiva y empiezan a correr por los pasillos.- devuelvemelo.- empezó a rogar.- ¡AHORA REGRESAMELO!

-conozco el escudo.- dice mirando el objeto mientras huia de la mestiza.- Villareal… los Villareal de la ciudad de Valladolid… ¿eres un bastarda de esa familia? –se rie.-

-maldita… -susurra mientras la siga.- ¡devuelveme el broche de mi madre!

-¿madre? –se rio Veronica doblando una esquina.- tu no tienes madre.- eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Fernanda acelero el paso para finalmente alcanzar a Veronica y la derribo al suelo para zarandearla del cabello arrebatándole el broche.- ¡sueltame!

-¡con la memoria de mi madre no te metas! –dice noqueandola de un golpe en la cara haciendo que le sangre la nariz.- con mi madre… no… -dice queriendo sollozar levantarse para irse.- es suficiente saber que murió por mi culpa… pero… ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de Villareal de Valladolid… no entiendo… no entiendo -susurra empezando a correr con el broche en mano, escucho muchos soldados acercarse, asi que acelero el paso para salir al exterior.- vamos por favor… mas rápido Fer corre mas rápido.

-¡ahí esta!

-¡atrapenla!

-¡demonios! –grito la mestiza cuando fue divisada corriendo, algunos gendarme que vigilaban empezaron a dispararle pero estos si no los esquivaba le rozaban la piel, hasta que finalmente una bala le dio en la pierna izquierda derribandola al suelo.- no…

-¿Qué ordena con ella señor…? –pregunto un soldado con la cara cortada y llena de sangre, era uno de los que quisieron sobrepasarse con la joven en su celda. En eso el maestro de la corte se acerca para mirar a la chiquilla herida y sollozante.- ¿la llevamos de nuevo a su celda?

-no.- dijo cortante.- tengo una mejor idea… tráiganla.- dos soldados tomaron a la mestiza de ambos brazos y la arrastraron consigo al tribunal.

No se tardo en correr el rumor, aunque no era sentencia era un castigo para esta mestiza criminal y hereje, en la plaza del pueblo habia una cruz colocada ahí y atada a esta estaba aquella niña que los primeros dos días no paraba de llorar, le dolían las ataduras y ni siquiera le daban agua, lo irónico, la crucifixión era una sentencia de muerte, raras veces se usaba como castigo como lo hacían con ella ahora.

**Días después**

-¿cuánto tiempo lleva atada ahí?-dice un hombre rubio joven quien señala a la chica apenas consciente, atada en la cruz, parecía muerta pero todos podían notar de cerca, que la niña aún vivía.

-una semana mi señor, sin comida ni agua como se ordenó.

-¿se llevó a cabo el juicio?- dice con frialdad aunque con un deje de tristeza, de trataba de Ángel Sanz de Santamaría, dolido por ver a su antigua amiga casi su hermana menor ahí atada, pero era una medida necesaria para castigar a un criminal, se había llevado la vida de un hombre según él y además causo estragos en la prisión además de romperle la nariz a Verónica.

-sí señor.-dice el soldado.- se mostraron las evidencias, se tomó declaración de los testigos y a la prisionera, ella apenas habla, no ha hecho más que agredirnos, es una salvaje como cualquier otro.

-el veredicto.- dice harto de escuchar lo que ya sabía y le dolía recordar.

-dada la declaración de la joven montes de oca se declara a esta chica culpable.

-¿y la sentencia?

-la sentencia es… por órdenes de su padre joven Ángel es el toro de Falaris, lo traerán de nuestra madre España y llegara en unos días, cuando este todo preparado la mestiza será ejecutada,

-bien… déjenla hasta mañana, después la regresan a su celda, no creo que los soldados quieran cargarla hasta el interior del toro, además, tiene una herida en la pierna aun.

-se la curaron solo para evitar que muriera desangrada antes de terminar el juicio como dicta la ley mi señor.

-entiendo.- dice mezquino.- vigílala bien... se de dos personas que quisieran rescatar… a esta bastarda... –dice serio mirando por última vez a la chica y salir de ahí con una triste mirada, sin notar que Fernanda, escuchando todo derramaba un par de lágrimas.

-ángel… ¿Por qué? –susurro destrozada y traicionada.

Cerca de ahí

-me costó encontrarlo señor Gonzalo.- dice una figura encapuchada que resulta ser Esther de la borbolla y Ruiz ambos escondidos en una edificación cercana.- pero debía ver lo que le han hecho a su hija…

Gonzalo no daba crédito a lo que veía, se aleja unas semanas y cuando vio a Esther correr desesperada por el sendero cuando iba regresando por el paso de Puebla sabía que algo andaba mal, no creyó que su pequeña princesa estuviera en manos de la Santa Inquisición.

-no mi niña no… -susurra dolido de no haber estado cerca para protegerla.- ¿Cómo salvarla? Si los cargos que me dices son ciertos… ¿Cómo sacarla de ese infierno?

-solo tenemos una oportunidad para hacerlo… logre escuchar algunas cosas gracias a mis tiempos de hurto como gitana… escúcheme bien Gonzalo… esto es lo que planeo…

**Omake**

**La pequeña Criolla**

Esther de la Borbolla y Ruiz era una chiquilla tímida, pensante y sobre todo… curiosa, siempre confundida respecto a la diferencia de castas en Nueva España, solo veía un distinto tono de piel, idiomas diferentes, pero veía personas.

Aun no entendía porque el caporal de su padre golpeaba con brutalidad a los indios y mestizos, mulatos y zambos, si también trabajaban ahí, si no fuera por ellos el lugar no se sostendría.

Pero cuando salió corriendo hacia la ciudad por una pelea que tuvo con su madre sobre su futuro compromiso empezó su infierno cuando un gitano de nombre Satán la recogió en media carrera alejándola del lugar.

Por un par de años sufrió maltratos y abusos descubriendo que en realidad no eran gitanos del todo, eran criminales que tomaron las costumbres para pasar desapercibidos y ahora e líder del grupo, un anciano.

Hasta que ese día llego aquella niña de ojos del color de la tierra, mestiza y asustada llamando a su padre, a Esther se le rompió el corazón reflejando su dolor en esa chiquilla asustada y decidió que ya basta, mantendría su faceta un poco más y no dejaría que esa niña sufría lo que ella.

En poco tiempo Esther y Fernanda huyeron de los gitanos y se confundió cuando ese jaguar no las ataco. Pero fue suerte o fortuna, ahora tenía una hermanita que juro proteger, aunque al reencontrarse con su familia tuvo que regresar unos años a España.

**Omake**

**Familia hasta en la inmortalidad**

Son pocos los espíritus que saben que Summer Fire de Blair y Storm Lightning eran primos hermanos en su vida anterior, se preguntan ¿esos pocos como lo saben? Es fácil, ellos mismos lo confesaron, ambos con más de 400 años de edad con un año de diferencia siendo Storm El espíritu de las Tormentas el mayor, el único recuerdo que lograron preservar fue el del rostro del otro justo antes de que el primero falleciera, buscando a su hermana menor fue golpeado por un rayo en una cruel tempestad cobrándose miles de vidas...

Summer Fire de Blair le siguió al año durante un incendio en la zona donde habitaba una sencilla población incluyendo sus familias

Por esa razón las tormentas empiezan en verano, siempre se ve juntos al par que de alguna manera recuperaron un trozo de su otra vida, una parte de su familia.

Al igual que a las tormentas se aparece en otoño cuando este apoya a Autumm Jaypes, ya que al ser más cercanos a los estacionales, debían integrarse y ser unidos.

A pesar de los miles de choques molestan que tengas este par de primos con Jack Frost y Fernanda Spring, los más jóvenes de ellos.

-¿ahora que? –dijo Storm recostado en una roca descansando, era invierno y por ende podría descansar un poco

-no se pero el frio me mata.- dijo Summer tiritando de frio.- ¿Qué hacemos aquí para empezar? Detesto el frio…

-¿tú que crees? Autumm quiere ver a Frost y este es de los pocos sitios que podemos estar sin tanto problema de que nos afecte y poder encontrar al albino….

-maldita sea… -nota una sombra sobrevolando.- ¡es el! –sale volando detrás de él dejando a Storm atrás negando con la cabeza.

-los líos en que me meto… -dice para seguir a Summer.

* * *

**¿que tal? jejejeje perdon la demora como fue el ultimo mes de clases en la uni todo llego de golpe y pues de milagro sigo con vida... deberia hacer una archa contra las tareas y proyectos jejeje bueno ahora su las Pds!**

**pd. se dicto la sentencia... -llora- el toro de Falaris no! solo tiene 14 T-T y la ataron a una cruz! ¡¿porque?! buaaahhh**

**pd2. el juicio... se puso medio interesante y Angel se porto algo... frio... ¿no creen? ¿o que opinan? teorias lluevan! -hace la danza de la lluvia-**

**pd3. dos sencillos Omakes sobre Esther, Summer y Storm... ¿que opinan?**

**pd4. pongan atencion al broche de aqui en adelante... es mas importante de lo que parece... **

**pd5. Esther planea algo y Gonzalo se desespera... y el tiempo se acaba aaahhh! no se que hacer... T****-T**

**eso es todo cuidense jejeje hasta luego espero actualizar pronto nwn**


	11. El toro de Falaris y un tragico escape

**Hola de nuevo aqui yo despues de ¿dos meses? ups los deberes si que absorben a uno, pero logre darme espacios pequeños para dejarles este nuevo capitulo, asi que no los entretengo, disfrutenlo**

* * *

_Intrigas, mentiras y traiciones_

_sangre derramada por manos inocentes_

_¿cuantos pecados mas se cometeran?_

_para aclarar una mentira que se empieza a volver realidad..._

**Capitulo 11: El toro de Falaris y un Trágico escape**

**Nueva España**

**Villa Rica de la Vera Cruz**

La campana de la capilla sonaba sin cesar, el atardecer ardiente se cernia sobre la ciudad y era hora de la ejecucion en privado en el palacio de justicia.

Fernanda en lo solitario de su celda recordaba los cuatro años que habia vivido aquí el La Villa Rica de la Vera Cruz, las lecciones de esgrima que le dio Angel, aquellos conocimientos herbolarios que le dio Esther antes de irse a España, con tiempos compartidos con su padre, a quien ya no volveria a ver y eso la destrozaba.

Su padre, su luz en su camino de sombras, le fallo de una forma cruel, ahora pagaria el haberle faltado, de todos eslos crimenes de los cuales solo era culpable de tres.

El robar

El decir verdades y mentiras

El haber nacido

-¿esta es la parte donde tengo que rogar por mi vida como una santa? Porque no lo soy jeje.- se burló hablando consigo misma.- por favor estoy cerca de presenciar mi propia muerte y pienso que todo esto es una… -en eso ve como abren la puerta de su celda y entra el amo de la corte de la ciudad junto a dos gendarme del ejército.

-ya es hora de terminar con esto.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –dice con sorna, era más que claro a que se refería, solo pudo sentir como la tomaban los soldados para someterla a golpes, en venganza de las malas jugadas que le había hecho.- ¡suéltenme!

-llévenla al patio, ahí la espera el Toro de Falaris –dice escupiéndole a la chica para llevarla a rastras afuera.

**Palacio De justicia**

**Patio interno**

La presencia de los espectadores era curiosamente grande, había muchas personas que de alguna forma consiguieron entrar al palacio, ya que la ejecución en esos tiempos era un espectáculo, por eso era público, raras veces eran privados como este, pero la razón era para evitar que la sentenciada escapara de su inminente muerte, Fernanda solo miraba como podía a duras penas por el cansancio el objeto delante de ella, del tamaño de la bestia que representaba, de color bronce brillante y con leña seca en donde estaría ubicada la panza, como si pusieras una olla en una fogata para calentar la sopa, más o menos era su función para hacerlo sonar no tan desagradable para usted.

-este es el famoso toro de falaris... -sonríe de lado pensando y mirando alrededor, el toro estaba en medio del patio del palacio de justicia.- pos sí parece Toro...- se calla al recibir un golpe en la cara.- ¡oye!

-¡silencio! -ordeno uno de los soldados que la custodiaba dejándole un ojo morado, como si no les bastara intentar ahorcarla hace unos días por no sucumbir antes sus deseos y en vez de complacerles ella respondió golpearlos salvajemente con piedras, lo que nadie noto es que La Flor del mal está sonriendo un poco.

-tengo una pregunta... empezó mirando a un punto en específico como si esperara algo... -¿ya termino esta farsa a la que llaman juicio? –la pregunta confundió a todos hasta a los soldados.

-¿Qué tonterías dices mocosa? –Exclamo uno de los presentes.- los juicios jamás son una farsa…

-¿quieres apostar? No soy idiota… ¿tantas molestias por una muchachita mestiza que podría morirse de hambre o por una pelea en los senderos como sucede todos los días en la enorme colonia? –dice con frialdad sintiendo la mirada de Ángel en frente de ella.- y peor… ser inocente y que no te crean… por ser una mezcla…pero aun soy humana… todos lo somos y no pueden verlo… -uno de los soldados iba a golpearla de un puñetazo pero una daga se interpuso atravesando su frente, Fernanda de reojo miro la dirección de donde vino el arma blanca descubriendo una figura encapuchada que le sonreía y le mostro un collar colgando de su cuello, Fernanda lo conocía.- Esther… -murmuro sin voz, en eso alguien empezó a causar tumultos entre los presentes, arrojaba animales ponzoñosos como escorpiones o tarántulas, incluso se veían un par de serpientes que empezó a asustar al público provocando lo que querían.

Una distracción

La segunda figuro se acercó con sigilo al soldado que seguía sosteniendo con firmeza a Fernanda quien trataba de soltarse sin mucho éxito, golpeándolo por detrás de la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.- ¿ah? ¿Quién…? -la figura abrazo con fuerza a la chica y se escuchaba que sollozaba aferrándose a ella, como si estuviera asustado.- será…. Eres…

-Fernanda… mi niña…- murmuro la voz sorprendiéndola.

-papi… -susurra la menor atrapándolo en un fuerte abrazo, su máscara se había roto en ese momento, queriendo parecer serena aceptando su muerte, pero no, no podía porque el saber que podría no ver a su padre jamás le carcomía el alma.- papi yo…

-lamento interrumpir pero debemos irnos.- ordena Esther empujándolos a ambos para correr a las afueras del palacio de Justicia tan rápido como podían pero a Fer aún le dolía la pierna por el disparo del otro día, podía caminar pero le costaba correr así que a pesar de la edad empezaba a alcanzarlo Gonzalo tomo a Fernanda subiéndola en su espalda mientras corrían hacia el bosque.- síganme…. –les indico sin saber que algunos los miraban salir de ahí.-

-pero… -empezó Fernanda pero Gonzalo la callo cuando se escucharon los cascos de los caballos.- ¿Qué es eso?

-problemas… nos están siguiendo…

-deberemos separarnos… Gonzalo lo seguirán más a usted saben que Fernanda es su hija así que es mejor que ella venga conmigo.- dice mientras ayuda a Fernanda a bajar de la espalda de su padre, pero esta se aferraba con fuerza al.- pequeña suéltalo…

-no quiero… yo… tengo miedo…. –susurro aterrada.- ya fue mucho…

-Fer...princesa escúchame, todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes, nada nos pasara.

-pero papa… no soy tan valiente como tu.-dice avergonzada, tanto tiempo en prisión, los castigos y golpes, la hicieron un poco vulnerable, más de lo que podía ser una chica de 14, en eso Esther le tendió un arco un unas flechas.- ah?

-El valor no es la ausencia de miedo, pequeña flor que no ha florecido… es enfrentar esos miedos… -dice tomándola del hombro y ambas empiezan a alejarse.- Gonzalo nos vemos en las afueras de la ciudad… en el puerto de Punta Gorda, donde están los acantilados, de ser necesario me los llevo a España haciéndolos pasar como sirvientes, tomaremos una embarcación con dirección allá…

-¿España? ¿De dónde vienen ustedes los portadores de espuelas? –pregunta sorprendida Fernanda.

-entiendo… nos vemos ahí… -murmura serio escuchando algo que se acerca.- muévanse ya… - ordeno la joven mientras Fernanda veía sobre su hombro a su padre alejándose y ellas se iban por otra dirección.

-papa…

-tranquila pequeña tu papa estará bien, solo debemos despistar algunos gendarme en el pueblo y vamos al puerto.- dice Esther haciendo que Fer corra rápidamente hacia la plaza donde había aún mucho caos por la fuga de la condenada prófuga.- por aquí no… ven.- la jala del brazo y la lleva por varias callejuelas del lugar, estrechas con camino de piedra y los muros adornados con flores y hojas.- rápido que nadie nos vea… -decía temerosa la criolla cuando siente que le ponen un pie y ambas chicas chocan y cae al suelo.

-¿Qué fue eso? –murmura Esther, tenía un equilibrio perfecto por sus años como gitana no tenía sentido nunca tropezaba así.

-¿iban a algún lado? –Pregunta Verónica recargándose en una pared.- lo siento pero... esa niña cometió demasiados crímenes, y por lo tanto debe ser ejecutada…

-¡yo no hice nada! – Exclama la mestiza levantándose para golpearla pero Esther la detiene a media carrera.- ¡tú hiciste todo! ¡Mataste al señor Martínez y me provocaste para que les hicieras creer que te iba a matar todo porque estas enferma de la cabeza!

-¿enferma? Si pero de los celos cría, ¿Cómo crees que me sentí al saber que mi prometido convivía con la peste de la colonia, y peor… de seguro revolcándose con una mestiza bastarda que….? –en eso Esther había hecho lo que sorprendió a Fernanda, había golpeado a Verónica con tanta fuerza que la sangre brotaba por su rostro sin parar, le había roto la nariz dejándola con una expresión de odio e ira.- maldita criolla… ¡deshonras a la madre España y a tu estirpe al ayudar a una criminal fugitiva de las leyes de la Santa Inquisición, tendréis la misma sentencia por ayudarla! –Sin que ellas se dieran cuenta unos gendarmes del ejercito pasaban cerca buscando a la prófuga y sonrió.- ¡auxilio aquí está! ¡ La niña asesina atrápenla! –exclama escondiéndose en un rincón cercano y Esther se dio cuenta de los soldados.

-maldita seáis Verónica Montes de Oca…. –susurra tomando a Fer del brazo.- vamos niña debemos correr.

-eso intento pero estoy cansada… mis piernas me duelen… -dice jadeando por la falta de aire tratando de seguirle el paso a Esther entre las callejuelas esquivando los disparos como podían, uno había alcanzado a rozar su brazo pero no podían detenerse sabiendo que sus vidas penden de un hilo.- Esther nos están alcanzando…. –dice con la voz temblándole del miedo

-sigue corriendo… -murmura dando vuelta en una esquina para dar a un callejón con una pared de dos metros de altura.- por la corona…. –susurra frustrada al escuchar pasos acercarse notando un pequeño hueco en el muro, pero ella era muy grande para pasar por el

Pero Fernanda tenía el tamaño perfecto

Así que decidida a que la menor se salvara la empujo hacia el hueco para que entrara.- ¿Qué haces Esther? –Pregunta confundida mientras la criolla la hacía pasar sin rechistar.- Esther ven….-pero lo único que hizo fue pasarle el arco y la única flecha que cargaban.- ¿ah?

-no Fer, vete tu… te buscan a vos, yo estaré bien… además no puedo pasar por ahí es muy estrecho… anda huye y reúnete con tu papa para que se vayan de aquí, aléjense de la ciudad eviten ciudades grandes, anda niña vete ya.

-Esther no… -decía la mestiza preocupada por la suerte de aquella que se preocupó por ella como una hermana, lo más cercano a una figura materna que tenía.- Esther vamos si pasas trata…. –dice metiendo la mano en el hueco pero Esther lo tapa un poco con algunos cachivaches amontonados cerca para que no lo vean.

-guarda silencio… y vete ya, nada me pasara, solo vete ya y se feliz… - fue lo último que escucho de Esther, pero ella se quedó, solo se quedó para estar segura que ella estaría bien, no quería que fuera otra mentira de los mayores, que te decían que todo está bien cuando es todo lo contrario, que en realidad espera un trágico desenlace del cruel destino.

Y así fue

Se escucharon ruidos de forcejeo, una fuerte pelea, gritos, quejidos, una discusión, un disparo y algo chocar contra el muro, Fernanda solo se tapa la boca llena de terror, sabía que significaba, lo había visto muchas veces en los senderos, cerciorándose que ya no hubiera ruido, empujo como pudo los obstáculos en el hueco para poder pasar de nuevo por ahí, la imagen que la recibió hizo que se le revolviera el estómago y jadeara en shock, sin salir de sus sorpresa gateo a duras penas hacia la figura ensangrentada, golpeada y sin vida de Esther, al parecer reconocieron que era una de las personas confabuladas en el escape y al no reconocerla como alguien de alta cuna por su ropa sencilla fue masacrada sin piedad por complicidad.- ¿Esther? –Dice tomándole la cara amoratada y niega negando lo que veían sus ojos marrones.- no… tu no Esther, era mi sentencia no la tuya ¿Por qué? -susurro abrazando el cuerpo llenándose de sangre, no quería dejarla ahí.- Esther perdóname, no tenías que pagar por mí no…

-¡ ¿Quién anda ahí?! –se escuchó una voz masculina joven y supo que ya no podía quedarse, si lo hacía, la muerte de Esther habría sido en vano, así que con pesar decidió dejar el cadáver y salir de nuevo por el hueco, pero olvido cubrirlo con los cachivaches, justo a tiempo huyo pues al sitio llego Ángel con Verónica quienes quedaron sorprendidos al ver el cuerpo de la criolla, pero nada de la mestiza.

-¿la niña la mato? –pregunta confundida Verónica arqueando una ceja pero Ángel no podía creer, esa niñita que llego a la ciudad con su padre, esa pequeña criatura que se estaba volviendo mujer, había asesinado a su protectora, su amiga.

Juro que la vengaría

Aunque significara acabar con una vida manchándose las manos de sangre

-Fernanda… mato a Esther… acaba de firmar su sentencia de muerte.- dice serio desenfundando su espada.- Verónica querida, vuelve a casa mi madre está preocupada por todo esto, yo mismo me encargo de la situación.- dijo con una frialdad que jamás lo había caracterizado, tanto que hasta a Verónica sorprendió pero aun así le saco una sonrisa en el rostro de forma disimulada.-

_-"ahora sí, lo logre…."-_pensó satisfecha de lograr que su prometido odiara a su "amante"

**El bosque**

**Camino al puerto de Punta Gorda**

Fernanda corría lo más rápido que sus ya débiles piernas le permitían, temblando del miedo y la rabia, desesperada por solo alejarse de todo, trataba de mantenerse cuerda tras escuchar a su mejor amiga morir por ella.

En su lugar

Ahora debía encontrar a su padre en el punto de reunión y escapar juntos, era la única salida.

Mientras mirando de lejos el puerto esta Gonzalo esperando a las chicas sin saber del trágico desenlace de Esther, pero esta tan distraído pensando en cómo llevarse a su hija sin que los descubrieran que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba por la espalda, tomándolo de su rota camisa para arrinconarlo contra un árbol.- ¿Qué..?

-sabes… desde que vi que llegaste a mi ciudad supe que eras ese andrajoso que una vez me trajo problemas, junto a esa otra mestiza…. Me has robado muchas cosas Gonzalo…. –en eso este responde con un golpe para alejarlo de él.

-David Sanz de Santamaría…- murmuro este sacudiéndose la ropa.- sigo sin entender de qué hablas, me has odiado desde que tú y tu familia residían en Xochimilco…. Qué pena que te moleste que tu jamás… -dice pero este le interrumpe entre gritos.

-¡Cállate bastardo! Eso es lo que eres un perro bastardo que abandonaron tan pronto pudieron por ser una maldita peste y tu maldita mocosa… es igual de odiosa que tu –dice limpiándose un hilo de sangre que le dejo el golpe.- y ahora, tu y ese pequeño engendro tuyo y de Eréndira morirá, que pena es igualita a ella… -murmura mostrando entre sus holgadas ropas negras desenfundo la espada y Gonzalo solo podía esquivar los ataques como cuando era joven.

El problema era que la edad ya lo estaba alcanzando

Y los cortes que David fácilmente encestaba en el cuerpo del Mestizo era la prueba.

Eran dos hombres, que Fernanda empezó a distinguir a la distancia y se acercó con cautela para no ser descubierta, escondida detrás de un árbol descubre quienes era, uno le dio la vida a ella, el otro se la dio al que una vez vio como un hermano, el Maestro de la corte, era el padre de Ángel. Y por los cortes que representaba su padre indicaba que si no intervenía él podría morir.

Solo quedaba una decisión, si no la tomaba iban a matar a su progenitor, era claro ya que solo veía odio y rabia en los ojos del rival, en momentos así un hijo solo podía pensar en salvar a su padre  
así que Fernanda usando la única flecha, con una mirada y decisión que no era suya en ese momento, preparo el arco apuntando a su objetivo sin duda alguna soltó la flecha del juicio atravesando la garganta del corrupto maestro de la corte, este impresionado por el repentino ataque empezó a toser sangre intentando quitarse el proyectil que en ese momento le estaba dado muerte.- ¿q…que? –murmura jadeante y moribundo cuando nota a la cica correr hacia Gonzalo, si esa niña no había arrebatado una vida humana antes

Hoy acababa de hacerlo

-Fer… -murmura Gonzalo mirándola cansado asi que ella le hace de soporte para que no se caiga…-¿y… Esther?

-no lo logro papa… -murmura aterrada de todo lo que había visto y hecho ese día.- ellos… la mataron cuando ella, me… -siente que se ahoga con su propio dolor y se deja llevar por el llanto ¿Culpable o inocente era ella ahora? No pudo salvar a Esther, murió por su causa y ahora… veía al padre en Ángel dejándose llevar en brazos de la misma muerte fue cuando le cruzo un pensamiento.

Ángel querrá vengarse de seguro

Ella lo haría en su lugar

Así que llena de miedo hizo que su padre, quien se empezó a quejar de dolor por un hombro dislocado lo obligo a alejarse de ahí.- papa… vámonos ya no hay tiempo… podría venir alguien en cualquier momento… -susurra entrando en pánico, Gonzalo entendiendo que tenía razón asintió y tomaron la única decisión viable.

Debían huir

Irse lejos

la mestiza pensó que podría desviarlos, tomo de la mano a su padre y salieron corriendo  
mientras un al lugar llegaba a duras penas un joven Portador de espuelas quien solo atinaba a ver con terror el cuerpo de su padre.- no… papa… -susurra arrodillándose perturbado a su lado, veía una flecha en el cuello, incrustada con un tiro casi perfecto.- padre lo siento… debí hacerte caso, y ahora fuiste asesin…. –murmuraba dejándose consumir por la rabia y la impotencia de no haber llegado a tiempo, pero sabía exactamente quién era el responsable, o más bien "La" responsable.

Se podía admirar como el joven Hidalgo miraba con dolor y resentimiento el sendero, fueron dos muertes de cercanos en un solo día.

Primero su amiga ahora el padre

Y ahora en la Nueva España andaba libre una pequeña criminal, y pensar que pudo evitarse esta masacre... si él hubiera confiado primero, pero no podía pensar claramente. Solo se sentía traicionado por esa mestiza que resultó ser una doble cara mal nacida.- no te salvaras tan fácil Flor del mal.- susurra siguiendo las pisadas que había dejado el par, pero tenían rumbo hacia un barranco.- ya los tengo malditos…

Mientras el joven portador de espuelas hacia un juramento de venganza el par, padre e hija, ambos con sus respectivas heridas físicas y psicológicas, solo podían pensar en salvar sus vidas en ese momento.

-¡vamos papa corre! –Exclamo Fernanda corriendo tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitían, pero estas empezaban a darle calambres exigiendo un descanso.- ¡papi más rápido!

-¡Fernanda cuidado donde corres! –le pide este sintiendo que algo los está siguiendo.- rayos… alguien nos sigue de cerca…

-de seguro son los gendarme… -murmura la chica agotada pero se detiene de golpe cuando nota que corrían hacia un acantilado que daba al océano.- ¡estamos atrapados!

-tranquila hija… -susurra el mayor abrazándola.- vamos a estar bien… ya veras

-tengo miedo…

-qué bueno que temas maldita asesina.- dice un joven rubio ojiazul amenazándolos con una espada haciendo que retrocedan un poco hasta que estaban al borde del precipicio.- por fin… los tengo donde quería, a la asesina y a aquel que se atrevió a engendrarla , dígame señor Gonzalo ¿Qué se siente ser padre de una asesina? Ah cierto, lo olvide, todos los mestizos tienen tendencia al asesinato, Fernanda quiso acercarse pero tanto Gonzalo como la espada se lo impidieron.-

-eso es mentira… lo siento por tu padre pero fue en defensa….

-¡¿llamas defensa a dispararle una flecha en el cuello a alguien Fernanda?! Que cinismo el tuyo… ¡si jurabas no matar a nadie acabas de demostrar lo contrario maldita hipócrita!

-¡no te permito alzarle la voz a mi hija joven! –espeto Gonzalo pero la espada apunto al cuello y este trago en seco.

-ahora me llevo a ambos… Fernanda tienes una sentencia de Muerte y como tu padre es cómplice del escape de una fugitiva condenada el castigo es el mismo, ¡muévanse! –orden con rabia en su mirar y furia en sus ojos, ambos mestizos se miraron y vieron detrás suyo de reojo.-

-hay piedras… -susurra Gonzalo.

-y tiburones… y el mar se ve que hoy esta bravo… -susurra Fernanda.-no perdemos nada… -dice tomando de la mano a su padre, este le sonríe y asiente y antes de que Ángel pudiera reaccionar ambos corrieron y dar un último acto de fe, saltando hacia el vacío.

-no… ¡Fer! –exclama asomándose para ver las olas chocas frenéticamente contra las rocas que estaban en el fondo.- pero algo que llamo su atención… un par de menudas figuras tratando de mantenerse sobre la superficie.- sobrevivieron.. Menos mal, yo quiero tener el gusto de atravesarlos con una espada- dice serio y se aleja del lugar.

**En el Presente**

Spring se ríe por la ironía y alza la vista.- curioso ¿no North? En fin… hice lo que pude… pero… ese día se corrió mucha sangre… aunque sé que hubo momentos peores para otros.- nota la expresión de North y pasa una mano por delante de su rostro.- ¿North? ¿Sigues vivo?

-¿Por qué me vienes diciendo esto hasta ahora niña? –pregunta saliendo de su sorpresa.

-porque según Jack hablar de vez en cuando hace bien… -se encoge de hombros, y creo tiene razón que de unos días para acá me siento bien y no se… creo tiene razón.- se ríe y se dispone a irse del taller.- luego te cuento que siguió de eso es algo cómico en realidad jeje además en un mes más descanso le toca el turno a Summer de trabajar así que me verán más seguido ¿sí? –y tras despedirse se va en un capullo, cuando North se da la vuelta nota que tanto Yetis como duendes estaban atentos a la historia.

-bueno ya se acabó el descansando así que a trabajar que la navidad no se prepara sola.- ordena y la actividad del taller regresa a la normalidad.- la primavera a veces sí que es peligrosa, como lo fue ella… -broma y continua con su deber.

* * *

**por motivos de que... tengo muchos pendientes, esta ocasion no habra Omakes pero si tienes dudas de algo o alguien como es su historia o algo podria escribirlo en uno para el siguiente capitulo... en fin PD!**

**pd: ¿el Toro de Falaris? si sono medio... aaahh... pues te cocinas en su interior practicamente ¿conocian ese metodo de tortura? **

**Pd2: ¡ESTHEEEER! la mataron T-T y... ¿El papa de Fer y el de Angel se conocian?! 0.o el mundo es muy chiquititititito**

**Pd3: Fer... mato... a... y Angel si que se enojo eso de ya querer su cabeza esta intenso ¿no creen?**

**Pd4: saltaron al mar desde un acantilado ¡¿que persona cuerda hace eso?! pues la que tratan de salvarse ¿no? **

**Y... creo ya nos leemos la proxima vez by nwn**


	12. Retomando pasos del ayer

**¡ya se ya se! no actualice esta historia en meses! pero tengo una excusa... pero no es buena porque es la misma de siempre asi que omitire esa parte XD **

**pero en fin... como tengo otra historia que actualizar... y en la uni me quieren matar como en una carrera por creditos deportivos (lo dice la que es un asco en deportes)**

**Y todos concordamos segun los reviews que Angel se comporto como un completo... y Veronica si que es toda una -le arrojan una piedra.- bueno pues no dire nada, pero se lo merece ¿o no chicos y chicas? pero bueno vengo a poner el mundo de cabeza... otra vez**

**no los entretengo mas... comenzamos**

* * *

_Sigo soñando un mundo mejor _

_pero al final sigo en el pecado_

**Capitulo 12: Retomando pasos del ayer**

-Frost... no, no tengo ganas de irme a congelar al polo norte hoy-dice El espiritu de la primavera caminando con calma por el tropico en una region de bambu en Asia.- ademas le prometi a Marcel que adornaria su teatro para la proxima puesta de escena de la proxima obra que haran ahi y se quiere sentir inspirado cuando toque el violin.- dice la Estacional de la primavera refiriendose al espiritu del Teatro.

\- anda Spring ya North insiste.- dice Jack cruzandose de brazos divertido sentandose en el suelo escarchandolo.- ademas Autumm cree que asi te distraes un poco, la primavera ya acabo...

\- hasta que lleve la primavera al sur en unos meses mas Jack lo que me recuerda, tu tienes trabajo en el sur ahora -dice regresandole la misma sonrisa soncarrona.- a quien va a regañar el anciano del otoño es a ti

\- No me vas a distraer.

\- ¿a no? ¿tan seguro estas? -dice burlona la espiritu sacando un arco.- vale tengo una idea, toma el arco y una flecha... si le das a ese mango.- dice señalando el mango de la rama mas alta del arbol que estaba a cinco metros de ellos.- te sigo sin queja ni protesta como esas cosas de la politica porque simplemente la politica deja de existir de a poco.

\- ¿es un reto?

\- ¿que no te gustan las cosas que tengan que ver con divertirte? claro que es un reto, consideralo una apuesta -dice sacandole la lengua y recargandose en un arbol.- te doy todo el dia si quieres.

\- ja la picara soñadora ha hablado.- dice en son de burla y antes de que Spring replicara el contesto.- Sandman te apodo asi piensa que eres una niñita adorable.

\- ¡no soy una niñita ado...! -replica enojada cuando ve que Jack como si fuera un arquero experto logra disparar sin problemas la flecha para que impacte en el mango.- rable... -parpadea curiosa y hace un mohin.- usaste ayuda del viento ¿verdad?

\- ¡¿como supiste?! -replica en shock por el comentario de su amiga, en si, una hermana menor.

\- pues facil tontito no es la primera vez que te presto mi arco, es el primero que no me rompes al primer intento aunque lo bueno es que me ahorraste el trabajo de fabricar otro asi que tengo tiempo de molestarte.- dice como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.- ademas ¿hacerte bueno de la noche a la mañana cuando te puse un reto similar ayer? se que soy una tonta pero no tanto Jack.

\- Eres una florecilla malvada, por eso Aster te veto de a madriguera.- dice burlon recordando ese dia.

\- no, fue por arrojarlo al rio de pintura sin querer y eso que fue un accidente solo queria re-decorar su madriguera.- dice jugando con sus dedos.- no aprecia el conejo mutante lo que hago por el es un malvado

\- y eso me hace pensar... ¿no eres propensa al peligro? -pregunta de forma curiosa.- Phil me conto de la parte en que te quedaste en el taller de North. Ya sabes... tu relato...

\- uughh Yeti chismoso.- murmura chasqueando la lengua.- bueno, a ver... persecusion, muerte, acantilado bla bla bla... ya recorde.

\- entonces...

\- ¿que? -nota que este sonrie un poco.

\- Espero para seguir sabiendo de la hermana menor de los Estacionales, sabes que puedes confiar en mi soy tu mayor despues de todo.- esta solo sonrio y asintio.

\- bueno hielera andante, pero solo nos llevamos como 80 años -dice riendo haciendo que este niegue divertido por la indirecta.- mmm recuerdo que salimos del mar mi papa y yo, hasta la noche en una costa alejada del puerto de Punta Gorda... -dice recordando mientras se recuesta en un tronco y Jack se sentaba en una roca, haciendo ilusion a una visita al psicologo.- estabamos al borde de la hipotermia los dos y teniamos la piel tan arrugada y los ojos irritados...

\- ¿y como te hace sentir eso? -dice burlon notando la escena cuando le golpea una bola de polen en la cara haciendo que tosa con frenesi.- cof cof ¡oye!

-es en serio Frost -dice divertida pero suspira.- bueno, recuerdo que terminamos en una playa del estado en aquel entonces, asi supimos algo, debiamos pasar inadvertidos si queriamos sobrevivir a la nueva situacion que enfrentamos, ¿sabes? -dice rodando por el troco hasta caer al suelo levantando varios dientes de leon.- por unos tres meses nos quedamos vagando en los bosques hasta toparnos con tribus endemicas de las zonas, con ellos vivimos un tiempo y aprendimos lo basico, cosas que, en mis primeros 10 años no sabia, y que papa tuvo que reforzar, dijo que asi vivia antes, para empezar el recorrido de escape, empezamos por huir a Puebla de los Angeles... y nos quedamos ahi por medio de una mentira, ironico...

\- ¿cual mentira?

\- ... pues... ugh fingia que era novicia- dice exasperada.- al principio funciono de maravilla.- dice con voz queda.- aunque un dia... veras...

**Puebla de los Angeles**

**Dos siglos antes**

\- papa... a veces me pregunto si fingir ser novicia y servidor del convento fue buena idea...-dice la joven de 15 años mirando los habitos de novicia que llevaba puestos, estaba nerviosa por esa mentira aunque llevaran dos meses en el lugar, finalmente algo de calma. y en eso se habia atravesado el cumpleaños de la chica. su regalo fue una corona de flores hecha por su padre.

\- tranquila mi niña... recuerda nuestro tiempo con las tribus que aun sobreviven a la opresion Española.

\- ¿pero crees que logre convencer en serio? ¿y si me hacen profesar en serio? esa mentira de que un padre Español le da educacion eclesiastica a su hija bastarda para que pueda profesar, dudo que dure para siempre...

\- Fer mi niña... ven.- le pide el mayor sentandola en un banco del jardin del convento.- se que es mas facil estar tu y yo en los bosques que rodeados de personas... pero... no perdemos intentando, es solo en lo que hallamos una zona de alejarnos de la ciudad sin que los soldados del Virrey nos atrape... hasta ahora no sospechan estaremos bien

\- no es el Virrey quien me preocupa... -musita.- lo vi de lejos en las calles de la villa sali huyendo para que no me reconociera...

\- es Angel ¿verdad? -dice analizando su mirada la ve asentir.- ya no es el mismo Florecilla...

\- lo se, se creyo esos cuentos... cree que cometi esos asesinatos en la Vera Cruz... cuando el unico que cometi fue matar a su padre

\- me estabas defendiendo... pero lastima, que el no va a querer escucharte, esta ciego de rabia.- dice tomandola de los hombros.- el es capaz de matarte si tuviera la oportunidad, no se la des.- dice y notando la cara repentina de miedo de su hija de 15 años se vira para toparse con un Criollo rubio con ropa casual para un dia soleado.- ¿tu?

\- vaya, no esperaba verlos aqui, crei que se escondian mejor... lastima que estoy desarmado.- dice el rubio resultando ser Angel Sanz de Santamaria, la mestiza no se dio cuenta pero dejo caer parte de las compras que le encargaron para el convento, el habia ido a devolverlas sintiendo que la menuda figura ya la conocia.- ¿que? ¿no les alegra verme? - dice en un intento de acercarse ambos mestizos retroceden de golpe.- ¿tanto me temen? por favor, los criminales son ustedes, a diferencia de ustedes que tienen que fingir, engañar y esconderse como ratas, puedo mostrar la cara en las calles de la Nueva España...

\- no seas un cínico... -musita la mestiza disfrazada de Novicia pero aferrada de terror a su padre.- ¿crees que nos gusta escondernos?

\- tu ni hables, que tu tienes una cita pendiente con la muerte -dice con rabia.- ¿crees que se olvidaron las muertes de mi papa y de Esther?

\- ¡a Esther la asesinaron los soldados y tu padre casi mato al mio quien no tenia que ver en esto! -dice empezando a enojarse pero al ver la calma alrededor empezo a relajarse empezando a pensar mientras tanto el joven Criollo y su padre Gonzalo literal, se mataban con la mirada.- ...

\- joven Angel... te sugiero que ya te vayas, a la gente como a usted no le gusta armas escandalos... ¿verdad? ya no queremos problemas... -empezo a advertir pero la colera de Angel era mucha.

\- ¡callese! ¡¿no entienden su situacion?! ¡son prófugos de la justicia! ¡enemigos de la sociedad como los demas criminales que rondan libres!

\- si somos tan enorme mal...-mascullo confundida.- ¿porque no has llamado a algun soldado o delatado con las monjas? -dice haciendo pensar a ambos mayores.- en el fondo no quieres delatarme ¿verdad? -dijo mirandolo fijamente, este la miro enrojecido con una cara de sorpresa pero recobro la compostura y en vez de una accion hostil solo suspiro y los ve meditabundo.

\- mañana no los quiero aqui... si vuelvo y no los encuentro les dare tres dia de ventaja... pero hoy "yo no vi nada" Buenas tardes. -murmura serio dando media vuelta para salir de los jardines dejando solos a padre e hija quienes viendose un poco confundidos, sin saber si era de fiar, de todas formas, al dia siguiente..

La Novicia y el Mestizo se esfumaron.

Se preguntaron ¿como llego Angel a Puebla como si nada para armar tal escena?

Pues Puebla era una ciudad vecina de la zona donde ciudad de la Villa Rica de la Vera Cruz, Angel Sanz de Santamaria en nombre de su fallecido padre debia viajar y resolver asuntos del virrey ya que como el nuevo maestro de la corte era representante de Vera Cruz.

Ese dia solo habia salido de paseo para conocer mejor la ciudad, fue cuando noto la bolsa de compra.

**_Flash back_**

_-¿que? -murmura el criollo tomando la bolsa de comprar y ver a lo lejos una figura menuda vestida de negro alejandose rapidamente. Este sonrio con picardia ya que se le ocurrio que era una novicia timida que recien ingresa al convento del lugar.- bien, hare mi buena accion del dia o regañaran a la novicia.- dice en un tono divertido, aunque en el fondo se sentia intranquilo, cosa rara si ya era un hombre recien casado hace un mes._

_Mientras resguardada entre los puestos la mestiza respiraba de forma nerviosa.- debo calmarme... debo estar tranquila...-musita cerrando los ojos con fuerza para no colapsar en ese momento, sin mucha opcion en un descuido se robo un borrachito* del puesto para relajarse, lo que hoy seria nivelar los niveles de azucar.- papa me espera ya debo volver o la Madre Juana va a retarme.- dice corriendo al convento, sin saber que estaba a la vista de cierto criollo de cabellos de oro que la seguia de lejos._

**_Fin flash back._**

-¿porque no la arreste? -se pregunta la sien mientras volvia a pasear por las calles empedradas de Puebla, volveria a Vera Cruz con la misma pregunta en mente, ¿porque no lo hizo?- Estaba desarmada, indefensa, los dos... ¿que mierda me paso? Debo estar volviendome loco para tener consideracion a "ella" -dice exasperado, si seguia asi tendria un bloqueo y no podia darse el lujo de descansar por su nuevo cargo y de la vida que planeaba con Veronica. Pero... este asunto pendiente, no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Deberia odiarlos, repudiarlos por asesinos.

Esther estaba muerta

Su padre estaba muerto

Por culpa de ella...

\- No puedo tenerle piedad. -sentencio.

**Tres dias despues**

-el tiempo acordado acabo.- murmura Gonzalo pensativo, ambos iban sin rumbo lejos de los senderos evitando ciudades.- ya deben estar tras nosotros, vamos hija debemos movernos.

-pero hemos viajado sin dormir papa, ni siquiera nos hemos sentado- dice Fernanda a modo de queja con unas pronunciadas ojeras remarcadas en sus ojos.- hace mucho sueño... ¿no podriamos usar un arbol para dormir?

-no te engañes hija, es mejor asi pues ... vamos mas precavidos.

-pero no atentos...-dice la menor en un pronunciado bostezo.- bueno por mi parte no, que... -murmura dejandose caer por el cansancion sorprendiendo a su padre quien se acerco a ver que no fuera nada grave.- estoy bien papa... -murmura.- solo estoy cansada.

\- aun asi, tienes razon... ya viajamos mucho.- murmura cargandola con cuidado hasta lo que parecia ser un pequeño cuerpo de agua, una cienega.- hija estas muy liviana, en estos meses perdiste demasiado peso.- dice triste sintiendo literalmente que su "princesa de ojos bonitos" como le dice estaba hasta los huesos.- debi suponerlo si apenas y podemos comer.

-Tranquilo papa si resisto... puedo aguantarlo.- dice la menor acurrucada en brazos de su padre.- ademas... puedo conformarme con... uh... -mira a todos lados y ve el suelo.- ¿tierra?

\- ¡a no jovencita! ¡no vas a andar comiendo tierra! -la reprende Gonzalo sentandola en la orilla.- ¡te hara mas mal que bien no diga tonterias!

\- ay no eso no papa -dice divertida gateando para empezar a cavar como si buscara algo pero se notaba que le costaba un poco.- ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste a los ocho años? -pregunta.

\- te dije tantas cosas que ya olvide el orden mija.- dice con mas calma y ve que desentierra lo que parecian ser hongos.- ¿que?

\- mejor dime papi si esto se come.- dice mas animada.- si es asi hacemos una fogata, los asamos y la cena esta lista. -dice de lo mas tranquila cuando escuchan pasos cerca, mas bien a su direccion.- pa...

-escondete... -la arroja a la cienega y nadando la conduce a donde las plantas les de refugio, un sitio perfecto. En eso se escucharon cascos equinos aproximarse seguidos por personas a pie caminando a cada lado de una carroza con un escudo que se le hacia familiar a Gonzalo.- _"es identico a..."_ -piensa y se sorprende.-_ "¿que hacen hasta aca?"_

¿quienes son papi? -pregunta Fernanda asomandose por sobre su hombro en el escondite.- son portadores de espuelas pero, ese escudo familiar no es de la familia de Angel...

-lo se.- musita serio Gonzalo pues para el, ese escudo si era conocido pero la ultima vez que lo vio

El y Erendira aun eran jovenes. Cuando el empezo a trabajar en la hacienda en la que pertenecia su entonces amiga de la infancia como empleada de campo.

-Ven... -susurra llevando a Fernanda en su espalda aprovechando que el agua facilitaba aguantar el peso sobre el, siempre sin apartar la mirada de el carruaje el cual se detuvo peligrosamente cerca de ellos.- mierda...

-¿papa?

-sshh tranquila.- le tranquiliza mirando como una mujer anciana extremadamente delgada por el corse bajaba seguida de dos adultos mas, un varon y una mujer, ambos un poco mas jovenes que Gonzalo por varios años. Por como el le tomaba el brazo a la mujer parecia ser un matrimonio.

-Tsk ahora que se cansaron los caballos tardaremos mas en llegar a Valladolid.- se quejo la anciana.- y yo que ansiaba ver ya a mis nietos

-señora Villareal no se angustie, llegaremos a tiempo para cenar con ellos.- dice con calma la mujer mientras su esposo hacia ademan de silencio, era obvio que era controlador.

-sabes que solo hablas cuando se te diga.- sentencia con veneno en su voz.- madre no te angusties llegaremos en buena hora.

-eso espero, desde que hace muchos años murio tu padre te dejo muy joven a cargo de la hacienda, ahora que dejamos a tus hijos para que aprendieran a administrarla minimo esperaba llegar a una buena hora.

-no dramatices madre.-discutian mientras Gonzalo salia de la cienega por otro lado evitandolos.

-como no me di cuenta que tome rumbo a Valladolid... -penso serio, desde niños los padres de Fernanda dejaron el lugar para jamas volver.

Aunque.

Solo ahi evitarian por un tiempo a los hombres de Angel, en Valladolid

-tengo una idea.-dice Gonzalo escabullendo a ambos donde estaba el carruaje y abre la puerta de un lado sin que los dueños se den cuenta.-

-papi ¿que haces...? -no termina la pregunta cuando ve que abre un espacio bajo los asientos.- ¿como sabias de esas cosas? estos carruajes no estan al alcance de los nuestros para que...

-luego te cuento entra ahi.- ordena metiendo a su hija en el hueco del asiento.- escucha Fer, no hagas ruidos y no te muevas hasta que yo abra tu escondite, yo me ocultare en el otro por favor silencio y discrecion ¿si florecita?

-si papa lo prometo... -susurra metiendose a su nuevo escondite para que Gonzalo al momento de cerrarlo se mete al asiento que queda en frente justo a tiempo pues los dueños del carruaje parecian volver ya y venian discutiendo de cosas cotidianas para ellos, que debian casar a la chica en poco tiempo que el mayor debia hacerse cargo de la hacienda, que el cumpleaños de la anciana seria en un par de meses, el ganado los trabajadores los molestos ladrones revolucionarios.

Para Gonzalo y Fernanda fue un largo viaje de aproximadamente tres o cuatro horas, entumidos y apretados escuchando conversaciones ajenas de los gachupines procurando no hacer ruido asi que su mejor opcion fue dormir hasta que llegaron a su destino en la noche, Gonzalo estuvo vigilando todo el tiempo y cuando sintio que era momento que nadie cuidaba el carruaje salio de su escondite para sacar en brazos a su agotada y adolorida hija del suyo para bajar del carruaje y visitar el sitio que sabia que ni los señores hacendados visitaban hace tiempo pero que de seguro a Fernanda le haria bien conocer aunque, trajera recuerdos nostalgicos.

Asi que se perdio en el campo a altas horas de la noche recordando a la perfeccion el camino.

**continuara.**

* * *

** ¡ajua! asi terminaron de nuevo en Valladolid (Hoy Morelia Michoacan) y sorprende algunas cositas como... ¿como que Gonzalo y Erendira vivieron muchas cosas no? con eso de que Gonzalo reconoce un escudo familiar español jejeje deje pistas a ver si las hallan**

**ademas parece que Angel tiene por ahi un conflicto interno ¿que opinan? **

**asi que dejare que dejen teorias o lo que quieran comentarme, nos leemos la proxima vez (espero no tardar)**

**Atte: FernandaWarriorPrincess**


	13. Relatos Familiares

**no se como pero aqui estoy por fin con un nuevo capitulo ¿como? sepa la maracuya como dirian por ahi, respondiendo al reviews de la ultima actualizacion**

**Choi-Lu: jejeje no te culpo tambien a veces pienso de forma similar respecto a Angel .-. y en parte tienes razon tiene algo que ver pero, tal vez salgan mas cositas por ahi, ya veremos y Milo... tranquilo -w-**

**bien no hare esperar mas de por si tardo en actualizar y encima los distraigo pues no jeje**

** comenzamos**

* * *

_la vida mas pequeña vale mil veces mas_

_que la nación mas grande, que se invente jamas_

_Europa VII LODVG_

**Capitulo 13: Relatos Familiares**

-papa...-llamo en medio de la noche mientras sentia adormilada como su padre la llevaba en brazos a quien sabe donde se dirigia.- papi...

-tranquila, estamos a salvo... -susurra Gonzalo entrando en una deteriorada choza llena de humedad y musgo, se notaba que tenia años que nadie iba ahi.- hace tiempo que no ponia un pie aqui... -susurra suspirando.- dormiremos aqui florecita, seguiremos mañana

\- p-pero... -se lleva una mano a la boca como si quisiera vomitar pero no podia.- ugh, no me siento bien, peor... ugh, que cuando comíamos pan echado a perder.

-¿crees poder aguantar hasta mañana? eres joven tienes mas resistencia que este anciano que tienes por padre.- dice bromeando un poco Gonzalo para animar a su hija, lo logro pues esta asintio con una leve risa.

-papa... te he dicho, que no estas viejo

-si lo estoy no nos mintamos, anda duérmete que debes descansar despues de viajar asi.- susurra taradeandole una cancion de cuna, la misma que usaba cuando era bebe y no queria dormir, curiosamente aun funcionaba a su edad, no tardo en caer en brazos del sueño profundo.

No hubo novedades hasta el dia siguiente, que Gonzalo tenia sentimientos encontrados, en esta choza vivia su mujer con su madre, era el hogar de Erendira cuando era iña, ahora era el refugio temporal de su hija, esas casualidades tan extrañas. estuvo perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que se sobresalto sintiendo que tomaban su hombro, salio casi de golpe del petate y alzando la vista noto que solo era Fernanda mirandolo confusa.- pequeña traviesa...

-papa calma, no te hare nada... solo te abrazaria pero, apenas puedo sentarme hace hambre -dice divertida.

-¡cierto! ¡tienes hambre! -dice regresando a la realidad y se asoma afuera.- tengo una idea... -susurra dejando mas confusa a su unica hija.- trabajaremos aqui una temporada, en lo que ambos reponemos fuerzas y provisiones, fingiremos que somos trabajadores de aqui, despues iremos al norte, nadie se aventura por alla por ser tierras salvajes si Angel cree que fuimos a tierras chichimecas no se atrevera a seguir su busqueda, las poblaciones nomadas de ahi tienen fama de ser muy salvajes.

-¿y que hariamos nosotros ahi entonces?

\- no iremos ahi, le dejamos el rastro y nos desviamos, a donde tu quieras, podemos vivir en el sur si quieres, un buen lugar para que vivas tranquila ¿que dices hija? ellos te dejarian en paz, solos tu y yo viviendo en paz, rodeados de plantas, cenotes

-en territorio ¿maya? dicen que muchos paisajes de ahi son hermosos, aquellos comerciantes de Vera Cruz que se aventuraban a ir.- musita Fer sonriendo de oreja a oreja, una vida tranquila sin esconderse ni huir eso queria.- me gusta la idea papa

-a mi igual, pero primero lo primero, provisiones necesarias no me arriesgare a que quedes mas famelica de lo que estas.-ese comentario no le hizo gracia a la mestiza que solo inflo las mejillas.- ven, salgamos y veamos si tomamos algo de comer antes de ver si nos dan trabajo.

-yo creo que si nos lo dan, estas personas mandan a las minas a los que se portan mal

\- tranquila, y recuerda la discresion es importante

Y decidiendo poner su nuevo plan improvisado en marcha habian logrado colarse a lo que parecia ser un nuevo grupo de trabajadores que recien empezaria a laborar tanto en el campo como en el servicio del hogar, vaya suerte las de ellos al parecer reclutaban gente cada cierto tiempo, los hombres jovenes y fuertes trabajaban en el campo de sol a sol, usualmente mestizos jovenes y uno que otro de piel negra traidos del continente negro lo que en la actualidad se conoce como Africa.

**2 meses despues**

debido a la juventud que tenia Fernanda encima siendo practicamente una niña a veces ayudaba a su padre en el campo en las horas mas calurosas del dia o cuando el trabajo no daba abasto, resultaba que esa hacienda ayudaba dando alimento a los muchos conventos que existian en la ciudad de Valladolid, aunque habia asentamientos religiosos en el lugar existian una gran cantidad de barrios indios lo que ayudaba a disimular entre la poblacion, ademas de estar bastante distanciado con el puerto de la Villa Rica de la Vera Cruz la historia de la Flor del mal no era tan conocida eso era una magnifica ventaja a favor de ellos, un rato de paz algo que ambos habian buscado despues de todo ese tiempo turbulento.

La familia para que estaban trabajando de forma temporal era dirigido por su matriarca una mujer ya avanzada en edad, seguida de su unico que se veia era un hombre prepotente lo cual se notaba por como trataba a su mujer ya que su frase en el tema era "las mujeres son como los caballos" lo dejare en su imaginacion querido lector(a) de ese matrimonio que era mas que claro que fue arreglado, hay dos hijos, la chica de edad similar a ella. estando en edad de casamentera le estaban buscando un buen partido y el heredero de la hacienda tambien estaba en edad de compromiso a sus 17 años pero su padre y abuela estaban interesados que aprendiera el manejo adecuado de la hacienda y no se hiciera un vividor que terminara malgastando la fortuna que tanto costaba mantener.

Si una linda familia llamesmole decente porque asi se consideraban, la matriarca visitaba mucho los conventos y la iglesia, al parecer decia ser una mujer muy devota a Dios. solian acompañarla solo las mujeres de la familia. Una tipica familia adinerada de la colonia, el parecido era notorio a pesar de que se remarcaba su piel palida y cabellos de oro como los describian los habitantes antiguos de las civilizaciones antes de la conquista.

Eso era lo que habia aprehendido Fernanda en el par de meses que tenian trabajando su padre y ella en ese lugar, incluso a veces le hacia de dama de compañia a la joven de la familia, curiosamente respondia al nombre de Julia y por ella se aprendio el nombre de sus familiares. Resultaba que el hermano de Julia respondia al nombre de Ruben ademas del padre de ambos se llamaba Jose, su madre Pilar y la abuela la cabeza de la familia respondia al nombre de Mercedes. si en poco tiempo se habia aprendido algunas cosas incluso se volvio ligeramente mas eficiente, pero su torpeza ocasional no ayudaba considerando que ya mas de una vez estuvo a punto de romper jarrones o platos a la hora de la cena, preferia que le pusieran a tejer canastos en su opinion era mucho mas facil.

Incluso ahora ayudaba en cuestiones hogareñas, como la limpieza y , algo extraño considerando que podia llegar a ser algo desastrosa. Fernanda consideraba que la casa bastante amplia, le recordaba el hogar de la familia Sanz de Santamaria pensamiento que trataba con todo de evitar, si Angel demostro que para el solo era un recuerdo maldito, una planta marchita que debia arrancarse de raiz para evitar la propagacion.

En fin debia alejar los pensamientos tristes.- y tener buena vibra como decia Esther, aunque tenia su caracter estando enojada. ya calma Fer calma... .- musita sonriendo, aunque las mañas no se iban, tomo un par de adornos pequeños que pasaban desapercibidos, tramaba un trueque por comida extra con los indigenas de los barrios de Valladolid, si sabias negociar te daban un buen botin alimenticio.

-pss -se escucho por el pasillo y se nota a Julia asomando en una esquina.- vos ven -le indica y Fernanda confusa decide seguirla, considerando que por la tan cercana edad que tenian era con quien mas podia hablar, que no tuviera que ver con los pretendientes que su padre y abuela le estaban buscando, tal vez queria un escape temporal a su realidad, conforme se acercaba Fernanda no podia evitar pensar que no solo los pobres y miserables podian estar descontentos, tambien las clases altas podrian no estar conformes con su realidad.- Fer, oye tu... ven.

\- ¿si niña Julia? -pregunta lo mar cortes posible conforme se acercaba, Julia sonrio por el intento pero esta vez la miraba fijamente, como si hiciera una especie de ¿comparacion?- etto... ¿pasa algo?

-no es que... uh, les hallo parecido, bastante parecido

\- perdon si no entiendo pero, ¿de que parecido esta hablando niña Julia?

\- nada de usted que tenemos la misma edad, anda ven -dice jalandola del brazo, sin mucho remedio la mestiza tuvo que seguirla por los corredores de la casa principal deseando no tardar tanto pues ultimamente su padre la vigilaba de mas, temiendo que en los momentos que no la tenia a la vista se pudiera perder o la alejaran de el. Algo que rotundamente no queria.

Pero hablando de Gonzalo, este a veces se paseaba por la hacienda, habia cosas que no cambiaron tanto, como el riachuelo seguia ahi, el agua fria como siempre, pero demasiados cambios, las hectarias que rodeaban la hacienda eran mas, suponia que perdiéndose un par de decadas, fue hasta que llego a la entrada principal de la hacienda, un arco con puertas tipo reja, haciendo resplandecer el escucho que conocia tan bien.- En campo de gules, un castillo de oro, sobre ondas de agua de azur y plata, superado de un águila de plata, coronada de oro. Bordura de azur, con tres estrellas y tres panelas de oro... dificil olvidarlo... -dice teniendo el en mano el broche de su amada Erendira, cuya dueña ahora era su hija, curiosamente, tenia el mismo escudo grabado en el en la parte interna.- es cuestion de tiempo ¿no? -se dice a si mismo?

-pos... wow, ¿Gonzalo?- se sorprende al escuchar una voz y se voltea para ver a un hombre de piel oscura chocolatada entrado en edad tambien con un par de harapos y un pañuelo amarrado en su cuello, se notaba que ese hombre era un Mulato.- vaya si que has cambiado antes no solo estabas re-flaco, ahora si que tienes la "frente pronunciada" jajaja no te ha ayudado la edad verdad?

-por Dios... ¿sigues vivo? -claro, no veia a un viejo amigo desde que era niño y es lo primero que preguntaba, al darse cuenta de la tonteria que dijo se sacude la cabeza y sonrie.- ¡Ricardo!

\- sabes que prefiero que me llamen Rico.-dice burlon en anciano.- pobre de nacimiento pero Rico de corazon ese es mi lema lo sabes niño

-ya no soy un niño don Rico, no crei que lo volveria a ver

-ni yo muchacho yo hasta pense que te habias olvidado de este anciano, el mismo que te regañaba cuando le hacias bromas a los Frailes sin mencionar que a veces me robabas pulque.- eso hizo desatinar a Gonzalo ¿tan travieso era de joven? que verguenza, tan ido estaba que recibio un golpe con el baston en que se apoyaba Rico.- ouch... ¡¿esas mañas en serio ni envejeciendo se van?!

-no cuando hablas conmigo niño, dime recuerdo que al morir Beatriz te fuiste con su unica hija, la pequeña Erendira si que le lloro a su madre, si a la chamaca la conoci cuando nacio y sin mencionar a sus padres lastima que quedo sola tan joven

\- no se quedo sola don Rico, Erendira me tuvo a mi -dice con una expresión triste, algo que el anciano Mulato no dejo pasar por alto, solo le tomo el rostro.- ¿que?

\- ¿que paso con la muchacha Gonzalo? si se volvieron inseparables desde chamacos

-ella... murio dando a luz a nuestra hija.- dice cabizbajo y en eso Rico baja la mirada en memoria de la mujer.- desde entonces la crie solo, si la vieras... es igualita a ella

-entonces tienes una mini Erendira siguiéndote a todas partes ¿no? -dice para volver a su actitud animada burlandose del mestizo, algo que no le cayo muy en gracia.- ¡jaja! no pense que llegaras a ser padre un chiquillo ladron y travieso jajaja me sorprendes chamaco jajaja aunque espero la niña saliera como su madre si salio igual de problemática que tu estamos en un lio con un solo Gonzalo basta para tener una aspirante al puesto de ladroncilla traviesa.

-Don Rico... -musita avergonzado para cruzarse de brazos y desviar la mirada.- si nuestra niña se llama Fernanda, se lo puso su ama y asi se quedo.- dice y recibe otro golpe con el baston.- ¡ahora porque?!

\- nomas te sobrepasaste con ella ¡y yo te doy sus buenos coscorrones tengas la edad que tengas este anciano aun puede reprenderte! entrale -dice en pose de pelea, pero se sostiene la cadera por el esfuerzo para soltar el baston.- uh... aun puedo

-calmese -en eso Gonzalo toma el baston para darselo, el cual Ricardo toma agradecido.- si hasta nos casamos de forma sencilla en una capilla por ahi asi que nuestra hija es tan legitima como cualquier hija de matrimonio, el unico bastardo soy yo

-oh cierto... que el papa de la niña Erendira se caso con la madre, una mujer india tan chula -dice Rico con los ojos brillantes a lo que Gonzalo solo nego exasperado, a veces no entendia a ese señor ¿realmente fueron tan amigos cuando llego a esa hacienda? - lastima que la mataron en su casa, pobre mujer, su error fue amar a un portador de espuelas, que dramas ¿no crees?

\- si, solo espero que no involucren a mi hija en sus dramas, no tiene nada que ver con ellos

-lastimosamente si tiene Gonzalo -dice con una mirada pensativa.- es hija legitima y Erendira fue hija reconocida por el padre, si tu hija quisiera y se probara la legitimidad con el acta de matrimonio de sus abuelos podria luchar por esa...

\- conociendola... te diria que no, ella solo quiere vivir en paz, hemos pasado por muchas cosas.- notando la mirada tranquila de Gonzalo suspira.- si te contara te traumas

\- tengo todo el dia demas, sirve que podria invitarte un buen pulque en la ciudad hay un sitio clandestino donde los indios van a beber, pero bebidas de verdad, no como esas cosas agrias que tanto les gusta a los hombres blancos.

-no me gusta beber -dice pensativo.- pero hace tiempo que debo sacar mis penas, no he tomado desde que mi Erendira fallecio, no le quise dar mal ejemplo a mi Fer, pero puede ser que... -en eso recibe un golpe fraternal en la espalda.- ¡ouch!

-¡perfecto! vamos te encantara tu sigueme que me se el camino como si fuera la palma de mi mano- Gonzalo solo se resigno y sonrie para seguirlo, servia que si habia alguna noticia que los perjudicara se enteraria de inmediato, la noticia de boca en boca son mas rapidas que la imprenta ultimamente, como las ideas de una posible revuelta a futuro.

**Casa principal**

-¡corre chica! -exclama Julia alzando incluso la falda del vestido para ir mas rapido, recorrian pasillos que la servidumbre tenia prohibido subir, pues eran zonas donde habia retratos familiares, posesiones valiosas que no querian que acabaran en manos de criados ladrones, que algun empleado domestico robara en esos tiempos era comun considerando la pobreza.

\- ¿que es tan importante para que tenga que venir aqui? -pregunta confundida y jadea notando las pinturas, eran virreyes de la colonia, duques, marqueses y algunos reyes e infantes de españa.- wow... .-musito mirando los ojos cafe verdoso de la dama de la pintura, ella observo el retrato que le mostraba la hija de los Villareal, la mujer del retrato en realidad. Se le hacia familiar.

-es como verte pero mas grande ¿no es curioso? -dice Julia como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento.- considerando que esa pintura es del siglo XVI, mi papa la consiguio por ser un familiar bastante alejado...

\- ¿y esa quien es niña Julia?-pregunta confusa y sin quitar la cara que no se sabria decir si era de asombro o de susto

\- hay Fer, esa es Isabel de Castilla... o asi la nombro Germana de Foix... era la abuelastra del rey Carlos I de España pero V del Sacro Imperio Romano, digamos que de su romance tuvieron a esta hija... es uno de los muchos ilegitimos de Carlos I, la diferencia al resto es que fue con la segunda esposa de su difunto abuelo, Fernando II de Aragon el rey catolico

\- ¿es una historia de "incesto" a eso va? no entiendo, para empezar no eran en parientes si dices que era su abuelastra, me da a entender de sus costumbres raras de ustedes casar mujeres jovenes con ancianos -susurra negando.-

-esta historia no hizo escandalo simplemente porque no se supo de ella hasta que se leyo el testamento de Germana en 1537 que la menciono, bien escondido que lo tenia ¿no crees?

-bastante pero... -susurra confundida, el punto a donde iba Julia no lo entendia del todo, solo escucho de forma vaga el resto del relato, que la madre de Isabel la nombro _infanta de Castilla_y se la designa como _hija de la Majestad del Emperador,_ aunque siendo hija ilegitima no merecia esos titulos por ser bastarda. Su historia no dice mucho as que se crio en la corte y estuvo hasta en un convento, pero los datos eran, muy escasos... pero como divagaba pensando en el parecido no escucho a la hija de sus patrones, hasta que esta la jalo del brazo y la metio a una habitacion con ella.- ¿que pasa?

\- escuche pasos, si es mi abuela y te ve estamos en problemas.- dice nerviosa y señala la cama.- quedate ahi abajo, no salgas hasta que sea prudente.- Fernanda se quedo en shock confusa por un momento pero Julia agachandola para que se esconda la regreso a la realidad, una vez acurrucada bajo el mueble entro la dueña de toda la hacienda, doña Mercedes viuda de Villareal.- ya llego la patrona. -masculla para no ser escuchada.

-abuela, crei que estaba hablando con el capataz y mi padre para las modificaciones de seguridad para la hacienda.- dice Julia confusa y la mujer niega.- ¿ocurre algo?

-tu madre dijo que te vio vagando por los campos en la mañana eso puede ser Julia, eres una dama no cualquier vil trabajadora del campo, debeis darte a respetar considerando que la mayoria de los trabajadores son varones y no sabemos que manias puedan tener.- dice en tono severo cruzandose de brazos.- no tolerare esas ideas de igualdad con los sirvientes, si sigues asi te mandare a un convento y si el comportamiento no se corrige se te trasladara a uno lejos de Valladolid no dejare que nos pongas en ridiculo cuando seas una mujer casada, o podria ser peor, podrias darle otro vastago a esta familia, un hijo natural en vez de uno legitimo.

-¿pero que tiene de malo tener hijos sin matrimonios? si existe amor esta bien ¿no? -ante la cara de disgusto de doña Mercedes la joven quinceañera no aspiro a mas que "la voluntad de la abuela es autoritaria".- supuse que esas ideas no ter gustarian.- Fernanda solo rodo los ojos, no importaba a que ciudad se fuera a vivir o a esconder, siempre salian los de mente cerrada que querian privar a otros de su propia voluntad respecto a sus vidas, incluso entre nos nobles los descendientes estaban encadenados a la voluntad de los mayores.

-niña no cometas el error de tu abuelo, me hizo infeliz sabiendo lo que hizo, el colmo seria que uno de sus nietos salgan iguales, por eso somos asi con ustedes, no queremos un vividor y a una ramera idealista en la casona ¿queda claro? - Julia apenada asiente aguantandose las ganas de llorar.- bien, ahora aseate, es hora de cenar aunque siendo sincera, dan ganas de dejarte sin cenar hoy para que aprendas la leccion... teniendo la suerte de no pasar hambre como esos bichos y quieres buscar igualdad.- masculla entre dientes saliendo de la habitacion.- no sabes que quieres

-diferimos mucho abuela respecto a la opinion.- susurra la joven dama indicandole a la mestiza que salga.- lamento que escuches nuestras diferencias familiares, no se mi abuela hizo de mi padre y mi hermano unos machistas, mi madre es mas su dama de compañia que nuera y yo un medio para hacer mas fortuna.

-con escucharlos hablar asi me alegra ser una muerta de hambre como dirian ustedes, soy pobre pero honrada.- ante eso recibe un par de palmadas y una sonrisa tranquila.- creo es mejor que me vaya, aprovechando para ir a buscar a mi papa o dormir un rato, estoy muerta trabajando desde el amanecer.- musita lanzando un bostezo.

-si pudiera te invitaba a dormir aqui, pero conociendo a mi abuela y a mi padre haran un escandalo, a menos que fueras trabajadora de planta lo cual no es el caso, se por donde puede salir, sigueme.- dice tomandola del brazo para salir por los pasillos.- si mal lo recuerdo hay un corredor que te lleva a la entrada trasera.

-mejor continuo sola o te meteras en lios por mi culpa -dice abriendo una ventana del corredor para poner un pie fue dejando en shock a Julia.- ahora si

\- ¿estas loca?! es el segundo piso te rompereis una pierna

-uuh si supieras... -dice divertida la mestiza para brincar al suelo apenas amortiguada por un monticulo de heno, maldita buena suerte que tuvo para eso, apenas Julia se asomo a verificar que estuviera bien solto un suspiro de alivio, pero penso en mil formas de hacerle entender a Fernanda que existian las puertas para evitar saltar por las ventanas.

**Actualidad**

-wow... fue lo unico que atino a decir Jack.- vaya forma de conseguir trabajo, escapando de la justicia, si que sabias divertirte.

-neh de por si ya lo preguntaste ¿soy propensa al peligro? -dice Spring con un curioso tono similar a un presentador de comercial.- ¿es que acaso habra un dia en que esta Espiritu no cause estragos? pues regresa la proxima vez a la misma hora, mismo lugar... y misma pagina de internet.- comenta guiñando al infinito dejando a Jack con cara de "en serio"

\- ¿rompiendo la cuarta pared?

-oh si, jeje en fin Jack, cuando tenga ganas te dire que paso despues de arrojarme por la ventana -dice acomodandose para dormir en donde caiga.- buenas noches...

-Spring no puedes dormirte como yo solia dormir mejor te encamino a... -empieza el joven Guardia pero solo niega divertido notando que esta ya se habia dormido profundamente.- ay Spring, ¿que haremos contigo? -dice divertido sentandose a su lado, no iba a despertarla pero tampoco iba a dejar sola a su "hermana menor"- duerme bien que mañana tenemos travesuras pendientes.- musita para irse quedando dormido tambien.

* * *

**y aqui tenemos otro misterio familiar... bueno eso creo jeje**

**sin nada mas que agregar, bueno si ¡la Universidad es un infierno al final del semestre! ¡no se como sigo aqui! ¡no se ni como actualice! a menos que no sobreviviera al ultimo examen... en fin **

**Nos leemos la proxima vez espero con mas calmita **

**Atte: FernandaWarriorPrincess**


	14. Chapter 14: Cendrillon Parte 1

**Se que tarde mucho, pero tengo justificacion, Universidad y bloqueo, si pero antes de terminar el año les dejo actualizacion de esta historia mientras me ausento por 15 dias antes de volver a la escuela (se que entro a principio de Enero mas no se que dia) **

**Mientras gracias de ante mano por pasarse a leer**

**Disfrutenlo y de paso, Felices Fiestas **

* * *

_Temblando bajarás de la carroza_

_Con ropas que al final de la fiesta se convertirán en polvo_

**Capitulo 14: Cendrillon Parte 1**

La vieja casona principal estaba desbordando energía tanto por dentro como por fuera, ya que se venia el cumpleaños de la menor de la familia Villarreal, adornándose la enorme vivienda para poder planear con calma un gran baile de mascaras. Todos, bueno casi todos los sirvientes trabajaban, ya que era algo de suma importancia. Se buscaba principalmente de buscarle un pretendiente a la joven Julia Villareal, la mujer mas joven de la casa tal vez entre los conocidos que irian como invitados mas los jovenes de estas familias que no se conocen entre si surja una oportunidad de hacer crecer la fortuna.

La chica sabiendo las verdaderas intenciones del baile se habia ido corriendo al riachuelo buscando a Fernanda en busca de compañia.

-tranquila mija...tu y yo sabiamos que esto iba a pasar -dice la mestiza abrazandola con cuidado mientras esta tenia los pies metidos en el agua.- ¿que hacemos si parece que los que tienen la fortuna es lo que ponen la ley, en este caso la que parece tener autoridad total es la señora Mercedes, pues su abuela, es mas terca que las mulas en el campo

-pero no quiero Fer... -murmura temblando.- los que piensan como yo, nos someten para que... sabes, una siendo mujer aqui que quiere ser libre

-te someten como si fueras un caballo -suspira meditabunda mirando a la chica que aunque fuera casi de su misma edad se veia aterrada como una niña pequeña.- eso escuche de los hombres mas tiempo del que crees, si supieras lo que uno aprende mendigando en las calles de toda Nueva España, mas en los caminos desolados...

-oye... ¿crees que, podrias venir al baile tu tambien? -musita mirandola.- necesito todo el apoyo posible ahora que se que lo que quieren es buscarme marido -gimotea aferrandose con fuerza, Fernanda se quedo pensando un poco, un poco mas, meditabunda considerando que era un baile de mascaras ademas, si recurria a eso mas a su clasico disfraz de varon podria ser posible no la reconocerian en caso de cualquier problema que surja.- claro, solo dime la hora de la fiesta y yo te dire como ire ¿te parece?

-¡¿de verdad?! -Julia se lanza sobre ella cayendo ambas al rio, importandoles poco mojarse, la chica esta de lo mas feliz por sentirse en compañia confiable en medio de todo ese tumulto de extraños hipocritas.- ¡gracias! no sabes la calma que me das con esto -dice sonriendo chapoteando en el agua.

-solo dire...eres mas buena que un toro, que me tiraste de un golpe chamaca.- replica a modo de broma pensando.- ahora solo queda prepararme y... creo saber como puedo hacerlo, necesito a mi padre pero conociendolo creo saber donde anda.

**Mas tarde**

**Taberna de Valladolid**

-realmente esta morenita es igualita a su madre, aunque creo los ojos son tuyos, Eréndira los tenía más claros como la miel o el ámbar más brillante.- dice un hombre anciano palmeando la cara de la chica.

\- ¡pero mi hijita hermosa es un tesoro! ¡Mi flor de azafrán un lindo girasol! Solo mira que adorable es.- replica Gonzalo, para el casi era como si Don Rico se burlara de que su única hija fuera la viva imagen de su difunta esposa.

-me están chiveando… -susurro la mestiza sonrojada mientras tenia puesto un traje de sirviente, ahora se probaba los guantes, dejando de lado su cabello largo y que el traje era lo suficientemente grande para cubrirle ciertas partes de la anatomía de una mujer joven.- ¿me recuerdan porque tengo que vestirme como un sirviente varón? La última vez que lo hice fue en Villa Rica de la Vera Cruz y ahora soy de los forajidos más buscados.- replica ya sabiendo el motivo, lo hacia por Julian pero ¿porque volvio a pensar en esa posibilidad de volver a ser varon?

-porque buscan a una chica mestiza, mestizos y mestizas hay muchos eso es cierto, primero cubriremos con un disfraz lo que el ojo distingue a simple vista a un varón de una bella mujer.- dice don Rico con calma, ya recordaba la razon.

-además.- empezó Gonzalo con calma.- viene muchas familias de alcurnia todas familias españolas peninsulares, capaz llega un conocido del mocoso de Ángel o su familia

-o su muy finolis esposa que me quiere tres metros bajo tierra

-chamaca, deja de hacer corajes a lo tarugo ya viste por cuenta propia que no todos son así, solo que las circunstancias sembró odio hace varias generaciones atrás –dice el anciano con calma dejandola un poco confundida, asi que cambio de tema rapidamente.- mejor preocuparte por tu presente, tan linda y tan corajuda se nota que eres hija de tu padre

-¡¿a qué viene ese comentario Don Rico?!

-insisto joven Gonzalo que desde que eras un pequeño mocoso solo te metes en líos y haces rabietas por nada o por lo sobreprotector que eres, Eréndira era más adorable, la pequeña Fer tiene su apariencia, pero el carácter es tuyo

-entonces mula como mi papa

-Si saliste mula como…

-¡Don Rico!

-ya está bien –se ríe dejando consternado a Gonzalo, lo volvieron el hazmerreír frente a su pequeño retoño.- no le veo el chiste

-yo si papi soy igualita a ti

-no eres igual a tu madre ya te dije

-pero salí cabrona como tú lo dice Don Rico

-¡esa boca Fernanda!

-y la terquedad empiezo a creer que es hereditaria…

-como sea –interrumpe el mestizo.- será mejor irnos que el baile para el cumpleaños de la niña Julia es pronto y te falta la mascara todavia

-pero papi tu trabajas en el campo los patrones no te van a dejar entrar ya sabes como es esa mujer amargada de la abuela.

-pero a ti sí y con la ropa que le pedimos a Santiago que el pobre enfermo de viruela, es perfecto… hija con esas ropas y esa cola de caballo con la que te peino la mesera de la taberna, si luces como mocoso

-¡¿Qué?! –reclama escuchando la risa de los mayores, partiéndose a carcajadas.- no se vale

Rato despues de preparar a la chica para meterse de incógnito al baile, Gonzalo estaba con Rico en aquel bar en la ciudad, era bueno recordar viejos tiempos desde que era un niño no pisaba aquellas tierras y le haria bien una buena platica con aquel ya anciano trabajador aunque la verdad.- sinceramente pense que a estas alturas estabas muerto, eres mucho mayor que... ¡ouch!¡¿ese golpe porque?! -pregunto sobandose la cabeza-

-ten mas respeto a tus mayores, aunque seas un adulto sigues siendo un mal educado ¿eso le enseñas a tu hija? -replica el anciano dandole otro bastonazo.

-¡¿como tiene tanta fuerza despues de estos años?! -contesto Gonzalo adolorido.

-mestizo malcriado, y bandolero -y otro bastonazo para pasarle un poco mas de pulque.- anda bebe esto se nota que tienes penas encima.- Gonzalo sin rechistar tomo un sorbo que aunque le quemaba la garganta le caia bien el trago, a pesar de que no bebia hace demasiados años realmente, lo necesitaba.- dime muchacho entonces ¿tu y tu hija son fugitivos? me di cuenta tras la visita de tu retoñito.

-se podria decir.- musito Gonzalo tomando un enorme trago a su bebida.- supongo no puedes confiar en los que hacen la linea muy gruesa entre las clases sociales, esta cabron esto.- y otro bastonazo.- ¡¿ahora porque?!

-por mal hablado, si tu mujer supiera que tu hija es igual de grosera que tu te juro por mi madre que te golpearia dormido aunque este muerta.

-¿pero su madre no estaba muerta cuando lo conoci? -pero eso le valio otro golpe de baston.- ¡Don Rico!

-ya muchacho deja las malas lenguas se nota que irte de aqui te hizo daño, olvidaste los modales me preocupa que tu hija sea igual de mal hablada pero con el padre que tiene ya no me extraña tanto.- en eso se acaba en un trago lo que quedaba de su pulque.- aahh que manjar, anda Gonzalo, terminate tu bebida que yo se bien que de chico le entrabas mucho

-no con Erendira cerca... -admitio mas rojo que un tomate.- preferia estar sobrio cuando la tenia a mi lado, por ello deje la bebida

\- Lo bueno que no recaiste cuando se murio es lo bueno muchacho

\- ¿que esperaba? -dice ofendido.- tenia una recien nacida a mi cargo ni modo que me dejara caer, asi no -sonrie levemente haciendo memoria a los ultimos años.- ademas, eso es impensable cuando tienes a alguien que depende totalmente de ti, y quieres proteger...

\- Me lo puedo imaginar -dice sonriendo con calma el mayor tomando otro trago.- me alegra haber vivido lo suficiente para volverte a ver mocoso a pesar de la edad que tienes -dice palmeandole la espalda con fuerza casi tumbandolo.- pero sigues siendo igual de debilucho como cuando niño, apuesto que la fuerza que tiene la niña es de la madre

-¿que cosas que?

\- ¿que? ¿no te diste cuenta cuando cayo el letrero de madera de la taberna cuando llego la niña? ella ayudo a martillarlo y vaya quedo igual de firme que hace años -se rie levantandose.- bueno creo debo volver al trabajo y tu igual -le revuelve el poco cabello que tiene Gonzalo y sonrie.-cuida ese cabello casi lo andas perdiendo todo jejejee

-Don Rico... -murmura pero al ver que el anciano sale de la taberna sonrie para sus adentros.- fue un gusto verlo otra vez...

Una vez terminada la charla Gonzalo decidio irse de nuevo a la casita de madera en la que su hija y el se habian quedado desde que llegaron a Valladolid, era cierto no dejarian entrar a un simple trabajador de campo, si acaso los sirvientes de planta tenian derecho para atender a los invitados y acatar las ordenes de Doña Mercedes o su prepotente hijo Francisco.

* * *

Mientras Fernanda se habia logrado colar con su nuevo traje a la casa principal de la hacienda mirando que estaba formandose una hilera de trabajadores del hogar con sus mascaras ya puestas, poniendose su antifaz se va a formar justo a tiempo ya que doña Mercedes hacia aparicion.- como todos saben hoy festejamos el cumpleaños de mi nieta con un baile de mascaras con muchos de nuestros conocidos invitados esta noche -empezo paseandose en frente de todos los sirvientes mirandolos de forma inquisitora.- todos incluidos ustedes sin excepcion usaran una como ahora mismo, como sabran -toma aire para continuar.- Los bailes de máscaras fueron a veces utilizados como un juego entre los invitados. Los enmascarados se vestían supuestamente para no ser identificables. Esto creaba un tipo de juego para ver si un invitado podría identificar las identidades de los demás.- dice con una sonrisa ladina.- eso vamos a hacer esta noche, muchos nos conocemos entre nosotros asi que lo hara mas divertido

-¿los aperitivos los repartimos durante el festejo o preparamos una mesa especial para ello señora? -pregunto un empleado de la casa.-

-ambos de ser posible los quiero a mis invitados lo mas comodos posibles, sin olvidar que espero encontrar un buen partido para mi nieta.- dice mirando al resto.- ¿que esperan? a trabajar -dice palmeando ambas manos para retirse, a la par que el resto del personal, excepto la chica que se escabullo al piso de arriba, recorriendo el camino hasta el dormitorio de Julia, tocando la puerta en un orden que ambas acordaron para que supieran quien era.

-adelante -dice la chica y Fernanda con calma entro a la habitacion.- logre llegar, se dieron indicaciones del baile niña Julia... ¿esta lista?

-ya casi -dice dentro de la habitacion de su armario hecho especialmente para una dama de alta cuna como ella.- Fer un favor dime que tan tarde es

-a lo mucho en una media hora se oculta el sol y rato despues empieza el baile -dice confusa por ello hasta que la ve salir, con un vestido de holanes blanco con detalles azules y dorados con una tela fina de Tul brillante dorado ajustados gracias al corse negro.- wow, niña Julia luce muy bien

-Gracias Fer y de hecho, tengo uno para ti, por suerte somos de la misma talla -dice dejandola confundida a la mestiza quien no entendia de que estaba hablando.- me dijiste que te gusta el verde y el dorado ¿no es asi? esto te lucira bien seras como un angel...

-lo siento pero...creo no entiendo a donde va esta conversacion.-musita al ver que tambien saca un antifaz negro.- ¿ah? ¿dijo vestido? no espera que yo...

-cuando vi el retrato de la señora Isabel de Castilla pense lo identica que eres a ella.-le explica.- ella es un antecesor de mi familia por parte de mi padre, al parecer mi abuelo es descendiente de ella, y andaba pensando que tal vez podriamos ser nosotras parientes lejanos -le dice sonriendo pero Fernanda nego confundida.- ¿no crees que exista esa posibilidad?

-no sabria decirte, solo hemos sido mi padre y yo desde que tengo memoria ademas-dice meditabunda.- mi mama murio cuando yo naci, y por lo que me cuenta mi papa, ambos se casaron por todas las de la ley pero... -en eso queda mas que confundida, miradola de reojo.- ahora que lo menciono, papa me dijo que mi madre era una mestiza reconocida pero...jamas me conto mas sobre mi familia materna

-¿no?

-no, y supuse que podria ser porque no les gustaban las mezclas o algo asi.

-suele pasar, como sea nadie me sacara de la cabeza que tu y yo podriamos ser familiares lejanas ademas si te das cuenta de algo -dice acercandose a un espejo en donde ambas se reflejan con calma, Julia con su cabello castaño y ojos azules sonreia al lado de Fernanda quien con sus rasgos mestizos miraba su propio reflejo sin entender a donde queria llegar.- ¿lo ves?

-¿que cosa? -cuestiono.

\- si quisieras tendrias el mismo porte con el que intentaron educarme, esa mirada, el modo de mirar fijate, se parecen ¿no crees?

La mestiza estaba confundida pero algo si noto en el reflejo de ambas, si eran parecidas en cierto punto, no eran exactamente iguales, pero habia rasgos que si las hacia similares, rozando el espejo con la yema de sus dedos se quedo pensativa.- ¿el vestido que menciono que tiene que ver?

-me sentiria mas comoda hablando con alguien pero veran mal si es con un sirviente, pense en hacerte pasar por una dama noble para estar mas comoda entre todas esas personas, solo vienen a tener de que hablar mañana, les da mucho morbo el posible escandalo.-suspira pesado.- usaras antifaz a lo que sea que temas estaras bien -dice con una sonrisa.- por favor...

-entiendo, ¿quien soy para decirle que no a esa carita? -dice con una sonrisa mirandola, ¿quien se imaginaria que estas dos chicas estaban unidas por el llamado de la sangre sin darse cuenta siquiera? ni ellas mismas, siendo familia sin saberlo realmente parecian cuidarse entre si como si desde siempre lo supieran.- ¿tengo que ponerme ese nefasto objeto?

-vestido, y yo te ayudo a estar lista tu confia en mi -le dice sonriendo.

**Rato despues**

**Hacienda Valladolid**

El baile parecia tener exito en cierto modo, los invitados iban llegando de vez en vez disfrutando del vals que tocaba la orquesta que se contrato para la ocasion, las mascaras iban de antifaces a las que cubrian el rostro por completo, una exquisites visual y una ligera victoria que la Señora Mercedes viuda de Villareal disfrutaba mucho.

-¿disfrutando la fiesta madre? -pregunto un hombre, resultando ser su hijo.

-¿como no hacerlo? Francisco querido hijo mio, solo espero tu hija encuentre un marido que la regrese al buen camino,con lo terca que es

-pero es una mujer sumisa como deberia ser madre

-por suerte solamente, es mas su miedo que su coraje a desafiarme... ¿donde esta tu mujer? -pregunto tajante al verlo solo.

-esta con nuestro hijo, espero con suerte logre el tambien encontrar una buena mujer

-seria ahorrarnos molestias, mientras sea un buen partido claro esta, no quiero que me salga con una sorpresa con una lagartona pueblerina.

-no claro que no madre.

Lejos del tumulto de la familia anfitriona, una pareja de marido y mujer iban entrando con sus respectivos atuendo de corte y estilo Español con un toque Frances en las mascaras.- dime cariño ¿no te alegra haber venido? necesitas distraerte

-no estoy para juegos y lo sabes Veronica- murmuro el joven resultando ser Angel.- sigo en luto por mi padre y mi amiga Esther.- confeso con veneno en su voz, aun sentia coraje.

-si que te encanta estar enojado con el mundo cariño -dice tomando su brazo.- vamos es momento de un baile en pareja -le dice con una sonrisa asquerosamente dulce, Angel no se sentia con animos de nada, como si no fuera realmente feliz, pero no podia decir que no, era un caballero, solo tomo a su esposa de la cintura con una mano y con la otro sostuvo la contraria para comenzar con el vals.

Asi iba la noche y sin rastro de la chica que festejaba su cumpleaños, la invitada de honor a quien se le hacia el baile de mascaras, esta solo estaba escondida cerca de la escalera junto a su compañia, la chica vestia el atuendo que le presto Julia ademas de un antifaz de color verde con encajes dorado oro brillante y un peinado de cabello suelto con un moño a modo de cinta adornandolo.- luces lindisima

-no lo se...

-es verdad ademas tienes un lindo estilo para lucir el traje, y con el corse ajustado no te debes preocupar de ciertos atributos -dice acomodandole los holanes del vestido.

-no puedo evitarlo niña Julia, ademas o son tan grandes...

-pero dan a dar a resaltar que si lo seran -dice divertida mientras la ve.- y los zapatos que parecen de cristal te hacen juego, estamos listas ¿preparada?

-no

-perfecto -dice saliendo para hacer acto de presencia ante los invitados a pesar de las protestas de Fernanda quien seguia en su sitio hasta que tomo aire.- se lo prometiste- musito antes de armarse de valor y perderse entre la multitud de extraños, la segunda vez que se metia a una fiesta disfrazada de noble preguntandose ¿como se dejaba convencer para seguir haciendolo? -mientras Julia este bien... -musita mirando alrededor y en eso nota a las parejas que se notaba eran jovenes casados, preguntandose si algun dia podria gozar de saber que era eso, casarse, una familia propia, muchos como ella acaban mal muertos de hambre, en las minas.

Tenian suerte si terminaban trabajando para una buena familia o con alguien de cargo importante.

En eso poso su mirada en una pareja en especifico, resaltaba por sus trajes y esas mascaras con plumas de colores, de aves que se notaba no eran endemicas de la region, la sonrisa de la mujer y la expresion de piedra del hombre, ambos rubios, recordando a las dos personas que le hirieron decidio retroceder pero termino chocando con alguien mas.- y-yo disculpe no era mi intencion...

\- Descuida -dice la persona resultando ser un joven de cabello castaño casi negro y ojos verdes azulados.- tonto yo, no vi que venia a mi una linda joven -dice mirando el antifaz mientras retiraba su media mascara con calma, haciendolo mas reconocible.

Ahora si que estaba en un aprieto. No solo habia fantasmas de los hechos de la Vera Cruz estaban por ahi atormentandola

Estaba frente a ella el hermano de Julia, un dolor de cabeza.

Oscar Villareal de Valladolid.

_Tu hermoso zapato de cristal_  
_Añicos se hará_  
_Junto con tu alma_

* * *

** Y aqui finaliza la primera parte del baile ¿en que acabara esto? **

**Gracias por leer y perdon la tardanza pero temo que sea recurrente por distintos motivos tanto escolares como diarios, pero gracias por seguir la historia ¿que creen que pase?**

**Nos vemos en 2017 ¡hasta pronto!**

**Atte: FernandaWarriorPrincess**


End file.
